


SOFT COKE TEARS

by WUTBOIWHOISDIS



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence, Comedy at it's lowest, Crack, Crack series, Fluff, Fluff Series, Ideas will also be presented here, Implied Sexual Content, Music, No Smut, Video & Computer Games, Whump, angst series, for some stories at least
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:02:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 55,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28713999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WUTBOIWHOISDIS/pseuds/WUTBOIWHOISDIS
Summary: A collection of one shots and short stories for Hazbin Hotel and Helluva Boss.Fluff. Crack. Angst. No smut.ACCEPTING REQUESTS. LOOK TO REQUESTS CHAPTER AND PLACE YOU REQUESTS THERE. I WILL TRY MY BEST TO FUFILL THEM.MUSIC VIDEOS/AUDIO NOW INCLUDED ON CERTAIN CHAPTERS!Please comment.
Comments: 140
Kudos: 32





	1. REQUESTS

Hi, wassup. I'm WUTBOIWHOISDIS. I will have you know that I am accepting requests for one shots now.

They can consist of fluff, crack, angst, maybe even songfic (my playlist is not songfic worthy. I don't know if rap and trap are fanfic type material), literally anything BUT smut. I can only do sexual references, no smut.

I am not one to ship, but I will accept ship requests.

An exclusive series to SOFT COKE TEARS is now open to requests.

HAZBIN STREAMS is a series where you favorite characters from Hazbin and Helluva play video games! Look to chapter 5 for info.

I will try my absolute best to fufill requests. I am very sorry if I don't.

Post in the comments one shot ideas for Hazbin Hotel and Helluva Boss for me to write. Leave your requests in this chapter.


	2. BASS BOOSTED (HH)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A normal day at the hotel. Totally normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, since I confirmed that two AU's I created are becoming stories, I decided that I need some more practice if I want to make it good. So have this piece of absolute crack that's probably broken.

It was fairly normal day at the Hazbin Hotel. Which, if you're a human being reading this, it would be far from such a description.

Baxter failed another experiment again. He tried making Sir Pentious's tail longer so that if he ever got angry at him again, he would go all the way up to the tip of it (he had a tendency to do that when he was angry) and hit his head. But Baxter forgot two of the many rules we learn in science class: label your shit and don't bring drinks into the lab.

He mistook the formula for a can of Dredsi.

Now Baxter was as tall as Angel Dust. And Angel's TALL.

"Hey Baxter, how's da weather up there? Amazing, right?"

"Oh shut up, you STD-ridden arachnid!"

"Shut up? I dunno, where's da gag?"

Baxter left the room, not without bumping his head on the doorframe and muttering curses to himself.

There were other things too.

Crymini brought some cannabis into the hotel, and was caught with it in at the safety check. However, a cigarette she was perviously smoking was left in the bag. Everyone in Charlie's office got high as a result.

"Hehehheheeheeee....Charlieeeeeeeeee....weeeeee...." Vaggie slurred while Charlie looked at her with the same baked look.

"Dididdiddiidd I juuuust eat an edib*bleurgh*" She aimed for the trashcan in the nick of time. And no, Charlie, those were normal brownies.

Nifty, while she was high too, acted like she was under the influence of cocaine rather than weed.

"WHEREISHUSKILOVEHIMSOSOSOSOSOSOSOOOOOMUCH!HAHAHAHHAHAKITTYYYYYYY!I'MGONNAWRITEAHUSKXNIFFTYSMUTFICNOWAAAAAAAA!"

"I'mmmmm gonna *snort* kill the perrrrrssssson who did thiiiiii-" Vaggie fell asleep and started snoring.

Husk yelled at the hellhound. "You got the princess high?!"

"I didn't do anything!"

"I walked in there with a gas mask and found a cigarette!"

"I don't know what I was doing with it!"

"What do you mean you don't fucking know? You were SMOKING! I swear, fuckin' teenagers...where's my booze?"

Alastor thought it was a good idea to use one of the hotel's patrons to witness a sacrifice. The person he had chosen sadly, was a bird demon who was stuck in her rut.

"Dearest Charlotte, please tell this woman that I don't want to have SEX WITH HER!"

The hawk in response, screamed, "HAVE MY BABIES, YOU OPEN SEASON PIECE OF SHIT!"

"I am physically incapable of doing so, you worthless avian!"

Charlie, who had just come back from here surprisingly short high, was clutching at her stomach.

"Sorry Al, it just...*hulp* I'm trying to get Vaggie to wake up-*bluergh*"

Remember Inside Of Every Demon Is A Rainbow? Yeah, that's exactly what was happening right now. Multi-colored puke poured out of Charlie's mouth onto the floor.

"Oh, for the love of Lucifer." Alastor took the bird into his shadow realm and spat her back out.

"There you go, there's your solution! I can't believe I had to use them that way..."

But the worst was yet to come.

Towards the end of the day, Cherri Bomb came to the hotel. She was coming to visit Angie and told the princess she wanted to show Angel Dust some new tunes she found. Charlie and Cherri bonded over a selection of pop songs, so where was the harm in that?

"Go ahead, Cherri! I hope Angel likes it!"

"Alright, Ms. Disney." She walked away from the office, a mischievous grin crossing her face. "I hope he likes it too..."

//////

6:00 PM.

Dinner was served in the dining hall. Nifty had prepared a bunch of dishes stressfully while she was on the high, so there was some benefit to Crymini's accident.

Alastor preferred to eat in his own room for reasons.

Charlie dined on some spaghetti and meatballs, sauce on her mouth like a child.

Vaggie was eating some chicken vegetable soup. She was trying to tell Charlie to stop stuffing her face and actually wipe.

Husk sat in his own private corner, with nothing but his booze. Nifty say next to him, trying to get him to eat just a hot dog. It was a pretty normal dinner.

Then again, if you're a human reading this, it would be far from such a description.

The loudspeakers in the dining hall cracked to life. The speakers were silent for about ten seconds, and everyone looked at the princess, because she wasn't in her office were the access was located.

After those ten seconds? Loud, sensual, aroused moaning.

_Oh...ah...ahhh...._

On loop.

_Oh...ah...ahhh...._

"Mierda..." Vaggie cursed. "I already know who's behind this!"

"Charlie?" Niffty sounded very disturbed. "Can you turn it off? I don't like it."

"It's not me, I swear! I'm gonna talk to Angel, don't worry."

Vaggie stood up. "No. I will."

That conversation lasted for 30 seconds and so did the moaning.

_Ayy, ayy, ayy_

Then the base dropped, shaking the whole room.

_(N****, where the fuck is the-) AYY  
_

_COCAINE FOR MY BREAKFAST_  
  
_HOLD THAT PISTOL AMBIDEXTROUS_  
  
_P**** BOY TALK RECKLESS_  
  
_HE MIGHT END UP ON A STRETCHER (AYY)_

_FUCK WIT' MY SET_

_YOU GET WET_

_LIKE A P****, YUH  
_

_SAUCE, WHAT I SPILLED_

_ON MY KILT_

_SHE NEED MILK, OK_

Everyone in the dining hall covered their ears. They were yelling at the top of their lungs so that others can hear.

"Make it stop!"

"This is trash, turn this shit off!"

"WHY IS IT SO EXPLICIT?!"

Everyone turned heads at Sir Pentious. They covered their ears again after the next set of lyrics came on.

_XXX ON A KILLSTREAK_

_YOU P**** N****S_ _RICE KRISPIE_

_FUCK A WHITE BITCH ON A SIX SPEED_

_SIX STARS LIKE GTA, KILL ME (FUCK)_

_IT'S MORE MONEY I'M GETTING_

_IF A N**** TRYNA TAKE, WIG-SPLITTING 'EM_

_SHOUTS OUT TO MY ZOE THEY KILLED MY VRO_

_SO BITCH OFF RIP, NOW I'M LIKE_

Charlie was horrified at what she heard. Sir Pentious was actually right. Charlie herself liked a few explicitly rated songs, but this was a little overdone.

_MAMA RAISED A SOLDIER, NOT NO BITCH, NOT NO BITCH, YUH_

_MAMA RAISED A SOLDIER, NOT NO BITCH, NOT NO BITCH, YUH_

_MAMA RAISED A SOLDIER, NOT NO BITCH, NOT NO BITCH, YUH_

_MAMA RAISED A SOLDIER, NOT NO BITCH, NOT NO BITCH, YUH_

_MAMA RAISED A-_

The music turned off. The residents in the dining hall did a collective sigh of relieve, but they stayed quiet in case Angel and Cherri came down.

Alastor came down instead.

"W̸̳̹̼̒h̴̩͍̃́i̶̖̅̌͝c̷̙͐̏̀̒h̴̩͉̓̑ ̷̧̮̽͆͘o̷͖͚͝n̷̦̩̰̑͂͋́e̵̘̻̱͇̊̏̿͗ ̸͉̓͛̕o̶̠̎f̵̣̣̽͌̚ ̵̨̗̂ÿ̷̙́ỏ̵̙̼̈u̶͔͇̿̅ ̵̝̪̹͂͠g̵̀̏͐ͅŗ̸͈̏e̸̱̥̲̞̓̀͌͑m̶͖̤̜̌̀̿l̷̢̤̹͊į̷͙̑ͅṅ̸͚̦̺̦̈̑̊s̸͙̉̐ ̴̮̤̱͎̇͑ť̸̼̈́̒͝ǘ̶̖ṙ̸͖͓̲͠n̸̬̘̠͑́̇̇e̷̠̯̣̦̓d̸̢̡͇̲̉ ̷͇͛͋ö̴̺́̆̔ǹ̵̫͛̌͋ ̷͓̠͒́t̸̰̯̾ḥ̴̍̌̚͝à̴͇̮̜͈͒̾̊t̴͔̓̓ ̸̛̫̥̏̀͐ş̷̒̎̈́c̸̣͍͔̝͒̿̇͘r̷͙̯͎̈͐̊̉͜ę̸̟́̈ä̸͍̖̔m̷̲͖͈̑͒ǐ̷̡̤͌̎̾n̴̞̰̬̲̒̓͝ģ̴́͐͐̈́ ̸̭̦̳̱̄͛p̴̟̟̰̺͑ḭ̶̑́͝ͅe̵͚̒̍c̷̙̈́ë̶̥̮̬͕́̾̚ ̷̺̹̌͜o̴͇̲̭͚̊ḟ̷͇́̑ ̶̨͖̫̟̓͒̓͘ŗ̵̜̬͋͐̽͜u̸̙̘̅̃̔b̸͙͇̐̈́̈́̀b̸̡̺̝͆ḯ̵͈͎͈̽́͜s̷̘̙̽̈́ḩ̸̬͗̃?̵̦̬̲̘̎"

Charlie and the others could hear muffled screaming upstairs, and Alastor transformed back into him normal self again after he realized who did it. And then, came the voice everyone anticipated.

"OwowowowoOOWWWW, I said I'm sorry!"

"Sorry doesn't CUT IT, Angel! You scared everyone!"

Cherri walked down with them. "Yeah, I'm gonna go-"

"Y̶͕̑́̊o̸̬̱̯̾̈́u̵̲̫̿̍'̴̳͕̲̚r̶̢̈́̽e̴̞̪̖̦̾̑̃ ̸̢͒n̸͚͇̿͊͠o̷͓̣̟͆t̵̲̱̐͊̅ ̸̹̅f̸̛̞̯͖̃ŗ̸͋e̶̛̳̠͇̓̈́̏é̸̦ ̵̖͛́͊y̶͕͖͋̅͋̕͜ẻ̵͇̪͆́͂ẗ̷̮́..̸̤̦̱̍͒"

Cherri looked at Charlie, who had taken on her demon form and was sporting a creepy smile. She looked at Vaggie and gave a small wave, as if to say, _Hey, Vaggie, look! I'm angry like you!_

Cherri and Angel knew that they fucked up.

//////

Vaggie started the interrogation. Charlie set next to her with a serious look on her face.

"Why did you play such expletive music in the dining hall?!"

"It wasn't my fuckin' fault, Cherri was da one who had the fuckin' idea!

"Oi, that's bullshit! You grabbed the speaker first!"

The argument went on for about 5 minutes. Charlie chuckled at the fact that Vaggie and Angel slipped into their native languages and Cherri into her Australian accent.

Charlie got up.

"Alright guys, I think that the best way to solve this is with two things. Angel, give me your speaker."

Angel was horrified. "What?! But Cherri gave dis ta me!"

"Give it up, Angel."

Angel whispered something in Italian after placing the speaker in her hand.

"You shall go on without it for a month."

"Fine, whateva."

Charlie looked to Cherri bomb, who was giving Vaggie a dirty look and upon meeting Charlie's gaze, switched to a nervous smile.

"As for you Cherri, since you have no residency here, you go off with a warning. But I'll have you know, if you pull a stunt like that again..." Charlie went into her demon form and stared at Cherri.

"Y̷̠̰̓͐͑ő̶͓̎̚͝ũ̵̪̞̖͠'̵̻̳̓̈́l̴͍̀͘͝l̷͓̰͐ ̴͔̽b̷̜̠͊̀͒ẻ̴̡̩̺͠ ̶̡̛̜͉̂̀͋s̶̛͍̙̭c̴͉͎͑̾̍͒r̷̛̞e̴̯̒ḁ̵̤̣͉́m̷̘̻̹͛͊̌í̴̢̨̺͑̆̈͜ṅ̷͙͎g̴̞̖̼͜͝ ̶̟͙͛͑i̷̡̨̫̳̽n̸̨͔̱̬̐̌ ̷̨͕̘̒̃ą̶̙͘̕ ̷͍͓̓̈́̓͌d̷̫̯̰͓̉ỉ̸̩̼͑̂̊f̸̫̝͙̼͒̿͋͝f̵̣̒̊̈́e̴̯̙͇͗̅̍͗r̸͉͑̈́͗͋ě̴͔͕͎́̋͐n̷̪͋̿̑̆t̴͓͊͋̋ ̸̤̬̒ͅw̷̩̩̐̔̑̔ã̶̤̼͘ͅỳ̵̥̤̆.̴͈̏͐͂̋"

"YES MA'AM." Cherri said it as fast as she could, and a visible dark spot formed in between her thighs.

Angel and Cherri ran off without being excused, but Charlie was satisfied. Vaggie, on the other hand, looked at Charlie with absolute shock.

"Holy shit, Charlie...I don't even know if I can be angry anymore."

Charlie looked at her, still in her form. She walked over to her, placing her thumbs under her suspender straps in a sensual fashion. "You wanna see me like this somewhere else?"

"HELL YES."

Vaggie jumped into Charlie's arms and ran off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song used: XXXTENTACION - RIP Roach ft. Ski Mask the Slump God.


	3. TAILED TRANQUILITY (HH)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baxter failed yet another experiment to extend Sir Pentious's long tail so that he could hit his head if he ever flared up again. But Baxter is a sorry excuse for a chemist, and it gives some of the residents an extra appendage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to make this a series of fluff, angst and crack. This series might be on some lean too.
> 
> The rest of the installments for WRITTEN IMAGES will be through here.
> 
> I put it on God almighty when I say I'm not a furry.

Baxter was up in his room again, doing more experiments. He always thought that his special system of doing experiments was flawless, so Baxter was a self-proclaimed foolproof expert. Keyword: self-proclaimed.

A few days after the incidents involving being tall (a bruise had formed on top of Baxter's forehead), high (Nifty was most likely on something else rather than weed), and nearly deaf (R.I.P Jahseh...and his ears), he was able to make a new formula that helped him shrink back to his normal height.

Despite being tall being an actual dream of his, he decided couldn't get used to it.

"Finally, I can stop hitting my head! Now I can get back to what I was really doing..." A mischievous laugh escaped his lips. Anyone in the hotel could swear Baxter was more mad than scientist.

He mixed the three chemicals and a strip of dead skin from Sir Pentious and started to heat them up. "Now, maybe if I do 810 Kelvin, that's 1,000 in Fahrenheit for the more challenged..." he had a habit of talking to himself like there was a crowd in front of him. The mixture melted into a vibrant yellow green mixture.

"Yes, yes! Now he'll be the one with the bruises! Oh, the bump on his head will be so visible it might run his reputation as an upcoming overlord! MuaHAHAHAHAHAHA-"

*knock**knock*

"HAHAHAOh shit! Uh, come in!"

It was Angel Dust. What was he doing here?

"Uh, hey, Angel?"

"Yeah, whateva. Anyway, I was wonderin' if ya had any alcohol up in here. Vaggie is INSISTENT I don't drink anything, but I'm not in the mood to obey right now."

Baxter looked at Angel with a look of reserve. "No, I don't have any. Now if you would kindly get out of my la-"

"Ehh, that's a damn shame. Guess I'll hafta drink one a' ya potions or shit for a buzz." Angel grabbed the yellow green mixture.

"Waitwaitwaitwaitwait don't DRINK THA-"

*glugglugglugglugglug*

Angel finished the flask and put it back next to the other ones with the same mixture in it. He let out an exhausted "Ahhh...."

Baxter facepalmed and dragged his hand down his face. "Damn it! you weren't supposed to drink that, Angel."

Angel shrugged. "I mean, it tasted nice, actually. had a hint a' lemon-lime. Zesty." Angel moved his neck left and right saying lemon-lime.

"Wait, really?"

Angel continued on, unaware of the pressure that was building up below his spine. "Yeah, and it's not like that shitty martini experiment ya tried making for the ho-"

*SHHHRRRIP*

Angel stopped as soon as he heard the tearing. Baxter covered his mouth to avoid anything that would accidentally slip out of his mouth. Angel slowly turned around, and there it was.

A large scorpion tail poked out from under his mini skirt. The top scales were white and under them was pink. The stinger was white and well, with the tip being pink.

"What...the fuck...did you just do ta' me?"

Baxter stammered. "W-w-w-w-ell, I-I-I-I was t-trying to make a p-potion to make Sir Pentious's tail l-longer, but I think that when you drank it, it t-took your DNA and g-gave you one? Hehe..."

Angel looked at the appendage. He curved it up and down.

He smiled at Baxter.

"How much more a' dis stuff ya got?"

Baxter crossed his arms. "I don't give away my potions for free. You haven't even showed that you like the tail."

Angel scoffed. "Oh yeah? Watch this." He grabbed Baxter's model lance and tossed it over. He then pointed the scorpion tail towards Baxter in a threatening pose. "En garde!"

Baxter looked at his lance, then towards Angel's tail. He shrugged. "Allez!"

The two fenced each other like it was a professional match. They used actual professional moves, Angel moving his body so that he could execute them properly. Baxter parried his way onto a nearby counter, but that was the worst decision he could make. Angel leapt on to the table, knocking Baxter backwards, one foot on his chest. Angel would win the match, and he stood over Baxter with the stinger pointed at his head. "I win."

Baxter moved the stinger out the way. "Remarkable...you know how to use the tail as if you've had it your entire life..."

Angel shrugged. "So what? I'm a fast learna'."

He helped Baxter up and then asked the same question again. "How much more a' the potion ya have?"

Baxter looked to his left where the other counter was. There were five flasks, one was already empty.

"I have an idea..."

//////

Charlie was in her office on call with an applying patron.

"Yes, we have pools, spas, a rec room, and...no, we don't have a gun range...well, it encourages violence, we have activities that can...no, what do you...hello? Aw man, he hung up." Charlie put the smartphone down. She sighed. It was fun being a hotel manager the first few weeks. Now that the hotel actually has residents, well, the role lost its magic after a while.

But all that changed when Angel entered the room.

"Heya, Charlie! I got these new drinks from Baxta'!"

Charlie greeted Angel with a smile. "Hi, Angel! Did you say you got drinks from Baxter?"

"Yeah, he got these nice ass lemon-lime sodas! I mean, since I can't fuckin' drink da hard stuff cause a' Vaggie, why the fuck not?"

Charlie took one of the cans. "Ooookay..." She took a sip. The flavor exploded in her mouth, she downed the whole thing in two longer sips. "Mmmm, this is good! Tell Baxter that this is amazi-wait, since when did you have a tail?"

Angel was giggling like a toddler and his scorpion tail was bouncing up and down.

Charlie wasn't amused. "Angel...what's going on? What did I drink just now?"

Angel didn't have to answer as a loud gasp came out of Charlie. She clutched at her back as she felt the same pressure under her spine. Similar to how Angel experienced it, a loud ripping sound came from her trousers.

Instead of a scorpion, however, Charlie's tail was fluffy. It was a dog's tail, blonde like her own hair as well.

Charlie looked on in surprise, then question. She looked at Angel.

"What, it's cool, right? I think mine makes me look sexier than I already am. Take that, Val..."

Charlie looked back at the new limb. She started to wag it, and her face went from questioning to sheer joy.

"It's so cute! I love it!"

Charlie curled the tail up into a ball, surprising herself even more. She then tried putting it between her legs, looking at Angel with a fake forlorn look, causing him to laugh.

"Thank you, Angel! Just what I needed to brighten my day!"

Charlie hugged Angel, with the force of the wagging rocking her slightly. Angel reeled back at the force. "Ay, don't thank me. Baxter's the mastermind behind this shit. Hey, where's Vaggie?"

//////

Vaggie was sitting in one of the chairs in the library, bored out of her damn mind. Her guilty pleasure was the Twilight series. She thought that the plot was bad, but it just had it's charm that had her coming back to it. She had finished her tea as well, and was on the 23rd chapter.

Unbeknownst to her, Charlie and Angel sneaked up behind the chair. Indiana Jones style, Charlie took the tea while Angel swapped it with the soda. They thought their plan was fool proof, but gawked in horror at the fact the the tea was already empty.

"Shit, we messed up," Charlie whispered to Angel.

Angel had the same worried look, but it was quickly replace with a humorous one when he looked over to Vaggie. Charlie looked back and relief washed over herself when she saw Vaggie down the soda.

Vaggie kept reading for about a minute. All of a sudden, she shot up.

"AY DIO, WHAT THE FUCK?!"

*SHHHRIP*

Vaggie grasped at the back of her dress, but the damage was already done. This time, the tail belonged to a cat. The color of the fur was gray and silver with a dark pink highlight on the edges.

Charlie and Angel were dying laughing when they saw Vaggie's red face. The moth demon was furious.

"What the fuck, guys?! Is this what I get for restricting your drink limit, Angel?! Maldita sea..."

Charlie was quick to calm her down. "No, Vaggie, don't worry! We're in the same boat, look!"

Charlie showed off her dog tail to Vaggie. Angel flaunted his scorpion one.

"Yeah, no need ta' explode, Vags. We all got ourselves into this."

That's a lie. Angel and Baxter were responsible for all of this. All because Angel wanted alcohol.

Vaggie moved the tail experimentally. She then held the tail and rubbed it, shuddering at how sensitive it was. "I mean, it's not to bad I guess. It's mad sensitive though." She waved it around more, slightly brushing it against her face, giving herself a tickle as she giggled. "Fuck, I feel like a kid again...oh, hey Baxter."

Baxter had walked into the room. He himself had tried the formula out, and the short fish tail that he already had extended in length to about the same size as Vaggie's.

"Hello. It seems the temporary potion worked! I see the formula actually brought something other than it's intended malice..."

Vaggie narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean intended malice?"

"That's not the point guys!" Charlie interjected. "The point it, Baxter did something that made a few people happy, even if it wasn't intentional. For that, Baxter, you get five good boy points."

Baxter was surprised. "W-w-wait, I-I do?"

Charlie gave a wide smile to Baxter. "Of course. Making someone happy doesn't have to be intentional, and being happy is exactly what this hotel stands for." Baxter blushed slightly after the statement.

"Wow, uh, th-thank you I gue-"

"SUP' BITCHES!"

Everyone turned around to see Cherri Bomb at the door of the library. "There you are, Angie. I was gonna invite you to blow up...Val's..." Cherri slowly went silent. She looked at everyone. "Is there a goddamn furry convention going on here? If so, I'm out, peace."

Angel was quick to stop her from leaving. "Nononono, wait babe! We ain't like dat, it's just Baxty ova' here decided to make some drinks and-" He wouldn't be able to finish his sentence after that.

"Drinks? THANK YOU, I'm more parched than that eternal desert shit." Cherri walked over to Baxter, who was holding the last can of soda. Cherri downed the whole thing then crushed the can on her forehead.

"Now, where was I? Oh yeah, Angel, I was wondering if you wanted toOH!" Cherri quickly grasped her behind and the fourth tearing sound that day sounded. Cherri looked behind her, seeing a furless, prehensile tail that was her skin color. Cherri moved it around, and then grabbed the can that she had placed on a nearby empty bookshelf.

"Heh, I guess there is benefit to these shits. Hey, have you guys heard of tail tag?"

//////

Alastor sat at the bar with Husk, who was cleaning the counters. Alastor crossed his legs over themselves, and Husk was in his usual grumpy mood. They expected incoming footsteps on some people running, as a lot of chaotic stuff happened in the hotel. However, they didn't expect 5 of them to start playing tag, tugging at each other's, wait, were those tails?

Husk looked in disgust and astonishment, more disgust.

Alastor looked at Husk. "Would you fancy joining the fray?"

Husk put his hands up, walking away. "I'm too old for this shit..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse me if this is cringe, I'm use to reading what you guys call 'fluff', not writing it.
> 
> By the way, after this chapter, I'm going to take a break from writing. School is beckoning for my attention and that's obviously more important. Don't get me wrong, I love being on here, but school over fanfiction is better. I need to find more free time. The break starts now. Peace out, broski's.


	4. YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING (HB)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moxxie is tired of Blitzø invading his and his wife's personal space. There's a reason why Blitzø does it though. And when Stolas hears of it, he teaches Blitzø a lesson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this I thought of during my I-can-post-during-my-freetime hiatus. I have f r e e t i m e. So here's the first chapter for Helluva Boss in SOFT COKE TEARS.

Moxxie sat with Millie in the beautiful restaurant that had just opened in Cannibal Colony. Knowing full well that someone would try to eat them, they had packed guns just in case someone got their hands on them. Especially Millie. He was hers and she was his only.

"I really like the view, Moxxie! Look at all the lights out on the water! It's so beautiful..."

Moxxie smiled and took Millie's hand that was on the table. "Of course, Millie, but the beautiful thing is sitting right in front of me..."

Millie blushed. She already had red skin, and the blush just made her redder. Moxxie just stared into her eyes as she stared into his.

"Alright, now what do you heartthrob fuckwits want to drink?"

Moxxie turned his head to the server. "We'll take aOH MY FUCKING STARS! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE BLITZØ?!"

Blitzø tried his best to feign looking offended. "So you're telling me you're against me taking two minimum wage jobs at once to support myself? Wow, Mox, I didn't think you'd stoop lower than your dick."

"That's not...NO! You know full well that's not what I meant! And what are you doing in that maid outfit?!"

Yeah. Blitzø was wearing a whole maid outfit. The white lace apron, the black dress, the lace headband, a bow, and even fishnet stockings on his legs. Oh, boy, if Stolas saw him, he'd take body worship to another level. Blitzø's pose was one hand on his hip and said hip to the side. He bent down and swayed his tail in an attempt to be sexy.

"This is my job uniform. Of course, I think the customers around here like it." A sinner at another table who basically saw his ass on display clearly contradicted that statement, got up, and left. Blitzø continued. "Also, I need this for I.M.P."

Moxxie stared Blitzø in the eyes, but unlike Millie, his eyes showed annoyance. "Knowing you, you'd probably blow it on something stupid, like those damn eels that didn't last a day. Also, where is Loona?"

"Hanging out with Octavia. They're at that Stylish Occult place again. I actually gave her some money as well from her salary (that she didn't know she had) so she could spend it on whatever clothes she wants 'cause she's MY Loonie."

Moxxie wasn't having it. "Are you fucking with me right now?! You dress up trying to arouse other people with your non-existent love life, AND you didn't tell Loona about her own earnings?!"

Millie tried her best to calm down her husband. "Calm down, Moxxie, you know how much she doesn't like her job anyway." There was truth to those words. Most of the time, Loona doesn't want to be there, and it really showed.

Moxxie just sat in his seat. "Ugh...I'll take a ginger ale."

Blitzø was about to actually write it down when Mimzy, the owner of the restaurant, walked up to him. "Excuse me, sir, I don't remember any reservations from you."

"I, uh, yeah, I mean, my friends here wanted me to stay at their table so I could, uh...save their spot in case they left?"

The owner scowled at him. "Leave now or I'll get my buds over at the entrance to GET you out." Two burly demons were at the entrance, one a bull demon and the other a dragon-like demon.

Blitzø left immediately, muttering something about how he wasted his time in a stupid maid outfit.

The owner turned to the imp couple and smiled. Her voice had a light Southern accent, not as thick as Millie's. "I'm sorry, we've been dealing with people like him a lot lately. All of them want free food and stuff, but if you want the goods, you gotta hand over the cash, ya catch my drift?"

"Finally, someone who gets it!" Moxxie laughed.

"Anyway, I'm Mimzy. What would you like, suga'?"

//////

Blitzø changed back into his normal clothes in the alleyway next to the restaurant. He walked and went back to his car that was parked in the alleyway as well, a strange place to park it, but he needed to stay hidden. Where he was, no one was too fond of cross-dressers, unless they were a certain effeminate spider.

Blitzø doesn't even like to cross dress. He just wanted to find another excuse to bother Moxxie. The look on his face of sheer annoyance got him his fill for tonight. At least, almost.

Non-existent love life, huh?

Moxxie doesn't know shit.

//////

Moxxie pulled up to the apartment he and Millie lived. The food they had was great, and they spent the rest of the night dancing, since the place also had entertainment as well.

Millie settled Moxxie's coat onto the rack on the door. They headed into their room and undressed in their respective spaces.

Once they were in bed, Moxxie spoke out in the dark.

"Ugh, I'm so tired...you're the only one who makes my life bearable."

"I know, sweetie...are you STILL thinkin' bout' Blitzø? Aw, come on, what will it take for you to rest easy on that man?"

Moxxie sighed. "Sorry, it's just...*sigh*we don't invade his private time. Why does he have to invade ours, y'know? I think he's cool, he's just a little clingy."

"Or maybe..."Millie positioned herself on top of Moxxie. "...he's just jealous." She started stroking the base of his tail, making him shudder slightly. He started to blush horribly.

"Millie, w-what are you doing?"

"If there is one thing the boss is right about, it's that you're so pent-up...you're probably full from the restaurant...but are you still hungry, babe?"

Moxxie drank in the halfway nude sight of Millie sitting on his stomach. He gave in. "Oh, Millie..."

//////

Blitzø was hidden behind the curtains of the window. It wasn't too cold outside, as it was the middle of the summer in Hell. He watched the imp couple as they did exactly what he longed for.

They made love.

The way Moxxie pushed and pulled like a magnet. All those times that Loona called him "limp-dick" were clearly not true. The way Millie called for his name like she was clinging on the dear fucking life. Oh, she was beautiful. The way their lips collided as they finished. Why couldn't Blitzø have that?

At the same time, Blitzø finished too. The stains of white mixed with the rotten yellow and the faded black of previous stalking sessions. He completely envied the couple and how lovey-dovey they seemed. They rarely got into an argument. And when they did, it never lasted long. EVER.

Blitzø climbed down the ladder after cleaning his privates and attempting to clean the stains on the brick wall. The one thing he didn't intrude physically on with Moxxie and Millie was when they bedded each other despite how much he wished he could. That would cross the line too far.

After he got home, Loona was in the lining room. She was absolutely livid.

"Where the fuck were you, Blitzø? You told me that you would order something to eat, and I had to eat fucking ramen again because you broke your promise!"

Usually he would come back with a wise crack and annoy his adopted daughter, but his heart wasn't in it.

"I'm sorry, it's my fault, I'll do it tomorrow. I'm so goddamn tired. Goodnight, Loony."

If Loona was a baseball, the pitcher threw the most precise curve that had ever been thrown. She looked at her dad as he took off his shoes, revealing his hooves.

Loona rarely dropped her tough, irritated exterior. It was a good time to drop it now.

"Blitzø. You did it again, didn't you?"

"No, it was a late night arms trade."

"Don't bullshit me. You were watching them fuck."

"I met with another guy who wanted to make a deal, so I did."

"I know you're lying! You're not the kind of guy to take deals like that!"

"He ASKED me if I WANTED TO MAKE A DEAL and I TOOK the chan-"

"DAD!" Blitzø shut the fuck up faster than one could blink.

"WHY DO YOU HAVE TO LIE LIKE THIS?!" Loona was breaking. "You envy a relationship because you supposedly don't have one, you start to masturbate to the point where I'm thinking it's chronic, and you do it all over again every single time they fuck! STOP! Please." She sniffed and whispered. "You don't have time to be my dad, but you have time to stalk Moxxie. I actually feel bad, and I don't even like him!"

Blitzø couldn't take it anymore. Loona should know her place. He got up and started yelling at her.

"YOU AND MOXXIE DON'T KNOW SHIT! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT FEELS LIKE TO BE OWNED BY SOMEONE AND THEN GIVE YOUR BODY TO THEM FOR ONCE A MONTH AND THEN YOU LEAVE AND HAVE TO WAIT FOR THAT PLEASURE AGAIN! IT'S LIKE THEY ONLY LOVE YOUR BODY! You know DAMN well who I'm talking about."

Stolas. The guy that Blitzø fucked for a book. Every month, when the full moon on Earth was on full display, Stolas would need it for his role as a prince of Hell, and in exchange, Blitzø would have to, in his words, engage in "passionate fornication." Yeah.

"Dad, Stolas LIKES you! Why can't you SEE THAT?!"

"ALL THEY WANT TO DO IS TO FUCK ME! EVERYTIME I HAD A DATE WITH SOMEBODY, THEY ALL WANTED ME FOR MY DICK! APPARENTLY, IT'S ALWAYS THEM SAYING THAT I'M ALL TIGHT AND SHIT, AND THEN WHEN I WANT TO COMMIT, THEY BECOME THE FASTEST DEMON IN HELL AND BACK OUT QUICKER THAN THEY CAN RUN! I'M A FUCKING IMP, LOONA! NO! ONE! LOVES! ME! FUCKING CHRIST, LOONA, WHY CAN'T YOU SEE THAT?!"

Loona just stood there, glaring at him. She left the room.

"I'm going to sleep. Don't talk to me."

Blitzø didn't flinch even as she slammed the door. After ten seconds she opened it again and poked her head out. "Don't talk to me until you've told Stolas EXACTLY what you told me. See how he likes it, hmm?" She slammed the door again.

Exasperated, Blitzø sat down on the couch. He cupped his hands on his face and hadn't realized his eyes were bawling during his short rant.

"Fuck. I mess everything up."

//////

He didn't want to do this today. He had to do this today, but he didn't want to do this today.

Loona was serious when she said she didn't want to talk to him. She actually wouldn't talk to him. She got breakfast somewhere outside, probably at that coffee shop that they always go to. She didn't even leave a note. Why did she have to be so stubborn? Oh, right, he practically raised her as a pup. Of course she'd pick up on that shit.

Blitzø had told Moxxie that he and Millie could take a day off. Moxxie questioned it, but would end up putting the thought in the back of his mind and just moving on. Lucifer knew he could just take a day off.

Now came what was going to be the hardest part of his day. He decided to just stay home and sloth on his bed.

He dialed the number, and waited for the pompous asshole to answer. Being Stolas, he answered fast.

" _Hello, Blitzy! And why_ _do I owe such pleasure?_ "

"Yeah, cut the shit...I need to tell you something."

" _You can tell me anything your heart desires, my little imp._ "

Blitzo almost blushed at that, but he can't let his guard down now.

"So, I had an argument with Loona last night ( _Oh, my!_ ) and she told me to, um, tell you what I said."

Stolas was a little curious. It's their argument, why would they need to tell someone about it?

" _Go on._ "

"So, I have this habit of, uh, stalking my employees, y'know, the only other imps that work at my business."

" _Hmm? But why would you do that? They don't seem to invade your privacy, why would you invade theirs?_ "

"I don't know, it's just the way that they talk to each other, the way they hold hands, how they just stay in each other's company, like the fucking lovebirds they are."

" _Are you saying that you want that?_ "

Blitzø voice started breaking. "I'm saying that I don't get enough of that. I told Loona that no one loves me because of who I am and every time I date why the fuck is everything spinning? Stolas?"

Blitzø was teleported into Stolas's room. He was sitting on the giant bed that Stolas and Blitzø would have their "passionate fornication" on.

Stolas looked at him with an unamused scowl. "Say that again."

Blitzø slowly turned his head toward Stolas. "I told Loona that no one loves m-"

*SLAP*

The sting on Blitzø's cheek was so powerful that he stumbled back first onto the bed.

" **Don't EVER say that about yourself. You have no idea how much it hurts to hear to say that no one loves you when fact is truly opposite. How dare you?** "

Blitzø's face turned from one of surprise to anger. "Oh, yeah, I'm so loved, huh?! You love me only because of my tight asshole that's what! I'm beddable and as soon as your done with me you throw me out! I can't believe I got into this bullshit with the book, I should've stayed in the circus and rotted in my own bad jokes."

Stolas pushed Blitzø into the headboard of the bed, rocking it a good amount. " **SAY THAT AGAIN. I DARE YOU.** "

Blitzø shuddered under the heat that was Stolas's demonic energy. "I feel like I'm not appreciative enough, I'm not a good dad towards Loona because I can't seem to nail that spot with her interests and every time I do I overdo it and then she doesn't want to hang out with me. With Moxxie and Millie I want what they have so bad it's gotten to the point of literal fucking stalking them and watching them fuck while they're unaware that I'm there and I'm jacking off because I have no one else to hold. Yes, you are available, but we only have sex in a rough, quick way and I feel like you see me just as a fucktoy and..." he paused to sniff. "I don't wanna be a fucktoy. I want to be loved. Love me, Stolas. Please..."

Stolas took the time to drink the stutter-absent rant that the imp dropped on his head right now. He looked down in shame. "I'm sorry Blitzø...I really do love you, it's just that I feel like I'm so goddamn obsessed...do you want me to stop calling you during work hours so that I myself can't invade your privacy?"

"No, nonono, you don't have to stop that, it's just when it's so bleep-filled and shit and I'm just trying to go through the day. Ugh... I feel so damn tense. I need to relax."

Stolas looked at Blitzø. The imp wasn't surprised that the prince seemed to not know what to do next, but was surprised when the owl's beak landed on his lips. Blitzø heart ignited as if Stolas was a cigarette lighter and it was tossed on the gasoline that was himself. Blitzø just melted into that kiss, and when they broke away after what seemed like eternity until the eventual heat death of the universe, Stolas spoke.

"Do you want to know what love feels like, Blitzy?"

"Yes. Fuck, I need this shit."

There's a difference between having sex and making love. And that's exactly what these two did. Non-existent love life, huh Moxxie. Then again.

Moxxie doesn't know shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really into these types of fics, but I write them because you guys enjoy it. In fact, my two most popular works are angst one-shots.
> 
> EXPOSED and WHY WON'T YOU GET UP. Read those if you haven't.
> 
> As of now, I have officially reached 100 kudos in total. I never thought I'd blow up like this on AO3. God bless everyone and have a blessed day.
> 
> Peace out, broski's.


	5. HAZBIN STREAMS: TRAILER (SORT OF)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new mini series for SOFT COKE TEARS!

Hi, wassup. I'm WUTBOIWHOISDIS. A have a new mini series planned for SOFT COKE TEARS and I think it's a pretty good idea.

I call it:

HAZBIN STREAMS!

A gaming series where the Hazbin Hotel and Helluva Boss characters put aside their differences (basically an AU based off of a comic where the show has bloopers and behind the scenes) and they stream video games. Things like Minecraft, Among Us, GTA 5, Mario Kart, Mario Party, Super Smash Bros. and plenty of other video games. You can request games for them to play as well. They will also be fooling around in general, doing random stuff, basically HuniCast but it's the characters instead of the artists/VA's. I will introduce the usernames for the characters that will be involved.

Charlie - CharliesRainbow

Vaggie - gothmoth14

Angel Dust - KinkyBootzPlayz

Alastor - Alastor

Husk - barcat76

Niffty - NifftyPlaysGames

Arackniss - topgunlive

Molly - XOXOMolly

Cherri Bomb - Arsonqueen

Sir Pentious - SnakeboiSwagg

Valentino - Mothpimp808

Vox - Voxelgames

Velvet - Xx_v3lv3tcak3s_xX

Lucifer - King of Hell

Lilith - TheQueenWhoTops

Blitzø - blitzorodeo

Loona - Loonamoon

Moxxie - GamesWithMoxxie

Millie - beautymarkbabe666

Stolas - daddyhoothoot

Octavia - gothckstaroctavia


	6. HAZBIN STREAMS AMONG US! PT. 1 (HH)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of the HAZBIN STREAMS crew plays the murder mystery game Among Us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's starring streamers are:
> 
> Charlie - CharliesRainbow  
> Vaggie - gothmoth14  
> Angel Dust - KinkyBootzPlayz  
> Alastor - Alastor  
> Husk - barcat76  
> Niffty - NifftyPlaysGames  
> Cherri Bomb - Arsonqueen  
> Sir Pentious - SnakeboiSwagg
> 
> Also, keep in mind the characters may make fun of ships. I myself have nothing against shippers. Also, I warn for a little bit of what may be out-of-character.

(The streamers are sitting in their own respective areas.)

 **CharliesRainbow:** Are we live? We're live, right?

 **gothmoth14:** We should be live. Yup, the viewers are rolling in. Wow...okay...Angel, are you seeing this?

 **KinkyBootzPlayz:** Hell yeah, I am! We're already at 100K fa' fuck's sake! I think it's 'cause of me and my hot bod.

 **gothmoth14:** Oh please...they're here for all of us. Least I hope so.

(The comments are going wild over the members that are present. The streamers talk over Discord video chat so that all of their face cams can be seen by viewers.)

 **CharliesRainbow:** Alright, we should get about five more people in here to start playing, so hang on tight!

(A ten dollar donation pops up.)

 **CharliesRainbow:** Oh, thanks for the ten dollar donation!...um...how do you say that name? EimGei?

 **KinkyBootzPlayz:** I think it's pronounced 'I'm gay'. And ya absolutely right. I am gay.

 **gothmoth14:** I second that. *small laugh*

(Niffty and Husk join the room.)

 **NifftyPlaysGames:** Hi guys! Guys, can you hear me? Guys?

 **barcat76:** Loud and clear, Niff. I'm here too, I guess. What're we doing, anyway?

(Charlie proceeds to tell everyone what's going on.)

 **CharliesRainbow** **:** So today we're gonna be playing a mystery game! It's called Among Us and we play as these little bean astronauts on a spaceship and we have to do tasks to keep it afloat.

 **NifftyPlaysGames:** Oooh, I LOVE mystery! Is it murder mystery?

 **KinkyBootzPlayz:** I swear, if this is like fuckin' Clue then I'm not playing. Arackniss always gets too serious with Clue.

 **gothmoth14:** Actually, it's a tad bit different. There's an impostor and they have to kill off the crewmates. However, they don't look like an impostor and you have to figure it out.

 **barcat76:** Ok, I can see so many ways this can go wrong. *sips booze*

(Alastor joins the stream. As expected, the chat goes BONKERS.)

 **Alastor:** *his mic is muted*

 **KinkyBootzPlayz:** Alastor. Al! You're muted.

 **Alastor:** *unmutes mic* My apologies. Hello, my fellow sinners! How is everyone doing today?

(Three donations, all with messages to Alastor, pop up on screen. However, they go unnoticed.)

 **gothmoth14:** *snickers* Al, your video's off.

 **Alastor:** Bloody hell. *turns it on* Now you can see me?

 **CharliesRainbow:** Wow, Al! You're a fast learner! Good job finding out how to get both on!

 **Alastor:** Thank you, my charming demon belle. At least someone appreciates my efforts, you know how I am with this absurd technology.

 **barcat76:** I'll say. You can't even use your phone right. I remember this one time he butt dialed-

(Angel's phone buzzes)

 **KinkyBootzPlayz:** Hey guys, I just got a text, hol' on. She's coming in...

 **Alastor:** Thank heavens, Angel. You actually helped me for once.

 **gothmoth14:** Who's coming? Angel...

 **KinkyBootzPlayz:** Three...two...and....

(Cherri Bomb joins the stream.)

 **Arsonqueen:** 'SUP BITCHES! The one and only has dropped into your turf!

 **gothmoth14:** You sound like Sir Pentious. *Angel laughs at the response*

 **Arsonqueen:** Shit, I knew someone would say that. Way to ruin my first stream, Vags. Speaking of, where is the edgelord himself?

 **Alastor:** I gave him a personal invite! A truce to when he bombed the hotel in the pilot.

 **barcat76:** Alastor gives a truce?! What the fuck did you do to Alastor, you fake? *laughs*

 **NifftyPlaysGames:** YAY! Fake Alastor is my nice boy now. He's MY nice boy. He'll play so many games with us!

 **Alastor:** I would only hope so, dear, I am still not too fond with this monitor in front of me.

(Sir Pentious joins the stream.)

 **SnakeboiSwagg:** What'ssssss up my fellow gamers and we just lost some viewers. Am I that out of touch that I can't keep up with the youth?

 **Arsonqueen:** Hey! It's edgy boy! And yeah, you're old, so don't try.

 **SnakeboiSwagg:** Excuse me, Miss Bomb, but you don't know who you're dealing with! I was watching this stream so I already know what we're playing, and I'll show you how good of an impostor I am.

 **KinkyBootzPlayz:** *laughs yet again* An impostor you are, Penty.

 **SnakeboiSwagg:** Charlie, madame, start the game please.

 **CharliesRainbow:** Oh, right! Sorry, I was too caught up in setting up. Here!

//////

(Everyone has their monitors on the Among Us game.

Charlie is yellow.

Vaggie is purple.

Angel is pink.

Alastor is red.

Nifty is cyan.

Husk is brown.

Cherri Bomb is lime.

Sir Pentious is orange.)

(Two impostors are set on The Skeld. The first impostors are Angel and Niffty.)

 **CharliesRainbow:** Alright everyone, make sure to mute yourselves so you don't reveal who you are!

(Everyone mutes themselves. Alastor struggles in doing so, but he gets it eventually.)

//////

(Cherri Bomb is trying to swipe her card in admin.)

 **Arsonqueeen:** Come on...*too fast*...fuckin'....*didn't read*...what if I...*attemps to swipe slowly**too slow*...*Aussie accent*YOU ABSOLUTE SWINE!...*spams the card as she gets angrier with every failed attempt*...You know what, FUCK THIS, FUCK YOU, AND FUCK YOUR STUPID ID SCAN! What absolute dickheads programmed this feature?! Fuckin'...ugh, I'll get back to it.

(Charlie is standing behind Cherri as she leaves after her failed attempts.)

 **CharliesRainbow:** Why did she take so long? That's a little weird...

(In the reactor, Sir Pentious is working on trying to start it up.)

 **SnakeboiSwagg:** Finally, I started the reactor! Those light patterns are horrible, such a waste of time...

(Angel walks down the hallway where the reactor is. Sir Pentious sees him.)

 **SnakeboiSwagg:** Oh, it's Angel. I wonder where he's headed. I shall follow him!

(Vaggie is filling up gas in the lower engine. She notices Angel walking by her in a zigzag motion. Must be spamming A and D.)

 **gothmoth14:** What're you up to, Angel?

(She hears a splatter sound effect.)

 **KinkyBootzPlayz:** One bitch down, 5 more to go!

 **barcat76:** Fuck! I didn't even do anything yet! Bullshit...

(Vaggie walks over and finds Husk's body. However, right before she reported it, Sir Pentious saw her.

Everyone is now at the emergency meeting. They all unmute except for Husk, because the dead players can't talk.)

 **SnakeboiSwagg:** The moth madame is the one responsible for the felony!

 **gothmoth14:** Are you goddamn serious?! You are so quick to accuse me for killing Husk, you almost got me thinking that it's you instead of Angel!

 **KinkyBootzPlayz:** Hey, I didn't do anything! I was in electrical!

 **Alastor:** I have absolutely no idea what is going on!

 **CharliesRainbow:** Guys, calm down. Where was everybody?

 **gothmoth14:** I was in storage filling up the gas. I saw Angel walk by me an-

 **CharliesRainbow:** Uh uh uh, wait. Angel, how about you?

 **KinkyBootzPlayz:** I was in electrical doin' wires.

 **CharliesRainbow:** Okay. Al?

 **Alastor:** I have absolutely no knowledge of these locales. I could say it looked like to be some kind of hospital facility.

 **gothmoth14:** That's medbay, Alastor. Niffty?

 **NifftyPlaysGames:** I was in the cafeteria! I emptied out the garbage.

 **Arsonqueen:** *normal accent* I was in admin. The fucking card reader won't pick up my shit!

 **SnakeboiSwagg:** I was going to start the reactor. It's a very hard pattern to follow.

 **CharliesRainbow:** And to finish off, I was also in admin waiting for my turn to swipe my card.

 **Arsonqueen:** We could've done it at the same time. You're sus, princess.

 **CharliesRainbow:** What? I didn't know that! Don't vote me, please!

 **gothmoth14:** I'm voting Angel.

 **KinkyBootzPlayz:** And because of that, I'm voting you too, bitch.

 **SnakeboiSwagg:** I am voting Vagatha because I found her with the cadaver!

 **gothmoth14:** Are you fucking kidding me?! Dios, sácame de este plano de existencia.

 **Alastor:** I just found out that we can skip the voting process! It makes everything so much easier, but I'm voting Angel.

 **KinkyBootzPlayz:** What?! Come on, Al...

(The chat spams a bunch of pogger emojis.)

 **CharliesRainbow:** *laughing*I think it's best if I skip too, I'm not suspicious of anyone yet.

 **NifftyPlaysGames:** I'm sorry Angel. I'll vote for myself to make you feel better.

(Angel's breath hitches. Nifty better not give her position as secondary impostor away! Luckily, her remark goes unnoticed.)

 **Arsonqueen:** Imma vote for snake boy over here. Accusing one of my besties.

 **SnakeboiSwagg:** Oh, you charlatan! You think you are a detective, is that right?

(Charlie is laughing during all of this.

Voting time has ended.

Vaggie was voted two times.

Angel was voted two times.

Sir Pentious was voted once.

Niffty was voted once by herself.

No one was ejected. 2 impostors left.)

//////

(Seven players left. Round two starts as everyone mutes up and finishes up their tasks.)

(Charlie cheerfully swipes her card and uploads data to admin from the cafeteria.)

 **NiffyPlaysGames:** Sorry, Charlie!

(Charlie witnesses Niffty's character stab her multiple times in the back. Physically and metaphorically.)

 **CharliesRainbow:** What?! I was just in Medbay with you! Aw....

(Niffty vents through admin and pops up in the hallway above Shields. Waiting eight seconds for her cool down to pass, she sees Alastor and decides to spare him. He seems to be wandering the halls.)

 **Alastor:** Hmmm...I saw Niffty in the dining hall...I shall follow her and see what she's up too.

(Alastor follows Nifty. She thinks he's catching on to her role as impostor.)

 **NifftyPlaysGames:** Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no! I think I've blown my cover! I hope Angel's alright!

(Speaking of the spider, he just finished killing off Cherri Bomb in Communications.)

 **KinkyBootzPlays:** Sorry, Cherri. It's just business.

 **Arsonqueen:** *Aussie accent* You sly fucking bastard!

(Husk, this entire time, has been sipping on booze while spectating as ghost.)

 **barcat76:** *on mute* Huh, didn't think he'd betray his friend like that. So that's the kind of person you are, huh, Angel?

(Vaggie sees Alastor following Niffty. She wastes no time making her way to the emergency button.)

*BZZZRT*

(Vaggie has summoned in emergency meeting.)

 **KinkyBootzPlayz:** How am I not surprised that in both meetings, you out of all people started them?

 **gothmoth14:** Alastor was following Niffty. She was running for her life, so I pressed the button before the shitlord could end it.

 **Alastor:** I was conspiring no such thing! She looked suspicious, so I was trying to see if SHE was the trickster! Sorry, Niffty, I still cherish you the way I do in the real world.

 **SnakeboiSwagg:** How many tasks have you done, Alastor?

 **Alastor:** I have tasks?

 **gothmoth14:** Charlie literally said that at the beginning of the game! Weren't you listening?!

 **Alastor:** Maybe. *Vaggie growls in frustration* Speaking of the demon belle, it says she and Cherri are deceased.

 **CharliesRainbow:** *on mute* Yeah...

 **gothmoth14:** Which leaves to my point that I think the impostors are Angel and Alastor!

 **KinkyBootzPlays:** Oh, come on, you're voting us fa' shits and gigs.

 **gothmoth14:** Nope. I'm voting you off.

 **Alastor:** I am highly suspicious of you as well.

 **SnakeboiSwagg:** I too believe you are an impostor.

 **KinkyBootzPlayz:** Fuck.

 **NifftyPlaysGames:** Bye, Angel! I'll see you after the round ends!

(Voting time has ended.

Angel was voted four times.

KinkyBootzPlayz was an impostor. One impostor remains.)

 **KinkyBootzPlayz:** Bye, hoes. *on mute* Good luck, Niffty. Lucifer knows ya need it.

//////

(Third round starts. Everyone is muted.)

(Sir Pentious is finishing up his final task in Shields. Alastor finally started his tasks, which he chose to swipe his card. Vaggie is with Niffty, in Medbay. She motions Niffty towards the Medbay scan, to prove she herself isn't impostor.)

 **gothmoth14:** Aaaaand...done! Alright Niffty, your turn.

(Niffty gets up on the scanning pad, but as soon as she is about to seemingly start, she dashes off and kills Vaggie. Vaggie sees an animation where Niffty pushes her on the ground and pops several bullets into her back.)

 **NifftyPlaysGames:** Gee, this feels like my hotel cleaning routine! Very satisfying...*giggles creepily*

 **gothmoth14:** *5 seconds pass* Woah. I...did not see that coming. Good job Niffty!

 **NifftyPlaysGames:** Now, who should be my next unfortunate victim? Wait, is that how Al talks? Hey chat, am I talking like Alastor?

(The chat has mixed responses. Some say yes, some say no, one asks Niffty to have his babies. Creep...)

 **NifftyPlaysGames:** See a lot of yes's...no's...eww, I can't have babies! No, that's a no no from Niffty!

(The chat proceeds to absolutely MERC the guy who created that comment. Elsewhere, Alastor is fixing wires.)

 **Alastor:** Hmmm....these wires are way too undemanding. Matching colors is like that of a kids game.

(He finishes the wires and then proceeds to exit Electrical. As soon as he does so, the lights go off.)

 **SnakeboiSwagg:** What in Hell?! Somebody sabotaged the lights! I must go and fix them.

(Sir Pentious walks to Electrical to fix the lights. In his limited vision, he sees Niffty running towards Electrical.)

 **SnakeboiSwagg:** Oh, hello there, Niffty! Must've come to fix lights wi-

 **NifftyPlaysGames:** Goodbye, snake sir!

(Sir Pentious stares in horror as a sharp tongue from Niffty's character pierces his character through the face. You can hear his controller creaking with pressure.)

 **Alastor:** Huh?

 **SnakeboiSwagg:** GODDAMNIT!!! I WAS GOING TO WIN FOR ALL OF US! Tiny little cretin...

(The winners are the impostors. Niffty's character is displayed as well as Angel's, although he's a ghost. Everyone unmutes.)

 **CharliesRainbow:** Good job, Niffty! I didn't know you could play so well as impostor!

 **gothmoth14:** You were the last person I thought would be the killer. Kudos, I guess.)

 **KinkyBootzPlayz:** Alastor, you son of a bitch! Ya ruined me! I thought ya loved me!

 **Alastor:** I do not despise you, my effeminate fellow! Only to a certain level!

 **barcat76:** Oh boy, here we go again.

 **SnakeboiSwagg:** That's it, I've lost nearly all my dignity.

 **Arsonqueen:** Like you had any to begin with, edgelord! Niffty offed you like a pro.

 **KinkyBootzPlayz:** Hey, I had my fair share a' killings too! I killed Husky and Cherri!

 **barcat76:** Didn't even give me a chance to do shit either!

 **NifftyPlaysGames:** Thanks guys! The killing was very satisfying.

(The streamers and the chat go silent. What the actual f***, Niff?)

 **NifftyPlaysGames:** Is it something I said? *notices something in the corner of her eye* OhguysIgottagoanastybugisinmyroomBYEEEEE!!! *she disconnects*

(Everyone stays silent.)

 **CharliesRainbow:** Well, that was a little unexpected. But you guys had fun, right?

 **KinkyBootzPlayz:** I'm up fa' more!

 **gothmoth14:** Hey, I'd be an amazing ass impostor, just watch me, hun.

 **CharliesRainbow:** I know you will, Vaggie. *impossibly smiling*

 **Alastor:** I still have no idea what I was supposed to do.

 **Arsonqueen:** I'm up, but Angel, pull a stunt like that again and I'll FUCKING TEAR YOU TO SHREDS, BFF STYLE!

 **KnkyBootzPlayz:** How da fuck do ya kill some on BFF style?

 **SnakeboiSwagg:** I think she means that she will kill you in a special way, just like that cretin Niffty did so...oh look, I got a donation!

(The donation is $50 by PentnissLoverAG)

 **SnakeboiSwagg:** Thank you! You are so kind, PentnissLoverAG! Wait, PENTNISS LOVER?!

 **Arsonqueen:** *bursts out laughing* Edgelord has a boyfriend!

 **SnakeboiSwagg:** I do NOT have a boyfriend! Who the hell is Niss?!

 **KinkyBootzPlayz:** They're talking' 'bout my brother Arackniss, Pen.

 **SnakeboiSwagg:**.....................*he disconnects*

(Because Sir Pentious disconnects, two specific people are crying laughing.)

 **Arsonqueen:** OHH, THAT'S FUCKING GOLDEN!

 **KinkyBootzPlayz:** HE HATED THE IDEA OF DATING SOMEONE WITH MY BLOOD THAT HE JUST-*imitates disconnect sound and starts laughing again* *everyone else starts laughing at the imitation*

 **CharliesRainbow:** *laughing* Angel, you're so horrible!

 **gothmoth14:** *laughing* Ay, Dio, someone, my stomach hurts...

 **Alastor:** Angel, why won't you join a radio show? That's star material!

 **KinkyBootzPlayz:** I am star material, Al. I'm the shiniest star their is!

*at the same time*

 **CharliesRainbow:** Ha, no!

 **gothmoth14:** Ha, no!

 **Alastor:** Ha, no!

 **barcat76:** Ha, no!

 **Arsonqueen:** Ha, no!

 **KinkyBootzPlayz:**.........Fuck ya'll. *he disconnects*

 **gothmoth14:** Well, I guess that's it. Till next time, guys. *she disconnects*

 **Arsonqueen:** Same. *she disconnects*

 **barcat76:** *he disconnects*

 **CharliesRainbow:** Yeah, I do have a hotel I gotta tend to. Alastor, how was your first stream?

 **Alastor:** I wouldn't find my past self saying this, but I believe it was very entertaining! I would love to do it it again with you, darling!

 **CharliesRainbow:** Oh, thank you, Al! That's great to hear from you! Well, I guess that's it for now guys. Thank you so much for tuning in.

(The chat is filled with goodbye messages, emojis and some telling them 'please don't go'.)

 **CharliesRainbow:** *singsong* Bye!

 **Alastor:** And stay tuned...*mischevious laugh*

(End stream.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think in the comments.


	7. MEMORIES (HH)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie hates Extermination Day. She was, however, able to protect everyone that was inside. But what happens when she can't protect anyone from herself?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mild gore and self-mutilation warning.

December 31st. The day where the streets ran red.

Charlie hated this day with a passion. She hated how the screams of the people pierced the night. How the corpses of people who could've had families or friends just lay in the street. How the angels of Heaven showed absolutely no fucking mercy.

And she hated how nobody cared in the end.

Her father Lucifer had told her why they happen when she was at such a young age.

_These fuckers come down here because everyone here is a piece of degenerate shit, and it really doesn't matter if they get hurt in the end, obviously. They deserved it, Charlie. Why can't you understand?_

But of course, there was that one Extermination Day that she absolutely refused to talk about. She felt like she wasn't herself. She was really, and truly, the demon she wa-

"Charlie, darling, what are you doing up so late?"

Charlie was quick to dry any tears shown on her face and turned to her ever-smiling business partner.

"Oh...hey Al, I was just thinking on some things. I'm okay, it's just..."

Alastor looked at her with a comforting smile. "I am very much aware how you detest these yearly events, my demon belle. But do not fret! With the hotel running as smoothly as it is already, everyone is in a safe spot." Alastor would finish with his average smile message.

"All that you need to do is smile, Charlie! Because..." He looked at the princess eager for response.

"Hehe...you're never fully dressed without a smile!" Charlie beamed at the Overlord.

"That's the way to think, chérie! Pleasant dreams!" Alastor walked out of the foyer. Charlie took a breath of relief. Everything was gonna be okay!

She was going to walk to her and Vaggie's penthouse suite when her phone buzzed. She realized that she forgot it on the mantle above the fireplace. The notification was just that the extermination had started. It was alright, though, the magical barrier in front of the hotel was set and everyone was inside and okay.

"Phew....everything's going to be okay, Charlie...you're safe here..."

Charlie headed upstairs.

//////

Vaggie had just finished showering and getting dressed. She was simply in underwear and a black night shirt, sitting on the bed she and Charlie slept in.

The exterminations were always some kind of nightmare, yes, but Vaggie didn't feel scared. Oh, not at all. She was used to the screams, the blood that covered everything, the stray weapons of those who tried to fight back, but knew very damn well that they couldn't.

She didn't feel scared. She didn't feel vulnerable.

She felt remorse. Regret. Guilt.

Because she was once one of those who were in the slaughtering.

Vaggie remembered what she did that landed her in this cesspool in the first place.

//////

_"Why are you stalling, Vagatha, kill her now!"_

_The young exterminator looked down at the young female imp that had been beaten to near submission. Every breath labored and her eyes nearly closed as if she would die any second now. The imp's baby in a carriage cried loudly in the background._

_"Vagatha, if you don't kill her now, you'll be stuck here! Follow with the mission!"_

_She looked back at the exterminator that was her partner. Darius had nice low-cut blonde hair and blue eyes, the only major contrast being his very dark skin. He was a very loyal soldier as well._

_"I...I don't know if I can..."_

_"Are you SERIOUS?! Vaggie! You...I...what...hahahahaha!" Darius started laughing at the poor imp who was focusing on trying to back away as fast as she can without exasperating the little bit of energy she had left, but the dark-skinned exterminator pointed his Glock towards her, making her stop in her tracks and sob in fright. Darius turned back to Vaggie._

_"I helped you! I am the reason why you take part in these exterminations. I practically raised you! And now you're going to deny the very order that you were given? Christ...maybe losing your eye earlier did a number on your brain..."_

_Vaggie was tired of the pain in her left eye that was still bleeding. Tired of his berating, the fact that some of these people were so innocent, the feeling in the back of her mind that she had killed those who were undeserving. The crying from the child as well. She wouldn't take it anymore._

_"No."_

_"Come again?"_

_"I'm not killing her! She's innocent, I can feel it."_

_Darius was absolutely flabbergasted. "I was never a big fan of people claiming that they can 'sense' things in Heaven, but this is fucking ridiculous."_

_"Darius, put the gun down."_

_"They all deserve this, Vaggie. Know what? Here." Darius tossed the gun to Vaggie as she started at the imp mother that had managed to make it to the crib. She got up, as best that she could. Surprisingly, all the way up. She took the wrap off of the baby's head so that she could see her._

_Vaggie got a good view of her as well. The small imp girl was so cute and pretty. Large yellow eyes that glowed bright in the dark atmosphere. Two small black horn buds stuck out of the girl's forehead. She was really a beautiful baby. It took a lot of effort to not sigh at the sight._

_What really stuck out to Vaggie and Darius, however, was when the mother sang to her child._

_-_

_Summer in the hills  
_

_Those hazy days I do remember  
_

_We were running still  
_

_Had the whole world at our feet  
_

_Watching seasons change  
_

_Our roads were lined with adventure  
_

_Mountains in the way  
_

_Couldn’t keep us from the sea  
_

_Here we stand open arms  
_

_This is home where we are  
_

_Ever strong in the world that we made_

_I still hear you in the breeze_

_See your shadows in the trees_

_Holding on, memories never change  
_

_-_

_Vaggie felt the cold of her tears from her one eye. It was so beautiful how a mother and a child could bond in such a way. The child had stopped crying, and was now resting peacefully in the carriage. The angel's heartstrings tugged at her, and she couldn't bring herself to shoot the loving imp._

_She brought the gun down._

_"I'm done, Darius. I'm not killing her. I will find someone else."_

_"Okay then. I'll do it myself."_

_Vaggie realized that Darius was no longer to her left. He was right behind the imp woman, readying a spear to stab right in between her heart._

_"NOOOO!"_

_*BANG*_

_With that sound, the baby started crying again. Clean perfect headshot. The body fell backwards as the spear clattered to the ground. The imp woman cowered over her baby to try and protect it, but the damage was already done._

_Vaggie put a hole in Darius's head. Blue blood leaked out his skull, and some brain matter was scattered behind him._

_She killed Darius. She killed an Angel._

_"No! No no nononononoAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" The imp woman watched in horror as Vaggie's holiness was stripped away from her. Vaggie screamed bloody murder at the pain as she floated. It fucking burned. Her hair turned silver and her skin grey. Her brown eye found a new shade of sunset pink and her injured eye painfully covered itself in a pink X symbol. Her armor disappeared and her tunic was reduced to rags. Her angel wings changed as well, the colors matching her eye. She had been forsaken._

_Vaggie fell to the ground with an ungracious thump. After a few minutes, she got up and saw her reflection in a nearby window shard. She gasped at what had become of her, and immediately fell to the floor and started crying._

_"Oh God, I'm so sorry...I've been forsaken, please forgive me...I don't want to stay here..." She continued until she felt something touch her shoulder._

_She immediately reeled back, but was surprised to find the imp woman. Fireworks had gone off in the background, and she saw that all of the angels had been retreating upwards to Heaven. Sadly, she wouldn't be joining them this year._

_But the imp woman spoke._

_"Ma'am...I...thank you so much for saving me and my baby...."_

_Vaggie was surprised. This hell-spawn was thanking her for saving her baby? This was out of the ordinary. Imps didn't care about anything. Or did they?_

_"Y-....you're we-welcome...but I....I..." Vaggie was about to break down again when the imp woman shushed her._

_"No, don't worry, you're okay...since I'm still alive, would you like to head back to my place?"_

_"S-seriously?"_

_"Sure. You saved my life, I think it's best if I gave back."_

_Such a kind soul. How could she possibly be in hell?_

_Vaggie looked at the baby that was in the mother's arms. "What's her name?"_

//////

Vaggie stared out the window at the carnage before closing the blinds. She couldn't bare to look at her old life. She was here now, and she was here to stay.

Vaggie decided to loosen up a little bit to calm herself. She turned on a desk lamp if front of her, the only light source in the room at the moment.

She took off her night shirt, revealing her small black bra. Vaggie focused on the energy she was left with, and after a few minutes, she felt the force from her back. With a loud flap, large pink and red wings spread out over the bed. It felt so relaxing to just let them out once in a while. Charlie knew of this, and when she figured out she loved her the same way even after showing her wings, it was uplifting to hear that she didn't have to hide anymore. She was safe with Charlie, even as a former exterminator.

Or so she thought.

Charlie got upstairs and turned the corner to her penthouse sweet. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. She knew Vaggie wanted to have her privacy sometimes, even though they've seen each other undressed plenty.

No answer? Hmm, strange. Charlie knocked again. Was Vaggie already asleep? Charlie wouldn't be surprised. She opened the door and stepped in.

"Hey Va-*GASP*"

How did they get in here? Didn't she put up the magical barrier?! Why was an angel in the room?!

"Oh, hey hun! Hun?"

" **WHERE IS SHE? WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!** " Charlie's serrated fangs were out, horns on full display, her hair flowing right behind her. Her eyes were blood red with the small yellow irises.

"Babe, it's me, Vaggie! I just wanted to spre-"

" **L̵̯͖̦͍̃̑̀Î̷̻̠̓̓̐A̷̳̘̯̓Ŕ̷͔͗̄͝!̷͍̯̃́̓͠** "Charlie charged at her, tackling her love. She started clawing at Vaggie, but her reflexes were able to stop her from doing too much.

"Ow, stop! It's me, Vaggie! What are you doing?!"

" **Y̸̲̓O̴̲̓Ṳ̵̽ ̷̾ͅW̸̢̾I̴͉̐L̶̨̀L̴̤̀ ̶͓̎P̵̺̚A̸̧͂Ÿ̸̬́ ̶̳͑F̵̖͑O̴̞̕Ř̷̦ ̷̘̓H̷͇̽U̶̢̿R̷͈̿T̷͎̄I̷̟͑Ñ̶͈Ǵ̴̢ ̶̻͂H̷̱͒I̸̹̾M̷̘͗!"**

"Who?! Charlie, stop!"

Vaggie managed to pry Charlie off of her. They had enough room to square off, but Vaggie knew this room wasn't ideal for flying. Charlie couldn't let her put her wings back either. Speaking of wings, Charlie's were out as well.

" **MY FATHER ALMOST DIED BECAUSE OF YOU! I WON'T LET YOU GET AWAY WITH THIS!** "

"Honey, let's talk this out. I am not the person you are thinking about!"

" **YOUR DIVINE TECHNIQUES WON'T WORK ON ME, YOU MURDERER! GET AWAY FROM HIM!** "

Charlie lunged at her girlfriend, who reluctantly punched her to the side. "I don't want to fight you!"

" **SHUT UP...JUST S̵̫̭͙̹̃͝H̷͎̮͓͑̋͜U̴̯̦̬͆̈́͜T̴̥̈́̈͘͝ ̴̢̮͎̚T̷̲͖̓H̵͓̉E̸͎͑̾ ̵̲̂́͒F̸̧̰͕͌͐ͅŪ̶͙͈͕̕C̸͖͋̀Ḳ̴̻͊̎͜ ̶͕̮̩̃̈́̈́͜Ù̶̻͓̻̜̈́̈̕Ṕ̸͖!"**

Charlie gave a clean swipe at Vaggie's side, knocking her over. Vaggie bumped into the drawer, noticing that her old spear was about to fall blade first on Charlie. She quickly grabbed it and pointed it at the princess, as much as she didn't want to. Charlie stopped in her tracks.

" **SO NOW YOU'RE GOING TO TRY AND KILL ME TOO. VERY FUCKING SWEET!** "

"CHARLIE, STOP! I DON'T WANT TO HURT YOU!"

"What's goin' on up 'ere, I'm tryna-"

Both of the girls turned around to see Angel Dust, Alastor, and Niffty standing in the doorway. Charlie's anger quickly rose higher.

" **NO! I WON'T LET ANY OF YOU TAKE HIM!** **NOT NOW AND NOT EVER!** "

"Charlie, dear, pull yourself together! Now one is here for foul reason-"

" **D̶̨́I̸̡̡͉͑E̴͓̾̈́ ̶̞͔̇̒Y̷̗͌̎̈́ͅO̷̼͇͆́̿̓͜U̵̺̞̿̉͠ ̶̩̎ͅW̸͗ͅO̸̰̦̣͘R̸͓͂͋T̷̬͓̱̬͑H̶̖̳̳̳̿̒L̷̫̗̦͊͘E̴͈̽S̶̪͝S̶͙͇͋͌̔͠ ̴͎͛̅S̷̹͖͆̚͝T̸̯̻̽̋͊A̴͕̽̿̂̌G!"**

Alastor watched as Charlie flew towards him. He used his voodoo tendrils to grab Charlie, but to his surprise, she was completely unfazed.

Charlie cut through them like butter. She slashed at Alastor who teleported to the back of the room, next to Vaggie.

Angel Dust didn't know what to do. He didn't want to use his guns against Charlie, firstly because he didn't want to shoot Charlie, and two, he doubted if it would work anyway. So he tried a distraction. He emptied a clip from his Tommy gun and threw it at her.

It hit her and she only flinched slightly. Her head turned very quickly and focused on the spider. She smirked.

" **OH, WON'T YOU LOOK AT THAT. HE THINKS HE CAN FIGHT ME.** " Angel jumped in just the nick of time before Charlie could grab him by the neck.

"Char, hold yourself togetha'!"

" **GET AWAY FROM HER!** "

Alastor noticed that Charlie was no longer in touch with reality. What could possibly going on in her head?

"I believe she's having some flashback troubles. We need to subdue her."

Angel and Vaggie looked annoyed at Alastor. At the same time, they said, "No shit, Sherlock!"

Alastor was about to remark back at them when he noticed Niffty had been standing in the doorway, stuck in her own fright. Charlie took notice of her and sneered at her. " **GET OUT OF HERE, YOU USELESS VERMIN.** "

Nifty followed the command and ran. _There she goes_ , Alastor thought to himself.

"ALASTOR, LOOK OUT!"

Alastor had no time to blink when Charlie scratched his stomach area. Alastor was used to pain like this, but it was uncomfortable how the magical burning ate away at some of his skin.

"Aagh, hell....get her!"

Angel tried his best to fight. Being a pole dancer actually had its defense benefits. He grabbed at Vaggie's spear, spun around it, and gave a good roundhouse to the feral princess. A bruise had already formed on her blush.

Vaggie looked at Angel in amazement. He wasn't her favorite person in the world, but DAMN he could fight. He threw some really good punches at Charlie. With every swing and kick, it looked like Charlie was getting tired. "Keep going, Angel!"

The glory wouldn't last long, as Charlie actually feigned any pain that was inflicted and gave a swift kick to Angel's dick.

"Ooooooooh...........fuck...." Angel tipped over to the side and covered his private area.

Charlie tackled Vaggie again, and this time she would be the victor. She can't hurt Daddy anymore.

//////

_"Daddy, stop!"_

_The young princess watched as her father, Lucifer, battled an Exorcist right in their courtyard. The two had their clothes nearly ripped in battle._

_"You're gonna get hurt, Daddy! No more!"_

_Lilith tried her best to comfort her daughter. "Don't worry, my sweet apple, he'll be okay."_

_"No he won't! He's hurt, Mommy! He has to stop!'"_

_In the meantime, Lucifer was actually winning against the angel. Half of their mask had been burnt off, the LED design stopped working properly, glitching between faces. Lucifer had also nearly burnt their clothes off as well._

_" **Stay away from me and MY family** **!** "_

_He landed some more magical spells onto the angel. Charlie didn't want to watch, but she was so hopeful her daddy would win. Until she saw how visible his wounds were._

_"Mommy, please help him! You love Daddy, right?"_

_"Yes I do, my apple pie, but he told me he could do it on his own. Look at how well Daddy's doing!"_

_Lucifer was actually fighting pretty well. Several weapons had pierced the angel's wings, so flight wasn't an option anymore. He landed the last blow to the face, and the angel fell onto the ground. He won._

_" **Charlotte, where are you, my sweet girl?** "_

_"Daddy! You won!"_

_Lucifer looked at his beautiful girl with a smile that could surprisingly warm anyone's heart like an oven. He stretched his arms and walked toward Charlie, who was eager to accept the invitation. However, the warm moment didn't last long._

_" **GRAAAGH!** "_

_"LUCI, NO!"_

_"DADDY!"_

_The angel wasn't fainted at all. He brought a holy fist gauntlet to Lucifer's back, burning it in the process._

_Lucifer winced in pain as he stumbled forward, attempting to grab his staff, but the angel stepped on his wrist._

_" **Guh...*cough**cough*** "_

_The angel raised his spear, ready to stab it through the King of Hell. Despite it being against even Heaven's laws to kill Lucifer, it didn't stop some rebellious ones from trying. It didn't stop this one either._

_And Charlie wouldn't let anyone touch her father like that._

_Lilith looked at Charlie when she heard a very, VERY deep growl come from her. Her horns were out, and her fangs elongated. Lastly, her pigtails loosened up._

_Charlie went full demon mode for the first time in her life._

_" **STAY AWAY FROM MY DADDY!** "_

_Charlie gave a swift kick to the angel's face, kicking down on the ground. She sat on it's neck, reducing its airflow. Then she went absolutely ham._

_Punch after punch after punch. She spoke with every fist to the face._

_" **YOU! WILL! NEVER! HURT! DADDY! OR! MOMMY! EVER! Ǎ̶̠Ğ̵͕Ą̷̳͑́I̴̫̥̣̒͌͊͘N̵̠̖̂͘!̶̼͔͚̂̒̉̅ͅ** "_

_Lucifer looked at his daughter with wide eyes. It took this long for her to reach her limit, he didn't no whether to be proud or scared._

_" **Charlotte, get away from him!** "_

_She wouldn't. She just kept on punching it in the face, making sure he would never get up. Ever again._

//////

Charlie landed about 25 blows on Vaggie's face up to this point. Vaggie couldn't breath at all, for Charlie took to sitting right on her jugular to make sure she wouldn't get up.

" **DIE! JUST DIE! WHY WON'T YOU JUST DIE ALREADY?!** "

If she kept on going like this, Vaggie would truly be dead. But that's not gonna happen.

All of a sudden, Charlie was grabbed from the back. Alastor, Husk, Niffty, Angel Dust, Sir Pentious, Baxter, Crymini, and nearly everyone else in the hotel worked together to pull her off of Vaggie, who laid on the floor unconscious. Everyone had grabbed her. Alastor used his tentacles, Angel sprouted all six arms, Husk used his big muscles, Crymini used the hooked part of her guitar, Baxter pulled from Crymini as well, and Sir Pentious was disguised as one of Al's tentacles. Everyone one worked to pull her off, and their strength matched hers.

Charlie kicked and screams for them to let go. For her sake and for theirs, they wouldn't. But she wouldn't let up.

" **LET GO OF ME! IT'LL KILL EVERYONE! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?! LET GO! STOP IT.....LET ME FUCKING GO!** "

Angel was trying very hard to calm Charlie down. "Charlie, stop! Ya've done enough, stop!" His voice cracked, as it got harder to hold her still.

" **NO, SHE'LL TAKE DADDY AWAY FROM ME! STOP...stop....let me....let me go...I'm sorry daddy...oh...forgive me daddy...mommy...I'm so sorry..I don't want you to go...don't go....** "

Still stuck in her demon form, Charlie sobbed a waterfall. Her efforts to get out of the patron's grips were futile, and she eventually stopped. They let her go when the group thought it was enough, and Husk took to hugging the princess, as she cried in his arms. Alastor looked over to Vaggie, which Nifty had returned, trying her best to clean up, and Angel was also tearing up trying to wake her. "Wake up, Vags, c'mon...we need you. Vags? Vaggie? Don't leave us...don't leave me! Wake up, Vaggie...wake up..." Angel turned to the crowd. "Somebody, do somethin', please!"

Vaggie's wings were slightly damaged, nothing that couldn't be healed. Feathers were strewn about, and they surrounded her. Her body was cut lightly and bruised in several spots as well, mostly on her arms and legs. But the major damage was to her face.

Thank God no divine energy was used. Her head laid in a pool of dark blood. Her nose was shattered, gushing blood profusely. Her x'ed eye was no longer glowing, signaling how she was completely unconscious. A large gash under her working eye covered her cheek in red as well. Because of the large amount of pressure and basically strangulation from Charlie, blood was also a small pool in Vaggie's mouth, pouring down from the sides.

She looked dead. But was somehow still breathing. With every shoddy breath, Vaggie used her nose rather than her mouth, despite it being completely shattered.

Alastor looked at the crowd. All of them took to comforting Charlie, who had fallen asleep and her cries had been reduced to sniffling.

Alastor looked at Vaggie's lifeless seeming body.

"Angel, do not fret. Call the King and Queen, and Husk, bring the demon belle to another suite for the time. I will handle the rest."

//////

7:00 P.M. Wednesday.

Charlie woke up in her old room. She was too tired to think about how in the world she got here, but she was at least glad she was in a familiar spot. She felt her horns were still out, as well as her fangs, so she let the too disappear. Must've been a nightmare.

"Ugh...gosh...that was horrible...*yawn*"

Charlie went to rub at her face when she immediately stopped and grunted in pain. She grabbed a nearby mirror and saw that her face was slightly bruised. Had she hurt herself in her sleep? That was awfully unusual.

She would be startled by a knock at the door. "Oh, uh...come in?"

Lucifer and Lilith walked in. Both sat by her side on both sides of the bed.

Lucifer spoke first. "Good morning, my apple pie. Are you okay?"

"I think so, I mean...you guys are here, and I'm in my room, which is weird enough, but that's okay. I'm just glad that nightmare is over."

"A nightmare, my dear? What nightmare?" Lilith asked Charlie.

Charlie explained it as best as she could. "I remember seeing an Exterminator, it was like that one time that Dad had tried to fight it once, but it was like it was taking you away, and....and...oh, I feel so childish..." Charlie burst into tears again and she hugged both of her parents as tightly as she could. Lucifer took to comforting her with his words.

"Now, now, Charlotte, it's perfectly okay, my sweet girl. We all have our nightmares."

She sniffed. "You do?"

Lilith answered for him. "Yes, even as the King of Hell, he still acts like a puppy sometimes." Lucifer facepalmed as Lilith laughed at him. Charlie was laughing too.

"Thanks guys...anyway, why am I here?"

Lucifer and Lilith's faces gave a concerned look. "Well, you know how your partner, Vagatha, was a former exterminator?"

Charlie was immediately worried. "I never told you that. Who told you?"

Lucifer cleared his throat. "Well, everyone at your hotel."

Charlie realized that something was wrong right this instant. "They don't know that either! Only me and Vaggie know that she was an Exorcist! What happened?!"

Lilith knew the truth would come with a horrible reaction, but it had to come out. "Vagatha decided to spread her wings, and you saw her, and...well...you attacked her."

"I...what?"

"Yes, Charlotte, you attacked your girlfriend because you thought she was an Exorcist."

Charlie shot out of bed and quickly put on her clothes. "I have to get to her! Get the limo ready!"

"Charlotte, slow down, Vaggie's not at the hotel! Don't worry!"

"I HAVE to worry! I have to find her. I could've hurt her!"

Charlie quickly clipped on her suspenders and headed out of the room, walking towards the exit. She would hop into a limo and head to the hotel, despite being told that Vaggie was in the infirmary. However, she would stop in her tracks when she saw Angel, Husk, and Niffty.

"Uh, h-hey guys, what are you doing here? Where's Alastor?"

"Your friend Angel Dust here had called to let us know of the dilemma, and since he has no way of contacting us normally, we responded immediately seeing that it was from your phone. Also, Alastor is in charge of your project until you return." Lucifer inquired.

Charlie walked over to her friends. "What...what happened?"

"You was fightin' with Vaggie, and I was tryna get some sleep, and then I come upstairs to tell you guys ta stop, and I see that you're trying to get at Vaggie..." Angel responded.

"Did I hurt her?! Please, tell me she's okay!"

Lilith motioned her to the right. "She's in the infirmary, Charlotte. Critical condition."

"SHE'S IN CRITICAL WHAT?!" Charlie ran off to the infirmary that was just down the corridor. Despite it being located there, it felt like it took so long to actually get their. She burst into the door, and what she saw absolutely shook her.

Vaggie was hooked up to a respirator. Bandages were placed all over her body. Her bruises were still very much visible, and they had horrible contrast to her beautiful gray skin. The cuts still bled slightly, and despite it looking like she wasn't breathing, the heart monitor showed otherwise. It was a slightly huge bed, given the fact that Vaggie's wings were still out on displayed. But they looked slightly damaged, not too much, but it looked very painful.

Charlie looked in horror. Everyone caught up to her in the room. She didn't even look at them.

"I.....I-I did this?"

"I'm afraid so, my love." Lilith tried her best to comfort her, but what came next was a surprise to all.

"No.....I..... **I hurt Vaggie....** "

Lucifer noticed how worked up his daughter was getting. "Charlotte, Vagatha will be okay-"

Charlie's fist tightened. Ever so slowly, her demon form was coming back. " **No....it's not okay....I hurt her...I promised I wouldn't hurt her and I hurt her...** "

"Char, calm down. It's not ya fault, nor is it hers, babe. Please, she heali-"

Charlie screamed and started sobbing uncontrollably, her demonic making distorting her voice. " **I HURT VAGGIE! I HURT MY LOVE! IT'S ALL MY FAULT! I'M A MONSTER!** "

Nifty piped up. "Miss Charlie, that's not true! You didn't mean to-"

" **I LET MY THOUGHTS GET IN THE WAY AND I HURT HER! I COULD'VE HURT YOU! I AM A MONSTER! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! NONE OF YOU DO! AT ALL!** " Charlie turned to Lucifer.

" **AND DAD?** "

"Apple pie, please. You don't need to cry like this, it's not y-"

" **YOU ARE ABSOLUTELY RIGHT! I'M A FUCKING FAILURE!** "

"HEY! AS YOUR FATHER, I REFUSE YOU LET YOU TALK ABOUT YOURSELF LIKE THAT!"

" **I'M NOT JUST TALKING ABOUT MYSELF! YOU SAID YOURSELF THAT I WAS NOT A DEMON! THAT I WAS A FAILURE BECAUSE I SAW THE GOOD IN PEOPLE! I'M ALSO A FAILURE BECAUSE I TRIED TO HURT EVERYONE THAT I MET! I LET EVERYONE DOWN! I AM A MONSTER!** "

Lilith broke in. "Charlotte, please, that's not true..." She tried to approach Charlie, but she was pushed away.

" **NO! STAY AWAY FROM ME! I'LL JUST END UP HURTING YOU TOO!** "

"Char, stop..." Angel was crying too. "Stop sayin' that 'bout yourself..."

" **IF I'M CAUSING SO MUCH PAIN...** " Charlie looked around the room, desperate to find something. She found Vaggie's spear and grabbed it.

" **I MIGHT AS WELL SPARE YOU FROM WHAT I COULD DO!** "

Husk immediately grabbed the opposite end of the spear and attempted to pull it away. "No, Charlie! We're not letting you put yourself out like this!"

" **LET GO! YOU DON'T NEED ME IN YOUR AFTERLIVES ANYMORE!** "

"Charlotte, no! You've gone too far, I need you to stop this instant!"

Husk's grip worked in favor over Charlie's strength, and he pulled away the spear, handing it to Lucifer, who made it disappear.

"Enough is enough, Charlotte! Why are you acting like this?"

" **HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO FUCKING REPEAT MYSELF? I, AM, A FUCKING, MONSTER! I AM A FUCKING FAILURE! I FAILED TO BE THE DAUGHTER YOU WANTED ME TO BE! I SWORE FALSE PROTECTION OVER MY FRIENDS, AND WORST OF ALL?** " She had grabbed a surgeon's knife and put it over her stomach. " **I HURT THE ONE THING THAT I PROMISED WOULDN'T BE HURT ANYMORE.** "

"CHARLOTTE, NO!"

Charlie didn't listen, and she started stabbing herself in the stomach over and over again. It was only a feeble surgeons knife, but the way she bled made it look like she could've died. The circle of blood on her shirt got bigger as she kept going, and blood started leaking out of her mouth. She kept stabbing herself and she was choking on her own blood. It didn't last long, though, because Lucifer grabbed a hold of her and put a spell on her to make her fall asleep. The knife, now covered completely in red, dropped to the floor, and Charlie gurgled on the blood in her throat.

"Razzle! Dazzle! Get her hooked up to the respirator, please!"

She didn't need the respirator, but Lucifer was too scared for his own daughter to even remember how her body could retaliate by itself. Everyone else seemed to forget too. The bleeding had stopped, but the blood gurgling took 5 minutes to heal.

Lucifer looked at everyone as Niffty took to cleaning the blood that spilled from Charlie on the floor.

"I am so..."Lucifer spoke."...so sorry for what just transpired right now. Part of it is my fault, and I should've encouraged Charlie with her project. My obvious grudge to Heaven that I have got in the way and, well, it got in the way and let's just say I haven't been the best father to Charlie." He looked at her, and she was as calm as a breeze. Lilith was shook by Charlie's reaction, no one noticed the tears that streamed down her face until now.

"Why, Luci," Lucifer turned to his wife, as did Angel and Husk. "Why did Charlie react like this?"

Lucifer took a breath. "My sweet angel, you may have forgotten the one day that I decided to fight an angel." Angel, Husk, and Niffty all stared at him from the blow. "You three may want to sit down.

And just like that, Lucifer explained everything. How the angel trespassed onto the courtyard, how Lucifer told it to leave, how it refused, how they started fighting, and how when he was almost about to die, Charlie came in and absolutely destroyed the angel. She tore at the angel with her own bare hands, and she was only a toddler.

"I didn't know whether to be proud of her or scared that the angel would kill her. The angel was obviously dead, and I pried her off of the body. Since that day, she always stayed in her room during Exterminations. She was afraid of who she was. And now that my daughter had that display, well..." Lucifer looked back at Charlie, who was resting on the bed, then looked back. "It explains so much."

Lilith intruded. "Also, if I am allowed, do not tell Charlie that I told you this, but it needs to come out. When she reached her preteen, and in teenage years, and even in some of her adult years, she took to what you mortals call 'cutting'."

Angel and Niffty gasped. "She cut her wrists?! Just like dat?"

Lilith nodded. "Yes, I'm afraid. I found her one day, and I immediately started to get upset. She was using holy razors, and the reason why you don't see the scars now it because of how she used magic to take away the scars, although only physically."

Husk popped a question. "So that means that the princess of Hell hates being the princess of Hell because she was born to be evil?"

"If you put it that way, then yes," Lucifer answered.

"Ay dio...*sniff*I should've known this was why..."

With the exception of Charlie, everyone's heads shifted towards Vaggie, who was up for the entire conversation. She continued, despite her voice being weak. "She's told me several times on some nights that she didn't want to be a demon anymore. She once said she was jealous that I went to Heaven because it's so nice up there, as far as she had heard, and that she can't have it because she was born down here."

Lucifer was shocked at the revelation. "Vagatha, if I may, does she still go to self-mutilation to get away from her worries?"

"Not anymore..." Vaggie inquired. "With the Happy Hotel and all, she had actually thrown out any objects that could be used for such a thing. Yeah, we own knives, but those are strictly for the kitchen. Ever since I came into her life, she's been happy. And so have I." Vaggie looked at Charlie to the bed on her left. "The reason why I didn't say anything while Charlie went on her rant was because I couldn't. I had no words to say when she started stabbing herself, and Your Majesty, I knew about this memory because on one extermination she told me about it, and I just..." Tears rolled down from Vaggie's eye. "It really hurt to hear how she had hurt an angel not because it was attacking you, but also because it was a reminder of what she couldn't have."

Everyone on this room reeled back and thought of the dump that was dropped on her head.

"Being a former Exorcist, I still have some of that holy energy. Despite you being the literal goddamn devil, Your Majesty," Vaggie turned to Lucifer, who perked up. "I have a lot of respect for you because of the way you treat Charlie. Yeah, you've had your rocky points, but hey, you and the queen are the reason why she's still standing today. All of us are."

"As her father and as the King of Hell, I understand. No one is supposed to like me, and with you being a former angel, I understand where you come from," Lucifer responded. "I may have not thought highly of you before, but I'll have you know you have my respect as the woman who brought even more light to Charlie's soul."

Vaggie gave a weak smile. "Thank you..."

Angel Dust and Niffty were in tears as if they watched an emotional movie, and Husk's eyes were watery, but he wouldn't hide it this time. Angel interrupted the silence.

"When Charlie wakes up, just fuckin' propose to her, Vags."

"Angel, come on, you know I'm not ready yet."

Lilith agreed with Angel however. "We're not forcing you, but the maturity you display would be amazing for a wife."

"Of course, your the best wife, my Lily."

"Lucifer, not here, my love."

Everyone else sighed in annoyance. They just got to know the rulers of Hell personally, and they already caught on to their heartthrob tendencies.

Vaggie looked to Charlie again. It was time to set things straight.

//////

_A year later..._

"Hello, everyone! Please find your seats in the ballroom!"

Charlie smiled at the new guests that came pouring in. Ever since staying at her house and talking with Vaggie about her thoughts, Charlie was all set for her business. Alastor, with how he managed the hotel while she was gone, was confirmed a keeper as a manager. He hugged Charlie when she first came back, and when Vaggie saw how everyone was doing, well, she decided it was safe to trust the overlord. She thought she went insane, but hey, people can prove themselves.

About the ballroom, though.

It turns out redemption was possible if a soul went hard on the grind. And the first people to reach Heaven, was Angel Dust. Everyone at the party was patrons that had joined, the few who were already redeemed, angels from Heaven that supported the project, the staff of the hotel, and of course, Lucifer and Lilith. Also, Angel's two siblings, Arackniss and Molly were there too."

Angel sat at a table with Alastor, Husk, and his siblings, and he was all dolled up. Even in his human form, he was amazingly tall. He was dressed in his signature outfit, only with two arms. His hair was blonde and he had strikingly bright blue eyes, and that caught the attention of Husk. He wondered what he himself looked like, after all of these years being a winged feline demon. He turned to Alastor.

"Hey, Al, would you ever consider this redemption shit?"

"Never in the rest of my lifetime! I am very content where I stand right now!"

"Go fuckin' figure..." Husk took a sip of his booze.

Arackniss turned to Angel. "I don't know, Anthony, the Radio Demon doesn't seem to be like the guy ta' follow in ya steps."

Molly looked at Alastor with an amazed gaze. "But he's so handsome, Niss! I bet him as a human is literal eye candy! Say, mister Alastor, have you got eyes on a girl or a guy yet?" Molly blinked at the deer.

"I also have no interest in romance whatsoever!"

"Aww..."

Angel noticed Charlie walking onto the stage that was set. "Hey guys, shush now, will ya'?"

Charlie walked up to the mic and cleared her throat.

"Testing, one, two, three...alright!"

"Ahem...hello, everyone, and welcome to the Happy Hotel's 3rd anniversary gathering!"

Everyone applauded and a few whistles were heard in the crowd.

"Now, I just want to say I never thought that I would actually get here. The first few months of the Hotel were, to put it the best way, rocky, with how everyone thought of it at first, and how they treated everyone who was involved, but I had a family and I had friends who were there to keep me on the right track. If it weren't for them, none of this would be happening right now. What's important is that we're here now and there's no going back!" More applause followed.

"I just want to say thank you to the following supporters: to Gabriel and Micheal, who helped the project reach Heaven with the Happy Hotel Completion Program!"

Everyone looked to the two angels and applauded, Micheal nodded in acknowledgment while Gabriel held a thumbs up and smiled. Micheal had light brown skin and flowing brown hair. Gabriel had skin that was as white as Charlie's, and his eyes were green.

"Next, I want to thank all of those from Hell who have funded the project. This includes the Goetia family,"

Stolas waved at everyone and grabbed his imp boyfriend, giving him a big fat kiss on the lips. Stella rolled her eyes, while Octavia just sighed and waved at Charlie.

"Hi, Via! I also want to thank the von Eldritch family who helped fund as well. No hard feelings, guys!"

Seviathan smirked at Charlie while Helsa scoffed and looked away. Despite funding, they were still oh so not on speaking terms.

"And of course, I want to thank my very own parents for realizing my dream and supporting me every step of the way. Hi, Mom and Dad!" Charlie gave a light wave.

Lucifer smiled wider, albeit creepily, and Lilith blew a motherly kiss. Charlie caught it.

"Oh! Before I forget, I want to also give props to my long time manager and friend, Alastor and all of his associates."

Nifty piped up and shook Alastor's shoulders. "She's talking about us, Alastor! She's talking about us!"

"Smile and wave, Niffty darling, smile and wave!"

Husk just sipped on his booze and shrugged, giving a light smile.

Charlie looked at everyone around her. She was right, if it weren't for the support she had gotten, she wouldn't have been the happy, outgoing and charming person she was now. She believed everyone had a chance, but when she felt that she couldn't even do it, her friends, well, _family_ stepped in and they did their absolute best to bring her back. And they did.

But she was missing one more person.

"And the next person I actually want to call to the stage. Ahem..." she cleared her throat. "Will Vagatha please come to the stage?"

The lights focused of Vaggie, who was startled at the applause directed to her. She was wearing a beautiful pink dress, loosely fitted and showing off her shoulders, just how she liked it. It had a red moth pin on the chest area, and her hair was put up in a bun. She blushed as she got up to the stage, giving a peck on Charlie's cheek.

Vaggie turned to the mic.

"Thank you, thank you, everyone. I used to never think that I would one day see a Hell where a select amount of people would choose to strive for Heaven. Like, seriously! I thought I was a psycho!"

People laughed at the joke. Vaggie waved a hand to silence them. "Now, of course, Charlie here, when we met, it was very known to me that whenever she wanted to get something done, she WANTED to get it done and it would be completed no matter what. I found it so amazing, and when I realized that it was time to start the hotel, I felt like I didn't know where to start. But Charlie knew."

"Now, I had my doubts on the project. Everyone did. Who would actually want to go to Heaven and, well...let's just say we were expecting the impossible, and the impossible became possible. I am happy where I am and I am happy with the woman who showed me what it's like to push harder than ever. Thank you." She turned to Charlie, and the whole crowd clapped immediately. Charlie blushed at the crowd.

"Oh, thank you guys..."

Just as Vaggie was about to leave the stage, she realized something.

"Ay, maldita sea, I almost forgot something!" Vaggie scurried back to the mic and picked it up. She was eye to eye with Charlie.

"Charlotte Magne. May I just say it is you that helped me get out of the horrible spot I was in when I first fell to the Ninth Circle. I want you to know that you have done so much for me, and I will never, EVER leave your side at all costs."

The crowd did a collective 'aww'. Angel muttered to his siblings, "This is da best part!"

Vaggie took a breath, and continued. "However, I have one final question."

Charlie looked puzzled. "Hmm?"

That's when Vaggie got down on one knee. She took out a small red box from the purse that hung from her shoulder.

Charlie had tears dropping from her eyes already, fanning at them in an attempt to make them stop. "Oh my God, Vaggie..."

Everyone was ecstatic. Lilith turned to Lucifer and said, "She's going to be a keeper, you know that, right?"

"Oh, hush, my love, we haven't got to the best part!"

Vaggie took a deep breath, than popped the question.

"Charlie, mi querida, mi amor, y mi corazón. Will you be my wife until the end of time?"

Charlie's heart was beating as fast as it could. She looked over at her parents, which Lucifer gave a nod of approval and Lilith smiled warmly. Alastor simply smiled his signature smile, Niffty nodded frantically, and Husk took an approving sip on his booze. Angel made a heart sign with his hands.

Charlie then looked back at Vaggie.

"YES, YES, A MILLION TIMES, YES!"

Everyone cheered as the two gave each other a kiss that they wished lasted until the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not good at writing speeches or marriage proposals.
> 
> Song used in the lullaby is TheFatRat - Monody ft. Laura Brehm. The soft part hits different.
> 
> Also, NOCTURNE CONTAGION is dropping soon. I am getting started on the first chapter.
> 
> Peace out, broski's.


	8. WAIT HE CAN DANCE (HH)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first requested one-shot.
> 
> Requested by Mimilikesherbrownies, a one-shot for the ship, Lucifer x Alastor, AKA AppleRadio.
> 
> It's very strange to me, but based off of other things I read, it's popular among the community somewhat.
> 
> Angel Dust is amazing at working the poles, and Alastor is always there to cheer him on, as well as Lucifer if he's not busy. Now let's turn the tables around and show how our dapper pimp can work it just like his girls (God, I feel weird writing this, but I live to please.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not a big fan of pimps. At all. But when Mimilikesherbrownies said Alastor x Lucifer, the Strawberry Pimp AU was the very first thing that I thought of. Hopefully it's not too short.
> 
> Yo, Mimi, if you're reading this, just know that there's a little bit of focus on Angel Dust at first, but we get to what you asked for very fast.
> 
> Let's get it.
> 
> Based off of the comics by StaticAppleSin.

Angel Dust walked into the studio, taking his coat off. It had been a while since Alastor had to see in new dancers, especially since an incident with his ankle. But that's all healed up right now, and it was time to focus on the training.

The spider walked into one of the private rooms, where most of the clients would have a fun time with a dancer if they paid enough.

The place had a lot of red: red wallpaper, red lights with some blue, pink, and purple, and mahogany floors. However, the place that Alastor wanted to meet Angel was in his own room.

Angel noticed the music playing from the room was "Addict", the song he wrote. He remembered how tough it was for himself back in the day with Valentino, and he had taken it to heart when Charlie, the hotel owner and yet another best friend he made since liberation, told him to try his hand at song writing. He wasn't too keen on sharing, but he remembered when Cherri Bomb accidentally stumbled upon it. She was very surprised about how his lyrics were so true to himself, and she had gotten so worked up that she asked to be a feature.

" _So ya tellin' me you wanna be on the song? I might not even make it, it's just my fuckin' imagination."_

_"You're shitting me, Angie! This is some of the best shit I've seen! You know what, brb!"_

(Yes. She said "brb.")

And there it was, they found a producer, got their verses recorded, and the platinum record hangs over Angel's vanity.

It was amazing for the first time in his life being recognized for something that wasn't his body.

He walked into his room, which like his own at the hotel when he stayed there, was nearly covered in pink. The queen sized bed was pink, walls, carpet, and the custom LED lights on his ceiling were set to the pink setting. Angel and pink, man, pink can be a man's color too.

The music that was playing wasn't the original song, however. Some guy had made a VIP club mix in his own home, blew up in fame, and now is the lead DJ at one of Alastor's many clubs. His mix was the one playing in his room.

As he walked in, he absentmindedly sat next to Alastor's on-and-not-really-off boyfriend Lucifer, AKA the King of Hell (hol' up, what the actual fuck). Lucifer and Lilith had a really open relationship, which slightly concerned Charlie, but they were two peas in a pod nonetheless. However, when Lilith wasn't able to stay with Lucifer, he jumped out of said pod and snuggled up in Alastor's, and when Alastor explored himself and found out that romance really did suit him, he gave it a try. And how he fell for Lucifer, the devil himself?

Well, even I, as the guy writing this on my laptop, don't think I could tell you. That's just surreal.

Lucifer turned to Angel and smiled at him. "Greetings, Angel."

"Lucifer? Ya seem ta' be early today!"

"Yea, Alastor wanted me here to see him train the new dancers and hoped I could be there for him. Of course I said yes to my strawberry love."

Angel rolled his eyes and took a sip from his coffee. "Is dat it?"

"See for yourself," Lucifer said with a chuckle.

Angel looked towards the pole being used, and spat out all of the coffee in his mouth.

Here'e how training usually went.

The girls would get a tour of the place first. They would be shown the private rooms, the main area where all the parties happen, the poles that are in front of the area, the stages, the backstages, all that jazz. Then they would test their skills on the poles, and see if they were fit to dance on them.

Well, the girls weren't doing that. They were watching a dancer work the poles. And that dancer was fricking Alastor.

"Watch closely, darlings!"

"Yes, boss!"

The three girls looked at him with such admiration that they didn't even know if they could mirror such moves.

Angel was drooling right now. Al was so hot, even straight men would take notice.

"ALASTOR CAN POLE DANCE?!" Angel exclaimed to Lucifer, although he couldn't rip his eyes off of his boss.

Alastor moved with the grace of a dove. He flipped around the pole, did his hip work very well done, and he even did one of Angel's iconic moves, much to the spider's pleasure. He was truly an expert at his craft, but he wondered why did he never see him do this before?

Angel's gay panic was interrupted by Lucifer however. Acting live it was a live performance, he had his money out. It was useless in this case, though. "Keep going, honey, you're doing great!"

Angel looked at Lucifer with a puzzled look. "Why are ya throwin' money at 'em?"

"I'm just showing the girls how it's done here." Alastor basked in the dollars that were thrown at him. But he didn't expect what came next. In a dark demonic voice, Lucifer belted out:

" **Now, strip down...** "

Alastor immediately stopped, giving his boyfriend a very annoyed look. "Are you serious, Luci? This is training, not a live performance, darling!"

"Oh come on, I already threw the money! Take it off! Take it off!" Lucifer cheered towards Alastor, and eventually the girls in training started to as well. Alastor looked at the girls, back at Lucifer and Angel, and shrugged. He took off his shirt, revealing his muscled and scarred brown-grey body. He started working out when he became a pimp, and sweet mother of Jesus it paid off. He threw the shirt down on the ground and kept dancing. The girls were going wild, and if possible, Lucifer and Angel would be having anime nosebleeds.

"Oh my God, he's so fucking hot."

"YEAH, BABY, YOUR AWESOME!"

"Is he still sterile like the other sinners?"

The girls were talking amongst themselves while watching Alastor do his thing. But then Alastor would stop again. "You don't even know what else you girls can do in this establishment."

Lucifer gave a questioning look. "Wait, I put all the cash in my pocket on the floor, what does he...oh YEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAH LET'S GOOOO!"

Alastor took his pants off. He revealed the deer tail that everyone had rumors about, and now he was basically as free as a bird. Angel fell into a harder gay panic, and now his nose was actually bleeding.

The girls screamed in delight, they officially knew that this was the guy they wanted to work for. Alastor's pants were thrown at Lucifer, who caught them and laid them down next to him. His nose bled, too, by the way.

Angel muttered silently, "Oh God...please give me the strength not to ask him to suck his dick..."

And just like that, the performance was done. Alastor finished with a striking pose and the girls clapped. He snapped his fingers and all of the clothes he took off came back onto his body. A sad 'aww' escaped Lucifer's lips.

"Well, that was all, my darlings. Now, who would like to go next?"

As the girls went onto the poles to do their first dances. Angel scooter next to Alastor and whispered, "Al, since when could you pole dance?"

"Well, Angel, if I wanted to become a pimp, why wouldn't I learn the way of the workers? Also, it made Luci fall in love with me even more!"

That explained how Lucifer was all over his boyfriend right now. "Kiss me right now. Pleeeeease?"

"Ugh, fine..." Alastor ceased the music. "Alright girls, that will be enough for today. You have all done stellar jobs, and you are all officially hired." He snapped his fingers and keys appeared in their hands. "You're rooms are upstairs. Goodnight, darlings."

The girls rushed upstairs, not without saying goodnight back.

"Now, where was I?" Alastor gave a deep loving kiss to Lucifer, and Angel looked away embarrassingly. They were the few people that Angel Dust thought was a little too passionate in their love.

Lucifer smiled. "Our room, please?"

"Sure, my strong doe."

Alastor carried Lucifer out of the room, who excitedly waved at Angel goodbye. The door closed behind them.

Angel looked around the room before getting up to go to his bed. He laid down and thought to himself.

_How da fuck do I make him do that more often?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Funny how I used Addict by Silva Hould as a part of the one-shot, but I'm listening to Tyler Herro by Jack Harlow while writing it.
> 
> Tell me what you think in the comments.


	9. HE'S TOO GOOD FOR ME (HB)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by guest 'Loona relationship'. Guess the person detailed their request in their name as well.
> 
> (SMALL SPOILERS FOR HELLUVA BOSS EPISODE 3, SO WATCH THAT BANGER OF AN EPISODE IF YOU HAVEN'T)
> 
> Loona is awfully disappointed by the fact that Vortex, the male hellhound she met at the beach, had a girlfriend. However, after an argument with Blitzø based on what she said at the beach, she goes to Earth with her disguise. But when she finds someone else, and she starts to see love in a different light.
> 
> She's also afraid he can't stay with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm bad at writing love stories, so here is an attempt.

_My girlfriend throws a ton of crazy hound parties!_

The statement stood out light a lightbulb in a musty torture dungeon. One of the only chances of love she could've had ruined by that one simple fact. She wasn't mad, y'know. Vortex was hot, and the hellhound that was with him must've been a lucky gal. He seemed like a nice person too.

But that didn't matter when still, he loved someone else.

It was the end of the day, and Loona was lounging in the apartment she and Blitzø shared. She walked to the refrigerator to grab a beer, and when she closed it, she noticed her adoptive father standing next to the doorframe that led to the kitchen.

"So you still don't need me, huh?"

He was still thinking about what she had said at the beach. How she didn't need him, how he had always messed things up when she just wanted to live her life. It cut him, real deep.

"Listen, Blitzø, I-"

"No." The imp turned to Loona. "I sacrificed a lot to get you. I understand that you were adopted at 17, but it didn't change how much I love you, got it?"

Loona tried to at least explain. "But Blitzø, I'm an independent woman! I understand that you wanted a child, but maybe you were a little too fucking late!"

"I just don't understand how ungrateful you act towards me, and I'm your fucking father-"

"YOU'RE NOT MY DAD!"

Blitzø, taken aback, started to pack his things. He put on his coat.

"You're right. I'm not your dad." He grabbed his car keys for the van and walked out, hiding the tears that streamed down his face. "I'm going to Stolas. You have your phone for emergencies."

Loona winced as she heard the door down the hall slam. Angered by, well, everything, she yelled to him, although he clearly couldn't hear her.

"FINE! GO AHEAD AND GO TO THAT HORNY ASSHOLE! ALL HE WANT"S TO DO IS SHOVE HIS SHIT UP YOU ASS, YOU...you..."

Loona couldn't even come up with an insult. Slowly but surely, she realized what she had done. She sat on the couch, a blank expression on her face. The first thought that came to her mind was _I fucked up_.

Why did she have to say those things at the beach? Why did she have to say those things now? She looked at the can of beer in her paws, then decided to pour the rest in the sink. She was gonna get drunk somewhere else. She had a foot at the door when a faint glow caught her eye. Turning around, she walked to the doorway that was Blitzø's room.

And there it was.

The Grimoire of Worlds.

Just then, a very rebellious idea formed in Loona's head.

_Wait, what? No, nonono, I'm totally not gong to Earth just to fuck with Blitzø. No, I already told him I'm not a teenager, and that's exactly what a teenager would do._

The hellhound was going to leave the doorway when she looked back at the book. Had she been anywhere alone on Earth before? I mean, yeah, that had some real naughty people who would kill her or something, but she could defend herself. She's a fucking hellhound for Lucifers' sake. Then there's the other problem that stuck.

She's a hellhound. If she were to reveal herself to anybody as a creature from Hell, that would definitely complicate shit.She quickly took out a photo of her and Blitzø from her pocket, taken from her adoption day. She always kept it there, and now she was pondering whether to use the Grimoire or respect him. She really did love him.

Despite these thoughts, she grabbed the book anyway.

"Fuck it."

Because every discovery was made with that statement in mind.

//////

The club's name was called the "No Tension Club." Funny, because tension was all that Loona felt walking into the bar. Donning the human disguise she used last time, the bouncer looked her over. He looked her up and down real good, as if he was drinking in the hourglass form her body took. From Loona's perspective, it was really uncomfortable.

"Alright, perv, can I come in or what?"

"Oh, sorry ma'am," the bouncer apologized and moved out the way. Loona walked past him with an audible 'hmph.'

The club was packed. Like, it was full. At least not to the point of where the human hellhound couldn't see where she was going, but the place had a lot of people. And surprisingly, none of them looked drunk yet. Only a few people were at the bar section, actually. The club had a nice neon atmosphere, with lights rimming the ceiling. The black table's themselves had lights implanted on the sides, and the dance floor, albeit empty, shone through as well.

As for the people, most of them didn't even look rich. The looked like casual people who wanted to have a good time at a place where they don't have to get drunk. Loona checked the bathrooms as well. Pristine. Much cleaner than the profanity filter put on all of Stolas's calls to I.M.P.

What stood out though, was a stage with a mic on it. The stage had a small crew setting up speakers, and as they cracked to life, they left, seeing that it was ready.

As Loona sat down at the bar, she noticed a poster to her right.

KARAOKE NIGHT

SING YOUR HEART OUT EVERY FRIDAY AND SATURDAY

Huh. So that's why they had set up the mic. As it turns out, when Loona checked her phone she saw that it was indeed a Friday night. Hopefully she wouldn't hear any bad singers.

Actually, she envied bad singers because of how they embarrass themselves. Her own singing voice was amazing, but she wouldn't let Blitzø know that. He would probably embarrass her again.

She caught the sound of a man walking towards her area. A man in a suit sat down next to her. He had fair skin, looked to be Latino, and had his hair slicked back a notch.

"Ayy, mamacita! You looking good tonight, ah?"

Loona, disturbed by how head on he was, side-eyed him.

"Yeah, why don't you find someone else's drink to spike?"

The man laughed. It sounded weird, like he didn't even no how to laugh. "Aww, come on, you don't even know I would, 'cause I wouldn't! I ain't no lowlife, cariño. Let me buy you a drink and you'll wanna be drugged, baby."

He reached out to her shoulder. Loona moved away one stool, and snarled at him, careful not to bare her fangs. "Back off, fucking sleaze."

"You heard the lady."

The man looked back to see a white man, in a shirt that had a distorted photo of a man with the word "MADNESS" displayed above it. He had ripped jeans with white Adidas, and his black hair was set up in a low, curly fade. His eyes were a stunning blue.

The man in the suit tried to defend himself. "Come on, man. You know how I be trying to get the chicas, bro."

"Y te estás esforzando demasiado. Vamonos."

Holy fuck, that was sexy. The way he dominated over the guy in the suit, it was just, ugh. Loona was the one drinking it all in this time. The man in the suit walked away with a scornful look on his face.

"Pendejo."

The guy took his place on the stool. Up close, he looked even better. Loona noticed the small studs on his ears, one diamond on each. He also had a small necklace on his neck, engraved with the name "SEBASTIAN".

He noticed how he had sat next to Loona. "Oh, uh, sorry, you want me to move?"

Loona zoned out until she heard him. "Oh, nonononono, it's just, uh...no, you can stay." She gave a nervous laugh.

He gave a more reassuring laugh that time. It felt comforting. Loona decided the first move was to thank him.

"Um, thanks for, uh, what you did back there, it really, erm, makes me feel, y'know, better..."

God, she was bad at this.

"No problem, I always hate it when guys do that. I have my flaws, but it doesn't mean that I should act like those men."

He had a point. Loona tried to speak again, but he had more on his mind.

"And, like, society's standards, bro. They think that men are all brawn and all, and to be honest, I think that's why life puts them down like that. I also think that's why men try their absolute best to live up to such a standard, but really, they don't have to."

Loona stared at him with a surprised and confused expression. "Oh."

The guy noticed how he started rambling. "Sorry, my mom always tells me I have a lot on my mind. I really do, I just tend to start one-sided conversations like that."

"No, it's cool, I have a lot of shit on my mind, too. I don't feel like sharing it, that's all."

"That's alright, I won't force you." The were silent for about a minute. "Name's Sebastian, by the way."

"I...could tell by the necklace..." Damn, his name had a nice ring to it too. She looked towards him, pondering if she should use her actual name. She decided to go with it. "I'm...Loona."

"Well, I've heard worse."

"Excuse me?"

The guy chuckled. "I'm just kidding, it's a lovely name. Luna sounds menacing, like she's beautiful, but you don't want to mess with her. Excuse my language, but it's pretty badass."

She smiled at Sebastian. "You're probably thinking about the one spelled with a 'u', but it's spelled with two o's. Thanks, anyway."

"No problem. It's a pretty unique way to spell it."

They talked there for a while. She had learned that he too was an only child, and that he graduated college at Penn State and started doing charity for young kids in poverty. Rare for anyone in Hell to give a fuck about those kids, people down there would rather ignore them. Some would even stoop lower to harm them.

"Wow, so you graduated at 20?"

"Yeah, my mom was heavyset on me having a focus on my education, so eventually I toughed it out and got my marks. I wasn't the best student academically, but I could've done worse. How about you?"

Quick, make something up! "I, uh, I dropped out."

"That's okay, as long as it was the right choice." Where did you go, anyway? Penn State? UCONN? Notre Dame? Some community college?"

Loona realized she had no knowledge of colleges on Earth. "I didn't like the place anyway, it was forgettable so, to be honest, I forgot where I went."

Sebastian thought that to be, well, weird, but he decided to shrug it off. He looked towards the stage, and tapped Loona on the shoulder.

"See, the only reason I come here is for the karaoke night."

"Actually? That stuff's actually trash, like why would people project their ugly voices for others to probably embarrass on the Internet?"

Sebastian piped up. "That's the thing! Almost everyone who comes here on karaoke night is an amazing singer! You know The Weeknd?"

"Who?"

"Aww, damn, how do you not know who he is? Beauty Behind the Madness? After Hours? Blinding Lights, ring any bells?" Sebastian even showed off his shirt, but Loona didn't recognize it.

Loona was confused until he started to hum a tune.

"Oh! I think I've heard him somewhere. He seems like a pretty fucked up guy."

"It's just his vibe, though. That's what makes him so unique. Anyway, it was rumored that he got his start in this VERY club that we are standing in right now!"

Loona was not one to worship the ground a celebrity walked on (especially with Verosika Maday) but to be at a location where a celebrity might have been is actually pretty cool too.

"That's pretty cool, I guess."

"Dope, right? I actually like to do it myself, hold on..." Sebastian got up and walked to the stage. He started scrolling through the songs on the machine. He yelled out to Loona. "You don't have to come if you don't want to!"

Loona stammered. She was blushing real hard. "Erm, I, I mean, sure!" _I'm really not myself tonight..._

Sebastian scrolled through the songs on the machine. After mouthing some of the titles to himself, he pressed on one. "This is the song that I was talking about." Off the stage real quick.."

Loona backed off the stage. "Oh, sorry."

"Don't be."

The lights dimmed, and everyone in the club turned towards the stage where Sebastian stood. Loona grabbed a seat next to the dance floor that was in front of the stage, and that's when the music began.

It sounded like a futuristic movie at first. Heavy synth played in the background, almost like the introduction of a hero. Then the beat played.

_ Yeah _

All of a sudden, the beat turned into a happy, 80's vibe that got people in the crowd whooping in delight. Several people transferred from their chairs onto the dance floor, but Loona's eyes stayed on the performer, who was the guy she had just met.

_ I've been tryna call _

_ I've been on my own for long enough _

_ Maybe you can show me how to love, Maybe _

Oh sweet Lucifer, it was a love song.

_ I'm going through  _ _withdrawals_

_ You don't even have to do to much _

_ You can turn me on with just a touch, Baby _

Sebastian did that signature 'move your finger across the room' move, ending at Loona. She giggled at that like a damn schoolgirl.

_ I look around and- _

Loona got up and walked to the front part of the dance floor where Sebastian could see her, and started dancing.

_Sin City's cold and empty_

_No one's around to judge me_

_I can't se clearly when you're go-o-one, I SAID!_

_Ooooooooooh, I'm blinded by the lights_

_No I can't sleep until I feel your touch_

Sebastian danced with the mic stand, and he wasn't too bad. Raw, but not ugly.

_I said, oooooooooooh, I'm drowning in the night_

_Oh, when I'm like this, you're the one I trust_

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" The crowd was going wild, and so was Loona with her moves. But a hand pulled her up onto the stage and she was face to face with Sebastian. He continued the lyrics.

_I'm running out of time_

_'Cause I can see the sunlight up the sky_

_So I hit the road in overdrive, baby, oh_

_The city's cold and empty_

_No one's around to judge me_

_I can't see clearly when you're go-o-one, I SAID!_

Loona just danced on stage with him. And she felt the lyrics come to life as everything was a blur around her.

_Oooooooooooh, I'm blinded by the lights_

_No, I can't sleep until I feel you're touch_

_I said, oooooooooooh, I'm drowning in the night_

_Oh, when I'm like this, you're the one I trust_

Sebastian turned to Loona, and looked at her while focusing on his footwork. Goofy, but he was trying. They got closer and closer.

_I just wanna have to let you know_

_I can never say it on the phone_

_Will never let you go_

_This time_

God, his voice. It was like that of an angel.

_I said, oooooooooooh, I'm blinded by the lights_

_No, I can't sleep until I feel you're touch_

Both screamed along with the crowd, "Hey! Hey! Hey!"

The two danced close to each other, having the time of their lives. Loona felt as if she was getting drunk off of the music. So inviting, so warm and wanting. She was wanting it too.

_I said, oooooooooooh, I'm blinded by the lights_

_No, I can't sleep until I feel your touch_

The song ended, as well as Sebastian's singing. The pair ended with their fingers interlocked, and for a moment they just stood there, looking into the eyes of both.

"Your eyes are a striking red. Wonder if that's natural."

Loona noticed the position she was in. "Oh, I, sorry, I, fuck, I..."

Sebastian lifted her chin and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Stop saying sorry. There's no need for it, you're okay."

"You're right," Loona panted from all that movement like she was a pet dog. Close, kinda. "I'm okay, I guess, but at least you're okay, right?"

Sebastian gave a joking scoff. "Okay? I'm having the best time of my life up here! This was awesome, and you're clearly a better dancer than me."

Loona laughed with him as she took out her phone. "Shit, I-I-I gotta go!"

"Oh, um," Sebastian scratched the back of his neck. "Well, alright, but I'm back here every Friday!"

"Got it!" Loona yelled back from the exit.

After finding the spot in the woods she came through, Loona used the Grimoire stored safely in a tree to get back to the apartment. Blitzø wasn't back yet, probably staying at Stolas's place. As it turns out, it was only 11:58. Still enough time for sleep, at least.

Loona turned back to her hellhound form, changing into her nights clothes. As she laid in bed, she knew one thing.

She was mad in love with Sebastian.

//////

It's fucking hard to wait for some things. It's extra fucking hard to wait to see a love interest. Loona sat at the front desk, her computer on a page for Stylish Occult. Surprisingly, none of the things she saw were of interest to her. It was like her only focus was on Sebastian. Damn, she didn't even get his number. What a sloppy attempt, seems like he probably forgot about her anyway.

I.M.P only had three hit missions this week, one with a guy who wanted to kill another guy for sleeping with his wife (sound familiar?), another was an e-sports gamer who was publicly shamed from a teammate after losing and was pushed to suicide, and the last one was a girl who wanted to kill her dad.

The motive she wouldn't say for some reason. But they got the job done. It was when Loona looked closely at the mission that she started to see Blitzø in the father's dead, cold eyes. She wanted to tell Blitzø that she was sorry, she really did have remorse and that she loved him, but it seemed like he wasn't ready. The only remarks she got at the job was a 'good morning' and a 'get the Grimoire ready.'

As Blitzø went on his coffee run for the employees, Moxxie stood up and walked toward Loona. She immediately turned on her 'Moxxie's-on-that-bullshit-again' mode.

"'Sup, limp-dick?"

"Listen up, and listen real closely," Moxxie stared Loona in the eye. "I don't need to tell you that what you said at the beach to your dad wasn't nice."

"Of course, you're not my dad. Neither of you are."

 _It's a wonder how my boss puts up with this_ _girl,_ Moxxie thought. "Hey, I don't mean to sound like I'm trying to be your dad, but at least try to apologize. He's an asshole, sure, but I do see the care he directs towards you. You do know he's trying, ri-"

"Yes! I DO know he's trying! I just want him to respect my FUCKING boundaries! I feel like he's some stupid tick that won't GODDAMN LEAVE ME ALONE!" Loona ended it with a growl.

It was Millie's turn to reason with her. "Yes, he won't leave you alone because if you take the rest of us out the picture, you're all he's got. I'm sorry, Mox, but maybe it's best for her to wait until Blitzø apologizes."

Loona was actually surprised. For once, the couple actually tried helping her with advice. Millie continued. "Then again, you should confess your wrong, 'cause in the end, y'all both had stuff to deal with."

It took some thinking, and, well, it was for the best.

"I'm gonna say this once. And ONCE only." Loona turned to Moxxie. "Thank you."

Moxxie, with his mouth wide open at the fact that she would say such a thing, returned a confident. "Anytime, Loona."

Blitzø kicked the door open as soon at they finished. "Coffee's here."

Blitzø gave everyone their coffee's and handed Loona her's. He walked into his own office and shut the door closed. With how he did it, Loona thought over what Moxxie and Millie said. Blitzø definitely wasn't in the mood for an apology.

Back at home, Loona lounged on the couch. She checked her phone and saw that it was Friday. The nervousness in her body was almost at it's peak; the hellhound felt like a balloon close to a very sharp needle that was gonna pop any second now. Dressed in a shoulder-less shirt and short jeans, she was ready to go. Hell, she was raring to go. Loona had her eyes on one person and one person only.

Blitzø took note of this. "Where are you going dressed like that?"

Loona was quick to lie. Her 'dad', out of all people, should not know what she was doing with the Grimoire. "I'm going to the Mall. I'm bringing my own money and Octavia might meet me there." It was enough to convince him, for he grabbed his own jacket, and headed towards the door. "Fine. I'm staying at Stolas's again. You know curfew."

Right, at 10:00. Loona clearly wasn't going to follow said curfew. She would come back around the same time at midnight, because it was the best time for that rush to calm down. Once Blitzø left, Loona hurried towards the Grimoire in Blitzø's room and summoned the portal.

//////

Sebastian pulled up to the curb at the 'No Tension Club.' He was excited to see Loona at the club. A part of him wondered, though, if she'd come back. He hasn't made a lot of attempts with girls, but the few he did weren't too successful. They all acted snippy towards him for some damn reason. But Loona was different. She was a nice person to talk to, and proof that goth was a fashion style and not just a personality. She dressed like a goth, did sort've have a vibe of a goth, but eventually she was not that kind of person. She was sweet, nervous, almost shy. Sebastian walked to the bouncer.

"Ayy, Jonesy, 'sup, homeboy! Is that girl here again?"

The bouncer pulled down his shades in a jokingly questioning way. "That goth baby that pulled up here last week?"

"Yeah, uh, same person." Goth baby? That was weird coming from him. As he walked in, Jonesy whispered something in his ear.

"You're gonna have to do more than singing just to impress her, dawg."

Sebastian took that to heart and walked towards the bar, and there she was. In a shoulder less top and short jeans that reached just above her knees. Loona noticed his footsteps and looked back at him. He had a hoodie this time, with letters seemingly copied and pasted overlapping each other. She could make out the words "THE LIFE OF PABLO" and "WHICH/ONE". There were two small pictures, one of a marriage photo and the other of a model in a bikini showing off her ass. The "WHICH/ONE" phrases stood out the most to Loona. But as she looked up, she saw the sight she was waiting to see for all this time. The same blue eyes, the same hair, and the same studs on his ears.

Sebastian stopped in the middle and waved his hand while mouthing "Hóla." Loonan snickered and responded with "Hey, you."

As he sat down on the stool next to her, he started the conversation. "How you've been?"

"Eh, for better or for worse. This whole time I've been looking forward to being here, it's so fun, better than my home life, honestly."

"I'd say the same thing too, girl. I have my own place, but before my mom died, she would always pestering me when I visit her house. I love her, but jeez sometimes..." Sebastian rolled his eyes exaggeratingly.

Loona gasped. "Uh...sorry about the loss...at least this is an atmosphere you can enjoy by yourself, you know...without that having that shit to bother you."

"I mean, not really, 'cause you're right here. Am I really alone?"

_Is he flirting?_

The bartender walked up to them, wiping the counter with a towel. "So, what'll it be, love bugs?"

Loona gave a frightened look. "The hell? Love bugs?! Nonononono, it's nothing like that, we just fucking met!"

"It's alright Loona, these guys assume all the time," Sebastian reassured her. "I'll take a Sprite." He looked to Loona, who looked at the bartender nervously.

"Umm...have any good vodka?"

Sebastian stared wide-eyed at Loona, as the bartender poured her a small glass of vodka labeled 'Absolut' and slid it down the table to her, as she caught it. She took a sip, and with the reaction that followed, it was pretty good.

"Ahh...that's the shit..."

"You drink?!"

"Well, 18 is the legal age, right?"

The bartender scoffed. "You're lucky, kid. You're in one of the few towns that allow this. Everywhere else is 21."

Loona just shrugged as she finished the vodka. "Sucks to be those people. Now I know where to frequent for my spirits. The only thing that warms my below freezing soul."

"I don't know about that." Sebastian drank his Sprite. "Well, don't get too drunk. There's still karaoke night, and you don't wanna faint on stage."

Loona blushed. "Oh, I'm not singing, I just like to dance."

"So you're telling me you didn't hear yourself duet with me on the stage?"

What? She sang with him? When did that happen, she didn't remember being in front of the mic!

"Wait, I sang?"

The bartender proved the fact. "Yup. Real good singer, you. You should try to sing on that stage yourself."

Loona didn't know what to think. That fact that she had sung on stage without realizing and the fact that she apparently sounded good?

She looked at Sebastian and he put a thumbs up. "Again you don't have to if you don't want to."

Loona looked at him, the bartender, and then the stage. Now it was calling to her. "Fuck it, I'm singing."

The bartender whispered, "Attagirl. I knew she would, hehehe..."

Loona scrolled through the songs and found that a lot of them she didn't really know. Some songs on Earth were passed to Hell, but most of the ones that came from Hell were kind of weird. Like that one band Octavia tried to introduce her too. Was it "F*** You Dad"? Who calls their band "F*** You Dad"?

After she read some of the titles, one of the songs caught her eye. She remembered how when she was still an orphan, she would always dance herself to sleep to this song in her room. Oh, the memories...

Loona pressed the title on the screen, and stepped up to the mic. The speakers began playing the song, and Sebastian looked absolutely flabbergasted at her song choice.

_I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me_

_I still feel your touch in my dream (In my dream)_

_Forgive me, my_ _weakness, but I don't know why_

_Without you, it's hard to survive_

Loona began busting moves like she's been doing this her entire life as the whole crowd poured onto the floor.

_'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling_

_And every time we kiss, I swear I could fly_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last_

_Need you by my side_

She pulled Sebastian onto the stage, who was slightly dazed by the force. Nonetheless, he kept dancing, and clearly Loona was better than him.

_'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static_

_And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky_

_C_ _an't you hear my heart beat so? I can't let you go  
_

_Want you in my life_

The instrumental churned out, and everyone swayed to the song. Sebastian was having fun and laughing at how bad he was. Loona was high off of the rush on stage.

Once again, that love came back. Time to make a move. Before the next lyrics, Loona took the mic off the stand and faced Sebastian.

_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky_

  
_They wipe away tears that I cry (That I cry)_

Loona walked towards Sebastian in a sultry manner, who moved towards her playfully.

  
_The good and the bad times, we've been through them all_

  
_You make me rise when I fall_

Without thinking, she danced in front of him, both facing the crowd. The way she moved her hips, Sebastian forgot about her behavior over at the bar section. She was still singing, one hand on the mic as well.

_'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling_

_  
And every time we kiss, I swear I could fly_

_  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast? I want this to last_

_  
Need you by my side_

_  
'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static_

_  
And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky_

_  
Can't you hear my heart beat so? I can't let you go_

_  
Want you in my life_

The instrumental came back on, and man, was Loona on fucking fire right now. Sebastian was no longer dancing anymore, his mouth agape at the sight that his eyes beholder him. For the first time since he met Loona, her body really did look amazing. At first he didn't notice the curves, or how luscious her lips were, her lashes, her eyes etcetera. Everything about her was beautiful. Even her teeth, which for some reason looked excessively sharp. It caught him off guard, sort of.

But that didn't matter, not at all. Nothing else mattered in the moment except for her. And she felt the same way. She grabbed his hand and he put a hand around her hip.

_'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling_

  
_And every time we kiss, I swear I could fly_

  
_Can't you feel my heart beat fast? I want this to last_

  
_Need you by my side_

The song finished with the two in each other's arms. The dance floor went wild with clapping, everyone cheering for the human hellhound. Loona smiled at the crowd, but she looked back at Sebastian.

"That was amazing, girl. You didn't tell me you could bust moves like that."

Loona couldn't handle it anymore. Sebastian was startled as Loona's lips landed on his. Loona was the balloon, Sebastian was the needle that exposed everything. Sebastian felt the same way and returned the kiss. A good 30 seconds later, Loona pulled away.

"Oh, fuck! I-I-I I'm sorry, that was-I didn't mean to-shit-I don't know if you have a girlfriend, I-"

Sebastian shushed her. Loona returned a look of slight fear in her eyes.

"Stop saying sorry."

Sebastian kissed her this time. It was set in stone after that; Loona found her love again.

Going home to the apartment, Loona couldn't sleep. She realized that she had fallen in love with a human.

  
_Damn it, I'm in too deep...he's so amazing, but, what would Blitzø think of this? Shit..._

The more she thought it over, the more she realized how much trouble she would be in. The only demons that's really showed love (albeit false love) on Earth were the succubi, and with Blitzø's experience with Verosika, this obviously was a no-no.

But Sebastian. Lord, but Sebastian. She can't leave Sebastian. That would break his heart, right? Isn't that how it usually goes sometimes? What if he found out she was from Hell? That she wasn't human this entire time?

//////

Loona started to visit the club for more weeks after that. She and Sebastian extended to Saturdays. And then the started going other places, like carnivals, malls, arcades, and boardwalks. She began to learn even more about Sebastian, like how Sebastian's dream was to own a place like the No Tension Club, where everyone could just chill and have a good time over some drinks. But the one time that stood out to Loona was when he took her to a white building.

"Remember when I talked about charity for the young and homeless?"

He did mention that. "Wait, this is a charity? Hold on, do I even look presentable? Is there, like, a dress code for these things?"

"Don't worry, showing off your belly should be fine. We do have aprons in the kitchen, though."

Loona though about the whole charity thing at first. She was the last person to give a fuck about anybody. But it was worth a shot, and what better way to blend in.

In the kitchen, Loona prepared things like sandwiches, soups, among other foods, as Sebastian chatted with her and the other volunteers. That's also what shook her; these people were doing this because they _wanted to_. Out of all of the evil people that Loona would find in Hell, she knew there were plenty of good people as well. She just never surrounded herself with a whole bunch of them in one place.

And the children. These poor children who had no homes to go to. Although Loona wasn't homeless, she could place herself in their shoes. And their smiles when she handed them plates. Her 'below freezing' soul kind of warmed up from such a thing.

After the shift ended, Sebastian walked out to his car with Loona.

"I know you usually head back at 12:00, but would you like to stay at my place for a while? I know, it's kind of a stretch and it sounds sketchy, but we seem closer to my place then yours. Would you like too?"

"How is going to the house of my fucking boyfriend sketchy?" Sebastian gave her the 'are you serious' look?

"Do you even know the stereotypes people put that under?"

"Oh, right, so damn stupid, stupider than Blitzø rules..." Her breathed hitched.

Sebastian gave a confused look. Clearly he didn't know. He shouldn't know. "Huh?"

"I, uh...nevermind! Let's crash at your place."

Driving their they were awfully silent for some reason, the only sound was passing cars as Sebastian drove. Loona was sweating bullets at accidentally revealing her dad's name.

He pulled up to the house. It had a nice, white look with a modern touch to the outside. He seemed like a rich person, with the car being luxury as well. As they headed inside and they took off their shoes, Loona noticed that the place was pretty big. There was a nice flat screen TV in the living room, and the ceiling, almost like the club, was lined with lights.

"This is what my mom left me. And the car as well, she was a lawyer and all that."

"Oh, a lawyer? Look at you, rich and pompous and shit!"

Sebastian put up his hands and looked away confidently. "Hate to brag, but it's just a light flex. What your house like?"

Loona looked for the details to not reveal. "I live in a crummy apartment. It isn't clean, but it's not dirty, either. Just your average spot that the middle class takes over."

"I can imagine it." Sebastian sat on the couch, and Loona followed. She was slightly hesitant to sit on the couch. Sebastian was quick to notice.

"It's okay. Make yourself comfortable." Taking this as the invitation she looked for, Loona sat down with Sebastian. Then he popped the question she was hoping to even Jesus Christ himself he wouldn't ask.

"Who's Blitz, if you don't mind telling me? Nickname for some old ex, a sibling...a parent?"

Loona knew she fucked up in some sort of way. There was no avoiding it, and with how nice Sebastian was treating her, and absolutely no shady stuff behind his motive, she would do him an injustice if she didn't explain. So she sighed, and explained in the best way she could that a human could understand.

"I'm not really, well, who I say I am."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I..." Loona trailed off. Fuck, how was she supposed to use that? She pressed on after a silent gulp.

"I...have a complicated home life. I was actually adopted..."

"Oh."

"...and my dad loves me, but, how do I say it...he loves me too much? He always wants to stay with me when I just want to be by myself sometimes, he won't leave me alone, and he always has some kind of reason why. It's too fucking much."

"No wonder you gave him that name. He's freaking everywhere. Blitz seems like a clingy person, and that's not good at all."

Loona had realized she only painted her adoptive dad in a bad light. She decided to defend him as well.

"I mean, there's a valid reason why he's so attached. He has a complicated past, and I'd actually be an asshole to tell it. He's a great dad, he's always there for me, but..." Loona started sniffing. "I feel as if like I do love him, he'll take advantage or something. Before I lived with him, everyone did that. I feel so horrible..."

Sebastian took Loona in his arms as she let herself cry. God, she definitely wasn't herself. After what seemed like forever, Sebastian brought her face to his again. They kissed some more, and Loona's next words came out subconsciously.

"I want you, Sebastian..."

Sebastian backed away from Loona quickly. He blinked at her slowly. "Uh...what was that?"

"What? What happened? Why'd you back out like that?" Loona looked horribly confused.

Sebastian stared at her. "You said you wanted me in a very sensual tone..."

"Oh, so now you assume I just wanna fuck, huh?!"

It was Sebastian's turn to get aggravated. "No. That's never what I said. Don't ever think I would think that way about you. Know what, I'm gonna come clean. When I first saw you, I admit, you looked nice. I like what I see. But the more I stayed with you, got to know you, the less I admired your body and the more I admired, well, you!"

Loona didn't notice she was growling. "But you still think I just wanted your dick, right?"

"No, I...I...yes, there's no use in lying. I'm sorry. I'll need to work on my judgement."

Loona realized how wrong she was. She wanted to maintain her tough exterior and put him at fault. _Ugh._

Loona took her phone out to check the time after muttering a 'sorry' so that Sebastian wouldn't hear. 12:09 AM. She looked up and saw Sebastian at the door to his room.

"You don't have to go back tonight. You can stay if you want."

Loona put her phone down on the small table in front of the couch. "Fuck it." She got up to go change in the bathroom. She had brought a backpack that contained the Grimoire and extra PJ's in case a situation like this came up.

She laid in bed with Sebastian, who turned to her and stroked her one-sided hair. "How 'bout a goodnight kiss?"

Loona almost leapt on top of him, giving a deep smooch to his lips and neck. Sebastian decided to make the sultry move this time, pulling down Loona's undergarments and not noticing the photo that slipped out onto the carpeted floor. She responded by putting her hands under his shirt, caressing the abs that she admired so much. The two spent the night entangled in each other, not wanting any second to end it.

//////

Loona slowly opened her eyes to see Sebastian lightly snoring to her right. She saw the sun outside near rising and the digital clock read Friday, 6:43 AM. Loona decided that she would get up and leave, knowing full well that Blitzø would be upset if she weren't home (despite being 18). Loona didn't want to leave her boyfriend's hot night in vein, so she wrote a note using a pen she found in his drawer to write a thank you letter, as well as her number. A little risky, but she thought it was a good idea.

She put her her main clothes on and walked outside to use the Grimoire. As she stepped inside of her home, sighing at the closing sight of Sebastian's house, the portal closed to reveal a stern-looking Blitzø. The hellhound jumped slightly.

"Hey. Where have you been?"

Blitzø couldn't see the location from behind the portal, so Loona thought of lying, but the imp probably knew anyway.

Loona went with what was basically the truth. "I went to the human world to get away from you, that's all."

"I know. What I want to hear is where you've BEEN." Again, Loona already knew that he knew already.

"I just want you to know that I love him, okay?! He's amazing, he loves me for the way that I am an-"

"He doesn't know who you are. Or at least, what you are."

Good point. "I know, but-"

"No buts. You could've gotten hurt. You know what those shitty fucking humans are like, we're at least aware of the shit we do."

It all clicked in her after Blitzø's statement. She slammed her paws on the kitchen table.

"Compared to the absolute sweetness that is Sebastian, WE ARE THE SHITTY ONES! I want you to understand that I have learned not every human is an asshole! Fuck, I just fell in love with one of them and you still think he'll backstab me-"

"Same shit happened to me."

Loona froze. She slowly looked at her father, who unbeknownst to him, had tears streams down his face. "Her name was Alessia. Sweetest soul on the whole fucking planet. When she died from cancer, which I put my funds into her chemotherapy, she ended up in Hell and blamed it on me. Turns out, she sold her soul to get out of cancer but that shit backfired. Then she tried to kill me..." Blitzø wiped at his eyes with his claws. "And, well, I couldn't keep the weapon that took her head. It was an angel weapon, but I just couldn't bear it. Again, you know what the shitty humans are like."

Despite the heart-to-heart Blitzø attempted, Loona found a lot of mistakes. "She was supposed to be truthful. Why didn't she tell you that she sold her soul, the stupid decision of her's? Why did she accuse you? That's just toxicity, and you fell for it, let me admit it for you. And Sebastian is nothing like that. He's transparent, he let me know about all of his faults. I'm scared to tell him anything because, well...you know."

Blitzø didn't want to think that was the reality, but it made so much sense. Alessia manipulated him through her sickness, and it almost killed him. Why didn't he see the signs yet? He showed his regret to Loona the best way he could.

He fell to his knees, hugged himself, and cried. That was it. All that he wouldn't let out or wouldn't let other people see, especially his daughter, came out right there. Loona helped him up, and put his head on her shoulder. "Come on, dad..."

"But what if he dies and you don't see him? I don't want you to end up like me..I'm scared Stolas'll leave me too..." Loona had thought of Sebastian leaving her by death. He was such an amazing guy, he didn't deserve Hell at all, no sir. She took Blitzø off her shoulder, and looked at him.

"Then I'll make sure that he has every moment with me. Okay?"

"He's a keeper, Loonie."

"What? You haven't even met him!" Loona realized what that meant. "YOU SAW US, DIDN"T YOU?!"

Blitzø put his hands up in defense. "Stolas has the ability to sense when the Grimoire is being used. I don't know how, but that's part of his fuckery, I guess. I saw him at the club you went to. He's a keeper, Loona. The way he talked to you, the way he took it slow, and how he always asked you if you were comfortable, aw, jeez, Loona, straight out of those movies Moxxie and Millie always watch, only exception is that they're actually watchable. I also applaud your choice of music as well' good to know that my daughter has taste." He motioned towards a DDR championship winner's ceritificate on the wall he got in the human world. "They thought it was cosplay."

Loona had one more question though. "You didn't go into the house, right?"

"That's a line I don't cross. I may be a perv for certain things (much less than Stolas) but I'm not a creep. No, no, that's a line I promise I can't cross."

Loona sighed and hugged Blitzø again, to his surprise that she did it twice in one day.

"In some way, some form, tell Stolas how much you love him."

"Isn't the bed enough?"

"No. No way." Loona shook her head. "Take it from me."

Blitzø shrugged. "Oh well. It's Friday, so I know your arrangement." He grabbed the Grimoire and opened a portal into Sebastian's empty bathroom. "I'll call it a day off for you. Moxxie can handle the calls."

Loona snickered as she stepped through the portal and poked her head back out, changed into her human form. "Thanks, dad. See you in never." She jokingly gave him the middle finger.

As the portal closed, Blitzø sat down as he took a deep breath.

_In some way, some_ _form, tell Stolas how much you love him._

Blitzø would be shoved out of his thoughts when a phone call from Moxxie rang through the room. He picked it up quickly.

"The fuck do you want, Mox?"

"It's an urgent mission, sir. This cartel guy's wife wants us to go to some club and kill him."

//////

Sebastian pulled up to the club with Loona. The car was incredibly silent due to two things. Loona was excited as Hell for the karaoke night that they always anticipated. Sebastian, however, was questioning a lot of things.

As he parked, Loona got out of the car. "Come on, we don't want to be late, can't miss this shit for anything."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be right there, babe..."

As she waited by the entrance, Sebastian pulled out a photo from his pocket. The photo had some kind of demon-like creature in a suit next to a wolf-like creature. Sebastian would've mistaken it for some cartoon if it weren't for the way the wolf was dressed. The shorts with the moon on it, the pentagram crop-top. And the hair was the same style. Was this Loona?

Sebastian got out of the car and headed into the club with Loona, who directed him with her hand to the bar that they sat at. "I think I'll take the Chardonnay today."

The bartender raised in eyebrow. "Goin' fancy, eh?" He turned to Sebastian and wiggled them, and Sebastian chuckled in response. After he served the pair their drinks, Sebastian tapped Loona on the shoulder.

"Hey, uh, Loona..." Loona turned to him. "'Sup?"

"Yeah, I have a small question."

"What's up? Your voice dried out for today?" She chuckled. "Don't blame you, it's hard to maintain a voice like yours."

Sebastian shook his head. "No. I'd love to today, it's just, you dropped this." Sebastian took out the photo and showed it to Loona. "What do you know about this?"

She spat out her Chardonnay.

Loona started hyperventilating as a shaky hand swiped the photo from him. Her hand combed through her hair stressfully as she stared down the photo. Sebastian tried to calm her down.

"Hey, hey, calm down, there's no need to stress, Loona, just tell me what's what, that's all."

Loona put her head in her arms on the counter and started sobbing. Sebastian put a hand on her back and rubbed lightly.

"I'm sorry," Loona muttered. "You weren't supposed to know...you weren't supposed to know...don't leave me now..."

"I don't think any less of you. You might not be human, but I still love you. Is that your 'dad'?"

Loona sniffed and showed him the photo. "Y-yeah...as you can see, we're from Hell, but..." Loona started crying again. "You don't deserve to go down there..."

Sebastian realized what this meant. Not only was Heaven and Hell real, but he had fallen in love with a fucking demon wolf disguised as a human. He thought he would've died, but that fact that she didn't want him to go down there was already a warning. He decided to tell her one more thing.

He pulled a crucifix from his hoodie that he had been wearing on his neck, right under the "SEBASTIAN" necklace.

"I hid this from you in fear that it would draw you away from me," Sebastian showed the cross to Loona. Loona sniffed.

"I don't praise Lucifer, I just live in a place where a lot of assholes do and where he rules as king and crap. The star on my shirt is just a style, I don't hold anything against your beliefs. At least not anymore."

Sebastian shrugged. "I don't think of you any less, it's just kinda strange to think I 'did it' with an animal. Now that I think about it, I feel kinda disgusting."

Loona playfully punched him in the shoulder. "Don't worry; you didn't touch any dog in bed."

The two laughed at each other for their misunderstandings. Loona was gonna kiss him again until her phone buzzed. She pulled it out and what she read made her freeze.

It was from Blitzø.

_hide. NOW._

*BANG*

Everyone in the club put their heads down, as Loona jumped over the bar counter pulling Sebastian along with her.

"Was that a gun?!"

Loona turned to Sebastian, yelling over the commotion. "It's my dad!"

"WHAT'S YOUR DAD DOING WITH A GUN?!"

"HE'S AN ASSASSIN WHO HIRES DEAD PEOPLE TO KILL ALIVE PEOPLE! HE'S NOT HERE FOR YOU, DON'T WORRY!"

After the club emptied out, Loona peeked over the counter and Sebastian followed. In Sebastian's point of view, Blitzø and two other similar creatures were having a firefight with the guy who hit on Loona the first time she was at the club.

"You ain't never gonna take me, amigo! Hahaha!"

"Save it for your wife, El Chapo wannabe!"

The guy shooting at Blitzø landed a good shot on Blitzø's arm, alarming Loona. She transformed right in front of Sebastian.

"I have to help him!"

"Loona, wait!" Sebastian reached out to her, but she already jumped over the counter. Loona ran towards the enemy fangs bared. She jumped on him and started to scratch at his chest, getting in a few good tears at the guy's clothes. She noticed how there was a bulletproof vest under the shirt, so she attempted to rip it off.

"Watch out, Loona!" Millie called out, but the timing was bad.

Loona was struck on the muzzle by the man's gun, and she fell to the floor dazedly. Blitzø tried to shoot him, but a sharp pain shot through his arm, making drop his pistol. "Fuck..." Moxxie tried to tackle the cartel, but he slammed his arm into him, making him pummel into Millie.

The cartel pointed his gun towards Loona. "She looks amazing, doesn't she? I wonder if the Chinese are right about dog meat!" He finger landed on the trigger.

The bullet veered off to the left, for Sebastian had directed it in that direction. He shoved the cartel onto the ground, grabbed a nearby stool, and slammed it on the guy. "STAY AWAY FROM HER!"

He repeatedly punched the guy until he was knocked out. The cartel seemed weak, because it only took three punches. Sebastian got up and walked to Loona, helping her up.

"Are you okay?"

Loona struggled, but she managed. "Yeah...why didn't you kill him...?"

Sebastian cocked his head toward Blitzø, who was getting his knife ready. "It's his business. I also don't plan on killing anyone anytime soon."

"Oh, you pure asshole, you."

Sebastian embraced Loona into a hug, and Loona returned it, tail wagging vigorously. As he pulled away, he laughed. "Look who's happy, huh?"

"Shut the hell up!" Loona said jokingly.

That spark that was in their eyes that they found their second day out, it was there again. Loona was distracted by the sight of his striking blue eyes. He was lost in her contrasting red ones, perfectly capturing their duality.

Loona would be caught off guard, however, when Sebastian moved his body behind her quickly and wrapped his arms around he-

*BAM*

*BAM*

*BAM*

The cartel's guns had three bullets left. The rubber clip dropped out and bounced on the floor several times before stopping with a light clatter. At the same time, Sebastian's lifeless body fell too.

Another shot rang out from Moxxie's magnum, hitting the cartel in the head. He was dead, but the damage was already done. Loona stared in horror as a red puddle formed under her boyfriend.

The next moments were spent with the entire crew's hands on her shoulders, as she cradled him in his arms and mourned everything she had lost that night, one phrase going through her head the entire time.

_I couldn't protect him._

//////

They buried him next to his mother, who was buried at a local cemetery. Flowers picked up by Loona were placed everywhere, and she had a chance to say her goodbyes there. When she went back with I.M.P, things were back to normal.

At least for a day.

Sebastian wasn't found in Hell, so it was assumed he went to Heaven with his mother. Loona's behavior became very different. She was very reclusive, she started doing the work that she would usually laze around. She didn't do it enthusiastically, though, and a few customer complaints even detailed how the receptionist's voice was too gloomy for them to hear. Moxxie and Millie looked at Loona from the break room, as she quietly put her head down in her arms.

Millie whispered to Moxxie. "Do you think we should do something?"

Moxxie whispered back. "I don't know, sometimes you address the problem and sometimes you let it play out, depends on the individual. In Loona's case...I don't think I know anything."

That's when Blitzø burst through the main entrance door. He was wearing a sweater that exposed one shoulder and a black wife beater under it.

"I've decided we are going to have a company bonding day again. And before you say anything out of your ass-licking mouth, Moxxie, the payments are covered by Stolas."

Moxxie had his mouth closed tight right after that statement.

"We're going to a new club called the "Moonlight Trill Club". I know the owner, and as it turns out, he's a chill guy who likes a good time. It's got a karaoke bar, too."

Loona dug her muzzle deeper into her arms.

"Do you think that's a little insensitive, sir?"

Blitzø, through gritted teeth, muttered, "Moxxie, don't fuck this up. This is REALLY important."

The group got out of the building (Loona did so with slight resistance) and entered the company van. Blitzø turned down the radio to make sure that the mood wasn't ruined for his daughter.

They pulled up to the "Moonlight Trill Club." The logo had a moon on the 'M' and a wolf design poking from the left of it. The van drove towards the parking lot, and they were stopped by a hellhound valet driver. "Welcome to the Moonlight Trill, sir. All I need is your keys, and you can head straight inside."

Normally, Blitzø fucking hated valet drivers with a passion. He always thought they were snobby bitches who envied the cars they parked and sometimes in Hell, even stole. So Loona realized something was off when he compliantly placed the keys to the van into the driver's paw.

"Alright guys, come on, let's party." Blitzø unbuckled his seatbelt, and still stunned by the fact that he didn't lash out at the driver, the imp couple and Loona did so slowly.

As they entered the club, Loona noticed that the place looked very familiar. The neon lights that rimmed the ceiling, the glowing dance floor. Stolas saw them and waved them over to his table. "Hello, Blitzy! It's so great to see you here!" Blitzø rolled his eyes and sat next to him. Octavia hugged Loona and mouthed 'are you okay'. Loona shook her head, letting her know that not all was well. Octavia turned her head towards the stage that was in front of the dance floor. The stage had a singer on it. And that singer was a wolf with the very same blue eyes that Loona had fallen in love with. He was wearing the same _Beauty Behind The Madness_ tour shirt, with the same ripped jeans, only difference is that he ditched the shoes to go barefoot. His dancing even improved.

_I said, oooooooooooh, I'm blinded by the lights_

_No, I can't sleep until I feel your touch_

The crowd erupted into applause and the wolf's eyes turned to Loona.

Loona stared in absolute shock. She was accidentally pushed through the crowd dance floor, tripping onto the stage. As the instrumental played, the wolf caught Loona's arms.

"Hey, babe. Sorry that I didn't call."

Loona's eyes were bawling, but her tone was like she was the happiest girl alive. "Sebastian?! I thought you went to Heaven!"

"I did, actually." Sebastian looked over the crowd. "I started to work for the Hazbin Hotel after a contract was made between the princess and the Heavenly Council, so I became the head entertainment director. Then I opened up the Moonlight Trill up in Heaven, and made a second locale..." Sebastian pointed a finger down to the ground, emphasizing on the fact that Hell is below Heaven.

"But that means that you can stay with me, right?"

Sebastian cocked his head back and laughed. "Of course. You may not be in Heaven, but I'll always come down here for you."

Sebastian kissed her all of a sudden, and it took effort for Loona to just not melt in tears at it. Despite being a wolf, Sebastian's lips were still as tender as she remembered it.

Blitzø stepped onto the stage and tapped Sebastian's shoulder, who after ending the kiss, swiveled around and gave a nervous smile. "Sir."

"Hello, Sebastian. So nice to see you again- listen, I will say it again. If you break my Loonie's heart, I will fucking tear your ass inside and out. Capiche?"

"Mmm-hmm." Sebastian nodded his head fast.

"Dad!" Loona said reprimandingly towards Blitzø. "Can you fucking stop it? Please, he won't do anything, right?" She gave a hopeful look towards Sebastian, who responded with, "Never in my afterlife."

Loona then grabbed Blitzø by the shoulders. " I think that an appropriate punishment towards your violent behavior towards my boyfriend is that you go up to the mic and sing something."

Blitzø's eyes widened. "What?! Fuck no, I can't sing!"

Millie came up behind him, startling him slightly. "Of course you can. You remember that one time in the van?"

Oh wait. Blitzø started singing once when the group was in the company van and they had been listening to some music in the van, and they discovered that he was a baritone and even managed tenor.

Stolas looked at him from the table and gave him a thumbs up.

"Fuck you guy's, I'm gonna blow your dicks off."

Sebastian clapped. " Ese es el espíritu! Hey Millie, is everyone down here this verbally explicit?"

Millie gave one of her signature giggles, and Moxxie waved her off back to the table with Stolas. Loona and Sebastian followed.

Meanwhile, Blitzø had been scrolling through the songs on the karaoke machine. "Hmm...no, that one's too pathetic...she told me to tell him he loves me...isn't this about, like, a toxic relationship? Oh, well, I do feel this way when we're together, I guess."

Blitzø pressed on the song and got up towards the mic. Loona watched in anticipation and Sebastian introduced himself to Octavia and Stolas. They then turned back to the stage as the song began.

Loona was right. Blitzø could sing.

_And I know she'll be the death of me, at least we'll both be numb_

_And she'll always get the best of me, the worst is yet to come_

_But at least we'll both be beautiful and stay forever young_

_This I know, yeah, this I know_

Stolas looked awestruck towards his little imp, who began hitting the high notes. Since when could he sing like this.

_She told me don't worry, about it_

_She told me don't worry, no more_

He opened his eyes, locking them with Stolas's.

_We both know we can't go, without it_

_She told me you'll never, be in love, oh, oh_

"WOO!" Blitzø cocked his head back as he started busting moves, gripping the microphone stand. Everyone at the table was surprised at his moves.

_I can't feel my face when I'm with you_

_But I love it, but I love it, oh_

_I can't feel my face when I'm with you_

_But I love it, But I love it, oh_

Blitzø took the mic off the stand, leaning towards the crowd that was slightly unimpressed. Sebastian wasn't clearly aware of Hell's racism situation towards imp's.

_And I know she'll be the death of me, at least we'll both be numb_

_But she'll always get the best of me, the worst is yet to come_

_All the misery was necessary when we're deep in love_

_This I know, yeah, this I know_

A nearby patron splashed water onto Blitzø's face, who was unfazed by the action. He was only focused on the music. Also, Stolas used his iconic stare to turn said patron into stone, slightly scaring Sebastian.

_She told me don't worry, about it_

_She told me don't worry, no more_

_We both know we can't go, without it_

_She told me you'll never, be in love, oh, oh_

Blitzø then pulled of a Micheal Jackson style kick, this move impressing the crowd.

_I can't feel my face when I'm with you_

_But I love it, but I love it, oh_

_I can't feel my face when I'm with you (I can't feel my face)_

_But I love it, But I love it_

Blitzø put the mic back on the stand and gripped it hard as he belted into the mic, singing the higher pitched part of the song.

_I can't feel my faaaaace, When I'm with yoooou_

_But I love it (ooh, I love it), But I love it_

_I can't feel my face, when I'm with you_

_But I love it (but I love it), But I love it (but I love it), oh_

The lights dimmed as the imp crooned towards the climax of the song. Everyone at the tables were listening in now. Stolas was having a fucking ball. "YES, BLITZY!"

_She told me don't worry, about it_

_She told me don't worry, no more_

_We both know we can't go, without it_

_She told me you'll never, be in love, oh, oh_

Sebastian noticed that Stolas was lighting a cigarette placed in his mouth. One of the number one rules in the club was no smoking. He growled to get Stole's attention, but Stolas fumbled with the lighter and it fell out of his hands, accidentally being hit upward towards Blitzø, the lighter still lit.

"Oh shit...watch out, Blitzø!"

Blitzø took notice and realized exactly what he needed to do.

"WOO!"

The cigarette lighter hit Blitzo's shoes, igniting him. He hit a MJ-esque spin as he was engulfed in the flames, calling everybody onto the dance floor. Octavia quickly got an idea and launched a spell at him, letting his voice carry without the microphone. Sebastian even pulled the others onto the dance floor, grooving with Loona and the others.

_I can't feel my face when I'm with you (I can't feel my face)_

  
_But I love it (but I love it), but I love it (oh, I love it), oh_

_  
I can't feel my face when I'm with you (Said, I can't feel my face)_

_  
But I love it, but I love it, oh (But I love it, but I love it)_

_  
I can't feel my face when I'm with you_

  
_But I love it (but I love it), but I love it (don't you think I can't), oh_

  
_I can't feel my face when I'm with you_

  
_But I love it (when I'm with you, babe), but I love it (when I'm with you babe), oh_  
  


Blitzø stepped down the stage, he and his clothes unaffected by any of the fire that he was covered in. The crowd surrounded him from behind as he walked towards Stolas, who had stopped dancing and turned towards him. At the ending "HEY!", Blitzø grabbed Stolas by the collar and kissed him, the fire extinguishing itself when their mouths met.

Everyone clapped and hollered towards the imp, who gave a gentleman's bow. Loona put an arm around Blitzø for a selfie, in which Sebastian followed behind them.

"Hey, wait for us!" Moxxie and Millie crowded behind them, posing fro the photo. That's when Stolas placed his head in between Blitzo's two horns, and Octavia shyly put up a two-finger peace sign.

That photo stayed as Loona's home screen and wallpaper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs used:  
> The Weeknd - Blinding Lights  
> Cascada - Everytime We Touch (SHOUTS TO THE DDR LOVERS OUT THERE)  
> The Weeknd - Can't Feel My Face
> 
> Fun fact, in reference to the drug cartel talking about eating Loona like people in China, the Chinese actually started to ban dog and cat meat trade in China. Good for them, no one should eat those poor animals anyway.
> 
> Also, to imagine Blitzø's dancing, refer to The Weeknd's dancing from the Can't Feel My Face video.
> 
> Quick announcement:
> 
> I may start focusing on requests rather than original content on SOFT COKE TEARS so that I can focus more on NOCTURNE CONTAGION, my new werewolf virus story. Just a heads up, and thank you for the hits and kudos. After another update, I'm focusing on CONTAGION.
> 
> I felt the cringe emanating off of me. Tell me what you think in the comments.


	10. PASS THE AUX (HB)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The I.M.P crew spend a day out and play music in their van. One song brings out a voice they never heard.
> 
> Prequel to HE'S TOO GOOD FOR ME.

That was an experience, and not a good one. The I.M.P crew had another one of their company bonding days at a golf course, when they ran into another golfer that apparently had history with Moxxie. He and Moxxie let their rivalry get in the way, and now, Blitzø and the gang are banned from the course for a two whole months.

"Well, that was fun," Blitzø grunted as he threw his clubs into the trunk, one of them slightly bent in the middle, due to some skull contact. "Can't wait to come back and shove some more clubs up that dude's ass. What was his deal, anyway, Mox?" Moxxie just moped as he went into the backseat of the van, where his wife slid into the back with him.

"It's okay, Moxxie, I'd be angry too if someone sabotaged my chip-in. Then I would..." In a seemingly comforting way, Millie detailed exactly what she would do to someone who tried to mess up her game of golf, slowly making him a tad bit happier.

"Thanks for trying, honey."

Loona shut her phone off and stepped into shotgun, looking out of the window. Blitzø buckled his seat belt and after turning on the car, took out a cord. "Alright, it's my turn on the AUX! Get ready for more guitar shreds!"

Loona swiped the cord from him and handed it to Millie.

"Hey!"

"It's her turn," Loona said. "Also, no one wants to here the DOOM Eternal soundtrack on loop. The 2016 one was better in my opinion, anyway."

Blitzø just mumbled in the front seat, as Millie searched the song up on Loona's phone. That's when a guitar started playing, and after a familiar female voice vocalized to begin the song, Loona's head almost screwed itself off turning to Millie.

"You listen to H.E.R?!"

"I knew I wasn't the only one! Moxxie, Loona also likes H.E.R!"

Blitzø acted puzzled. "Who the fuck is 'her'?" That was ignored as the other three started singing.

_You don't know babe_

_  
When you hold me_

_  
And kiss me slowly,_ _It's the sweetest thing_

_  
And it don't change_

_  
If I had it my way_

_  
You would know that you are_

It wasn't until long that Blitzø started nodding his head.

_You're the coffee that I need in the morning_

  
_You're my sunshine in the rain when it's pouring_

  
_Won't you give yourself to me_

  
_Give it all, oh_

Moxxie snapped his fingers to the beat as Loona and Millie handled the duet.

_I just wanna see how beautiful you are_

_You know that I see it, I know you're a star_

_Where you go, I'll follow, no matter how far_

_If life is a movie, know you're the best part_

_Oh, You're the best part, ooh_

_Best part_

Loona and Millie's voices were amazing together, it was when Blitzø hopped in that they stopped.

Because holy mother of Jesus was that a voice.

_It's this sunrise_

_  
And those brown eyes, yes_

_  
You're the one that I desire_

_  
When we wake up_

_  
And then we make love (Make love)_

_  
It makes me feel so nice  
_

Blitzø tapped the steering wheel as he drove. Millie elbowed Moxxie who was also flabbergasted.

_You're my water when I'm stuck in the desert_

_You're the Tylenol I take when my head hurts_

_You're the sunshine of my life_

At this point, everyone joined in.

_I just wanna see how beautiful you are_

_You know that I see it, I know you're a star_

_Where you go, I'll follow, no matter how far_

_If life is a movie, know you're the best part_

_Oh, You're the best part, ooh_

_Best part_

The next part was all of their voices together, everything was like a piece of a puzzle. Blitzø was that one piece that you finally found in between couch cushions.

_If you love me, won't you say something?_  
_If you love me, won't you?_  
_Won't you?_  
_If you love me, won't you say something?_  
_If you love me, won't you?_  
_Love me, won't you?_  
_If you love me, won't you say something?_  
_If you love me, won't you?_  
_If you love me, won't you say something?_  
_If you love me, won't you?_  
_Love me, won't you?_  
_If you love me, won't you say something?_  
_If you love me, won't you?_  
_If you love me, won't you say something?_  
_If you love me, won't you?_  
_Love me, won't you?_

When the song ended, Millie gave one of those girly screams that happen when high school girls find out their crush likes them back. "Blitzø can sing! And you said you didn't know H.E.R!"

"Actually," Blitzø said matter-of-factly, "I know this song because this Daniel Caesar guy is a fucking prodigy."

"Blitzø, you...you can sing like that? You may have been my dad for only over a year, but why the fuck didn't you sing like that? Every time you did it, you were more off-key than that one guy who tried to make that crappy off brand Keyboard Cat!"

"I, uh...I guess I was shy, I don't fucking know."

It was Moxxie's turn to speak up. "Sir, I'm gonna be crystal clear right now, I think my respect for you just upped a notch. Like, you're a perfect baritone!"

"Thank you, Moxxie! I just might make you employee of the month a second time."

As Millie rambled off on what other songs Blitzø would sound good singing, Loona just sat there, a fixed stare on the aux cord.

What other songs did he know like that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was supposed to be short, just a quick idea that popped into my head.
> 
> Songs used:  
> Daniel Caesar & H.E.R - Best Part  
> A song that I also recommend:  
> Givēon - LIKE I WANT YOU
> 
> Like I said in the last chapter, I may do requests only and less original content for SOFT COKE TEARS to focus on my werewolf story NOCTURNE CONTAGION. Thanks for the hits and kudos, and I'll see you once in a while. Leave your requests in the REQUESTS chapter.
> 
> When I write songs in my fics, I recommend that you actually search the songs up on YouTube.
> 
> Tell me what you think in the comments.


	11. WAY PAST FOREVER (HH)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day, broskis. Here's a short special.

Charlie woke up with really bad back pain. It's that one time your body slept in the wrong position and then you're jacked up for almost the entire day.

"Ugh...everything hurts...I need an aspirin.. "

As she got up out of bed with hesitation, she noticed that she was NOT in her bedroom. She was on the couch in the main lobby.

Huh. That explains the back pain. The couch isn't a good place to sleep. There was a blanket on it, meaning she might've crashed there. At least she was alive.

Charlie managed to make out the time on the clock after rubbing her eyes. It was 10:30 A.M. It wasn't early, but not too late either. But what enticed her was the sounds coming from the kitchen.

She walked towards it, and alas. There was Vaggie, cooking breakfast for her. Pancakes with hearts and powdered sugar. Waffles. Chorizo. French toast. Currently cooking eggs. And she was playing one of her favorite songs she learned from her life.

_He perdido el balance por tú amor_

_En tús manos yo caí, reines control sobre mi_

_Tú_ _cuerpo es la cárcel y yo un prisionero_

_Y jamás quiero salir, condendado y soy feliz_

Vaggie turned around while whipping up pancakes and saw Charlie standing there. "Oh, morning, hun!"

_Try to keep my balance, but I still fall_

_But how'd I fall so hard_

_Right into your arms, I swear girl_

_Wrapped inside you, baby, and it's so warm_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Love without a cause, leaves me trapped inside my own bars_

The eggs finished, and as Vaggie put down the pan, she faced Charlie again and broke out into bachata.

_Quiero ser tuyo enterito pero tengo miedo_

_Prometeme que no me vas a dejar sin tú amor_

_(Talk to her, Usher)_

Charlie was pulled into the dance, and she let out a squeal of surprise, she wasn't ready and she had only just woken up.

_I’ll give you my heart, girl, but you got to promise_

_Prométeme mami_

_Promise you'll hold me (hold me)_

_Touch me (touch me)_

_Love me_

_Way past forever_

Eventually, the princess caught up with the mother's steps. They were now dancing like there was no tomorrow. The pain was gone, too.

_Yo tan joven padezco del corazón_

_Y por tú amor sufriría mil años y con mucho honor_

_Trying to be calm but my chest keeps pounding_

_Trying to swim but it’s like I’m drowning_

_All I've got for you love_

_Oh baby_

_Quiero ser tuyo enterito pero tengo miedo  
_

_Prometeme que no me vas a dejar sin tú amor (Usher)_

_I’ll give you my heart, girl, but you got to promise_

_Prométeme mami  
_

_Promise you'll hold me (hold me)  
_

_Touch me (touch me)  
_

_Love me  
_

_Way past forever_

Charlie and Vaggie were going at it now. Charlie was hitting her own dance moves and Vaggie added some variation to her bachata.

_Temo que me dejes en el abandono_

_Y tú eres mi oxigeno y mi todo_  
  
_But I realize that its worth running a race  
_

_When the finish line is you_

Both girls sang that last line in a duet.

_Quiero ser tuyo enterito pero tengo miedo_

_Prométeme que no me vas a dejar sin tu amor_  
  
_If I’ll give you my heart, girl, you got to promise  
_

_(Promise that you'll love me, baby)  
_

_Promise you'll hold me  
_

_Touch me (touch me)  
_

_Love me  
_

_Way past forever_

"I love you, Vaggie."

"I love you too, mi corazón."

As the song faded, they ended in a loving kiss, which they only hoped to last way past forever.

**HAPPY VALENTINES DAY FROM WUTBOIWHOISDIS. I LOVE EACH AND EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song used:  
> Romeo Santos - Promise (ft. Usher)
> 
> Tell me what you think in the comments.


	12. AU IDEAS

NOCTURNE CONTAGION and INFERNAL SPEED are two of the AU's I've created for this fandom, and let me just say both have gotten a lot of support. So I've decided to make this small chapter and list a few ideas that my mind have also brought to me.

ZOMBIE AU: An AU where the Hazbin characters are stuck in an apocalypse of zombies. May be based off of The Last of Us or The Walking Dead.

SUNSET OVERDRIVE AU: Similat to the ZOMBIE AU, it's an AU based off of the video game Sunet Overdrive. Charlie hates her job as a dumpster collector at a new debut concert for a drink. This goes haywire when it turns people into mindless monsters. She runs into a bunch of cliques during the apocalypse, two of them being a fashion clique ran by Angel Dust and a survivor one ran by Vaggie.

 ~~SWEET HOME AU~~ : I was gonna make an idea of my own but I would be doing Geronim0 a great dishonor since he got the idea first. I like how he did it better than I ever could, so go support him and his story for that. (I hope it's a happy ending, bro...)

INFAMOUS AU: An AU based off of the Infamous video game. Angel survives an explosion that gives him and others extraordinary powers. But now the government is after all of them.

BREAK ARTS AU: BREAK ARTS is a video game devoloped by MercuryStudio and published by PLAYISM. It is a game that combines Japanese anime mechs with racing. Set in 3005, Follow the story of the Hell's Angels Racing Team, lead by pilots Charlotte Magne and Alastor Lacroix. Set specifically within the second game due to more mech customization (don't worry, neither BREAK ARTS I or II have a story line.)

List some more ideas if you have them in the comments.


	13. !<)))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAA

THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR 1,000 HITS. I NEVER THOUGHT I WOULD REACH THIS MILESTONE, BUT I DID. YOU GUYS ARE CLEARLY A GIFT FROM GOD AND I WILL ALWAYS CHERISH THE POSITIVE FEEDBACK AND ATTENTION. I HAVE SO MUCH PLANNED FOR Y'ALL AND THE FEEDBACK FROM READERS AND EVEN (POPULAR!) WRITERS IN THE FANDOM IS WHAT KEEPS ME COMING BACK AGAIN AND AGAIN. I LOVE ALL OF YOU AND THAT'LL NEVER CHANGE. EVER.

WITH LOVE,

WUTBOIWHOISDIS

STAY DRIPPIN', BROSKIS.


	14. THE GREATEST XXX FILM EVER WRITTEN (HH/HB) (FIRST SMUT CHAPTER!) (18!+)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of a request by I_hart_ducks.
> 
> I have decided to finally try my hand at smut!
> 
> Our favorite star Angel Dust finds himself gagged and bound to chains. Looks like the whole roster wants to have some fun...
> 
> Who's lookin' to get messy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember, 18+ only!

Everything was dark. He couldn't see anything, not even with his improved vision as a spider demon. It was that black in the room, and he felt like he couldn't move.

As the lights came on, however, he realized why he couldn't move.

Chains wrapped around Angel Dust's hands and legs. He seemed to be dressed in the red lingerie that Valentino had given him last night. He was also restricted from verbal communication with some kind of gag. It hung loose though so anyone who came in could just take it off.

And that also what happened too. A shadowy figure appeared right in front of him next to a camera that was recognizable from the porn studio he worked at. Were they shooting a porno with him? The figure walked over almost as slow as he could, and simply reached for the gag and pulled it off.

"Hello, darling!"

What? Alastor?!

"A-Al?! What're ya doin' here?"

Alastor went on a short monologue. "You see Angel, you may remember all of those times that I have turned down your flirtatious comments towards me...how you wanted to fornicate with me...how you wanted me to FUCK you until you can't walk, is that right?"

Angel Dust donned his signature sultry smile. "So, ya' finally come to your senses? Alright, then. I'll show ya' what a good night's like, if you could get me down from 'ere. Also where's da money? Ya betta be payin'."

Alastor snapped his fingers, removing his suit and leaving only his bare upper body, which was surprisingly fit. Those abs were hella defined, too. "Two things, mon Ange. One," he pointed to the chains that held Angel to the ceiling. "You're not coming down from there. At least not yet." Angel looked up and realized that this was a kink he wasn't into. "Uh...heh...you sure, Al?"

"Yes, quite. Second," Alastor continued. "Everyone has pitched in to pay for a whole 12 hours with you. Enough time to do everything we want to do to you."

Wait, everyone? Charlie? Husk? Fuck, Vaggie?! "Oh...uh...so, when do we start?"

Alastor grabbed the gag and put it back in Angel's mouth, and then put his hand on his fly. "You don't know how much I've been waiting..." He pulled down the zipper slowly, visible pressure falling with it. "You don't know how much I've wanted..." Finally, the fly went all the way down. It flopped out.

It was so large...and thick...and it was like it was made of metal...wait, what?

Everything was thrown off when Alastor detached it.

"How much I've wanted to do this!" He grabbed it and Angel realized this wasn't Alastor's dick. It was a fucking mini-gun.

All of a sudden, 69 targets that looked like the spider popped up in front of him. Alastor mowed them all down with the full stock of ammo in the gun. Angel was mortified, but his words were futile with the gag in his mouth.

"You may be wondering where my member is stored if this gun was in my pants!" Alastor yelled. "It's in my UNDERPANTS!" Alastor laughed with the laugh track he emanated like it was the best punchline ever.

Angel was freaking out, wondering if Alastor was going to shoot him. But surprisingly, no. Alastor put the gun away using his magic and simply opened the door out of the room.

"Well, I've had my time. I may come back for more, but then next one is a charming demon belle! Give it up for Charlie!"

Charlie walked into the room, and if only Angel wasn't gay, by GOD he would've been straighter than a pencil. Charlie was dressed in very high quality lingerie with apple logos on the bra. She grabbed a chair in front of Angel. She took off the gag.

"Hi, Angel. How's redemption doing for you?"

Angel gasped for air as the gag was taken off. "Listen, Charlie. I'm sorry about the whole thing wit' Cherri and Sir Pentfuck, but please, whatever you're about to do, just please let it be sex. Anything sexual, please!" He begged.

"Uh, uh, uh." Charlie wagged a finger seductively. "I think this is more fitting."

The princess grabbed a remote and turned Angel towards a screen. She pressed play on the remote, and the video was labeled "21st Century Gen Z Humor."

It was fucking torture. _Memes...with no meaning...make it stop..._ thought Angel Dust. He tried to turn his head away, but Charlie grabbed his head and forcefully turned it towards the screen, fangs bared and horns out. " **KEEP WATCHING**."

It was horrible. Obscure references to Kanye West. A random war photo playing "Replay" be Sean Kingston. 144p Patrick dancing to Crank That. A man and an exploding watermelon, an anime girl and the MPLA, it all meant nothing! Angel was trying to protest, but the gag limited all of his speech.

Once the video ended, Charlie got up.

"Well, that was great. All you need to do is use your eyes and just finish this by completing this CAPTCHA. Look at a photo and blink when it meets the criteria."

Oh God, no. Not the robot verification!

Angel blinked his eyes at the respective photos using the phone's eye tracker, but he always managed to get the wrong ones.

_Yes....come on....no, that's not a moped! Why are they so specific about mopeds?!_

The topic switched to speedboats. Then pizza. Then...he couldn't keep up, and all of this erratic blinking was really hurting his eyes.

"Come on, Angel..." Charlie said, faking impatience. "I want Husk to have his turn."

After what felt like forever, the checkmark filled the box. Angel was actually crying tears of joy when it all finished.

Charlie gave a satisfied look. "Nice job, Angel! And now, here's Husk!" As she waked out of the room, the chains disappeared and the pornstar fell to the floor with an ungraceful 'splat'. He was able to pull the gag out of his mouth as it hung low on his neck.

"Ngh..mff...huff...finally, where's Husk?" He though out loud. All of a sudden, a panel that looked like glass appeared next to him. It was Husk standing with a microphone. He ruffled through some pieces of paper and finally stopped at one of them.

"Alright. Listen real closely, Angel. I didn't spend my money for fucking nothing." Husk cleared his throat.

And Angel realized the next nightmare he was going to be put through.

"The **FitnessGram™ Pacer Test** is a multistage aerobic capacity test that progressively gets more difficult as it continues. The 20 meter pacer test will begin in 30 seconds. Line up at the start."

Angel was suddenly pushed by one of Alastor's shadow's to the back wall.

"The running speed starts slowly, but gets faster each minute after you hear this signal." A small screaming sound played.

"A single lap should be completed each time you hear this sound." Another distinct screaming sound.

"Remember to run in a straight line, and run as long as possible. The second time you fail to complete a lap before the sound, your test is over. The test will begin on the word start. On your mark, get ready, start."

He had to get this over with.

Angel sprinted towards the next wall. Lucky for him and his spider abilities, it took much shorter than that of the average human. As the screams continued, Angel ran back and forth and back and forth. He was actually enjoying it for a while.

That was until the music got repetitive and the place seemed to get longer and longer. He knew it was an illusion, but his energy was being wasted by the second. He was panting harder and it became an actual effort to run to the other side.

Just like Husk anticipated, Angel collapsed on the floor.

"Fuck...I can't...do this...anymore...my body aches...why didn't you just fuck me..."

Husk shrugged. "I dunno. Anyway, here's your reward."

A small electrolyte drink was rolled through a small slot in the door. Angel used whatever strength he had to scurry over towards it and open the cap. He downed the whole thing, not even stopping for oxygen.

But he realized he was even more tired than before. Before he could realize what was in the water, Angel blacked out.

//////

Once he came to, Angel realized he was strapped down in chains again and the gag was back in his mouth. _Fuckin' hell, what now?_ At least he wasn't hanging from the ceiling.

But it's what was in front of him that almost stopped his heart.

Niffty and Vaggie. Both dressed in matching Playboy bunny suits.

"Looks who's finally awake, Vaggie!" Niffty shook Vaggie's shoulder, who only kept looking at Angel. He looked back at her with contempt.

"I know what you're thinking, Angel. You probably think because of how annoying you've been, I'm going to hurt you real bad." Angel just stayed silent.

"You're wrong, though. Instead, I even brought your best friend to help us out."

All eight of Angel's eyes widened at the sight that was Cherri Bomb. She, like himself, had small panties on, but the surprising factor was that her entire upper body was bare, save for tape over the front of her breasts in the shape of an 'X'. He knew that she had a nice body, but this was a LOT.

"How's my booger-sugar slut doin'?" The cyclops walked over to a table with what seemed to be barber shop supplies. "You're in need for a fresh line-up."

She got one of those sheets that barbers put over you when they're about to cut hair over Angel's body. She proceeded to use clippers and she went to work. Niffty then proceeded to read a Radiodust fan-fiction she wrote. Angel would cringe, but it was written pretty nicely.

Angel was sweating beads as the sounds of the clippers filled his ears, though. Scared that Cherri was slowly massacring his perfectly kept hair, he was afraid to move for her to mess it up even more.

However, she turned him around and he looked into a mirror. She actually lined him up pretty nice and managed to keep his hairstyle as well. Angel grunted in approval, due to the gag still being placed in his mouth.

"See? That wasn't so fucking bad. But we're not done here."

Vaggie got up and grabbed a bottle of alcohol. She popped the cap and dabbed some onto Cherri's hand, and then Cherri walked up behind him.

"I like ya cut, g."

*SLAP*

"MMMMMMMFFF!" The burning sensation was absolutely unbearable. Angel screamed in the gag as the chemicals in the alcohol burned at the back of his head. Niffty and Vaggie were laughing so hard, and Cherri was on the floor, boobs pressed against the surface as she slammed the ground, trying to contain her laughter.

"Oh, Satan, that was the best thing I've done! I'm sorry, Angie, I really love you, but that was...oh, God..."

_When I get out of this chair, I swear you will pay for this, you cherry red bitch..._

The three ladies got up and left. Angel sighed in annoyance as he was still strapped down. He tried tugging out of the chains, but then were tied pretty well. Angel contemplated how he'll get back at everyone, until the door opened again.

"SIR PENTIOUS?!"

The snake slithered into the room. Unlike everyone else, he was fully dressed in his usual attire. However, his eyes were covered by a masquerade like mask. He slithered up to Angel, his face full of anger.

"I am tired of you and you're ssssssick friend ruining all of my plans! So, I was invited to this session to have my way with you. I think thissss iss the sssuitable punishment for you! MuHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!"

Angel felt very underwhelmed. What was this phony-ass motherfucker gonna do to him that was possibly horrible? Probably kill him with some machine, perhaps. It would be painful, but compared to what the others have done, it was much more preferable. But the snake demon had other things in mind.

He slowly took off his hat and unbuttoned his shirt, revealing his muscles. Angel fought the urge to get any hard-ons from this guy. No way was he gonna think Sir Pentious out of every other guy he's seen is hot. No fucking way.

That's when Sir Pentious took the mask off. His face was completely covered in yellow and red makeup, most likely done with the most careful precision ever. His lips were a dark shade of red, yellow eyeliner and even lashes, Sir Pentious headed in Angel's direction, and slowly sat on his lap.

"I'm not enjoying this, either, just to give you a fair heads up. But if this is what it takes to get back at you and mentally scar you even further for what you have done, then so be it."

Sir Pentious gave a peck on the cheek to Angel, who was screaming internally.

A pole rose out of the ground where Sir Pentious was, and he grabbed it. Justin Timberlake's SexyBack started playing, and Sir Pentious started dancing.

If Valentino hired this guy, he would get as much money as Angel Dust. Despite not having legs, the wannabe overlord improvised and really gave off that 'you-don't-know-I've-been-doing-this-for-ages' vibe. He was twisting his body, curving it in a way that Angel couldn't resist.

"Guys, please! Where da fuck is da sex at?!"

As the song ended, Sir Pentious seductively tilted towards Angel and simply said, "Nope." He took his clothes and zipped out of the room, where Angel could hear a "I better be getting paid for this" in the distance. Hopefully this nightmare was over.

//////

No. No, it wasn't.

Angel was stuck on a spinning wheel with a target. Angel Dust had all kinds of clients, from Hellborn demons to the average sinner. The one that was in the room, though, was the owl prince.

"So, Angel. How's that Valentino plebeian treating you? Hope he's not dry-humping another lamp again."

Angel wanted to laugh, but he was done with this.

"Just kill me now, Stolas. Please. It's clear that none of you want to fuck me."

"It's not my fault you left me blue-balled after Stella caught us!" While he talked, Blitzø was sitting in the corner of the room, wearing his suit that he was known for wearing. "Do what you need to do, Blitzy."

Blitzø grabbed a handful of knives and tossed it at Angel, who yelped as they were right next to his eyes.

Stolas then held up a board with one question. _What is the Pythagorean theorem_?

"What? I don't fucking know!" A knife landed right under his crotch.

"GAH! A SQUARED PLUS B SQUARD EQUALS C SQUARED!"

Stolas trilled happily. "Good! Next one!" _If Angel Dust has 27 sex toys, and gives 12 to Valentino, how many sex toys does he have now_?

"Ya fuckin' serious? I have more than 27 se-" A knife right above his wrist.

"UM, UH, FIFTEEN! YEAH, FIFTEEN!"

"Your smart, even for someone who hasn't been in school for 50 years!"

The question then changed to something absolutely outrageous.

_Is Reddit kek or cringe?_

Angel realized how fucking rigged this was. He already knew the answer. "Depends on the sub. Reddit's both kek and cringe, in my opinion."

Stolas scratched his chin. "Blitzy?" The imp threw another knife next to Angel's neck.

"GAH! THAT'S NOT FAIR! I GOT THAT SHIT RIGHT!"

"You did, I just had him throw those for fun." After that question, two more imps walked in, one male and one female. They were followed by a hellhound.

Blitzø introduced them. "So these are my employees! This is the lovey-dovey couple Moxxie and Millie, who won't stop making out with their eyes at work, and this over here is my moody sensitive goth teenage adoptive daughter Loona! Say hi, Loonie!" Blitzø squished the hellhound's cheeks, which she growled in response. Moxxie had only a swimsuit on, with Millie and Loona following the sexy theme every girl had so far, with Millie rocking fishnet stockings and Loona wearing spiked bracelets and a choker.

Moxxie started with putting on brown Crocs.

"Are you wearing Crocs unironically? You should've just stripped me down and fucked me silly, ya' dumbasses! I'm a prostitute for a fuckin' reason!"

"Well, when the princess invited us, she told us to do anything BUT fucking, which was a debby-downer for me, but this is still fun anyway. and while that's going on, look at Moxxie over there!"

He was Fortnite dancing.

"NOOOOOOOO! AGH, THAT'S GONNA PLAGUE MY MIND FOR THE REST OF MY AFTERLIFE!"

Millie then had what looked to be forty cakes. That's almost four tens. And that's terrible. Each of the cakes she threw at Angel, who was now covered in multicolored frosting, were labeled with 1337 language. Phrases like "if u c4n r34d th1s u r3411y n33d t0 g37 141d" were thrown at him. Loona, to top it all off, was repeatedly scratching her claws on a nearby chalkboard, as well as porcelain plates that looked really expensive.

"MAKE IT STOP! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"

"That's what she said!" Blitzø yelled out.

"THAT DOESN'T EVEN MAKE ANY SENSE!"

The lights went dark. All of a sudden, Angel was no longer covered in frosting, and the spinning wheel he was stuck to had disappeared. Even better, he was free.

"Oh, oh fuck, finally! I can get da fuck outta here!" Angel ran to the door, and fumbled with the doorknob until it opened.

"I'M HOME FREE! WOOo.....hoo?"

This isn't the hotel. Angel walked around the small space for a bit, It looked to be some kind of machine, with pens and some weird red circle...

Wait a minute. He'd seen this somewhere.

He noticed a sign labeled 'Fukouna Shoujo 04.'

"Oh, fuck, nonononoNONONONONOOOO!"

Angel darted back towards the door, but it shut and locked right in front of him. "Shit, shit, SOMEBODY OPEN THE DOOR! THIS AIN'T FUNNY NO MORE!"

Angel started floating and was slammed against the wall. He then saw Alastor standing on a ledge.

"I told you I would come back!"

Static filled the air as a large blade headed towards Angel's stomach. It had come so fast, that he couldn't even notice it. But he knew one thing.

It was the end.

*SQUELCH*

//////

*GASP*

The pornstar woke up with a bead of sweat on his forehead. He looked around and saw that he was back in his room. Throwing off the covers, he opened the door and looked around.

Vaggie was just about to knock on his door. "Hey! Angel, what the hell? Are you alright?"

After seeing his was back at the hotel, Angel hugged Vaggie hard and just cried. Vaggie slowly patted him on the back, stunned at his behavior. "Is everything okay?"

Angel sniffed. "I just had da worst fuckin' nightmare..."

Vaggie just hugged him back. "Alright...it's okay...you're back here..."

Angel heard a small squeal at his feet, and he picked up the source of the sound. "Hey, Nuggies!" He laughed through a sniff. "Daddy's okay, he just had a really bad nightmare." He looked back towards Vaggie. "So, you was gonna knock on the door. Why's dat?"

Vaggie held up an empty milk carton. "Someone drank the rest of the milk in the fridge at night. I was gonna serve myself but I found it was empty. Also..." she smelled the inside of the carton and reeled back in disgust. "It's past its due date."

Angel just put Fat Nuggets down, walked into the bathroom, and let all of yesterday's dinner into the toilet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SIKE YOU THOUGHT I WAS GONNA DO SMUT HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA
> 
> FUE UNA BROMA TODO EL TIEMPO
> 
> SORRY ANGEL, BUT I WHEN I_hart_ducks WANTED YOU TO BE BOUND AND GAGGED, THIS IS EXACTLY WHAT I HAD IN MIND.
> 
> Another request is still in the works. It's coming soon.
> 
> Tell me what you think in the comments.


	15. BONE (HB)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A request by user SmokeandBones.
> 
> Blitzø finds an old toy of Loona's and her reaction is priceless.
> 
> Based off of the comic by CKurosama (I am perfectly aware that Loona was adopted at 17. This takes place in a reality where she was adopted as a baby.)
> 
> Sorry for the short chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally going to be a mix of two requests, but because of technical errors and life being a *****, I'm going to have to make them seperate.
> 
> (I'm sorry, Blitzy. Your request is STILL coming, sorry for the wait. I haven't forgotten about you, broski.)

As Blitzø finished brandishing his gun, he called out to Millie. "Hey, Mills, you mind handing me that one bobblehead of Moxxie that you borrowed?"

"Oh, sure, Blitzø!" She called back and dug through a box labeled "Blitzø's Shet". It was full of his collectibles that weren't placed around the office. They included his bobbleheads, horse portraits, plushies he collected, POP! Vinyls he stole, and chokers that he may have also stolen while yelling 'whole lotta gang shit'. But you didn't hear that from me. I ain't no snitch.

Millie, on the other hand, couldn't find it. "Mus' be real deep in there, can't find the damn thang..."

Blitzø facepalmed and dragged him hand down dramatically, cartoonishly pushing the female imp out of the way. "Gotta do everything myself..."

As he dug into the box, he rummaged around and the sound drowned out everything else for the moment. Where was that goddamn Moxxie bobble-*SQUEAK*

That sound. Blitzø squeezed it again.

*SQUEAK*

Slowly maneuvering his arm out of the box, he pulled out exactly what he thought he had heard.

An old, faded bone-shaped squeaky toy.

//////

_"Daddy, daddy, you're back!"_

_"Of course I'm back, Loona! And guess what?" Blitzø reached behind his back and pulled out a shopping bag. "I got a phone call from your teacher about how AMAZING you did on your Hell's History test, so I got you a lil' something."_

_The excited gasp followed by the erratic tail-wagging warmed Blitzø's heart. "Thank you, Daddy! Can I open it now? Please? Please?"_

_Blitzø let out a fatherly chuckle. "Of course you can, my widdle Loonie-bear!"_

_He watched as the young hellhound girl tore the packaging paper out of the bag. And finally, the gasp that he was waiting for._

_"A new Cerberus's Bone?!" Yes, it was. A small red bone with a little red eye logo on it. Loona was quick to rip off the tag and toss it in the trash bin. Loona bit down on the bone and a very satisfying squeak sound eminated from it._

_"I love it, I love it, I love it! Thank you daddy, I love you so much!"_

_The young hellhound crashed into Blitzø with a huge hug, which he chuckled in response._

_"I love you too, kiddo. Nothing's gonna change that, alright?"_

//////

"Sir? Sir, is everything alright?"

Moxxie took his boss out of his flashback. Blitzø wiped at his eyes and hid the toy in his back pocket. "What the fuck are you doing here, Moxxie?"

"It's been ten minutes since you said you were going to look for my look-a-like bobblehead, sir. I found it in two. Also, you look like you were crying-"

"Well, good for you." Blitzø returned with a snide comment. "Put it on my desk." Moxxie did just that and left the room. Once he was the only one in there, Blitzø took the toy out again. He looked it over and twisted and turned it, seeing every angle of it already but feeling like he hadn't seen enough.

The bone was well worn. Scratches and teeth marks adorned it from the countless times Loona had used it. Some of the color was faded too, and Blitzø could remember when it was a bright red, but now it was a dark, faded crimson. the only thing that was still untouched was the eye. The eye glistened and glowed like it was just bought yesterday. The imp could tell that the eye was smiling at him as well. Almost thanking him for picking him up after all these years. Blitzø looked back at it with a kind of sadness. The kind you feel when you're those memories you've cherished won't happen again no matter how much you'd want them to.

Blitzø got up and put it back in his pocket. Walking towards the receptionist office, he saw Loona mindlessly watching the princess's cheery music video on her phone. Despite her dark and tough exterior, 'Inside of Every Demon Is A Rainbow' had a special spot on her playlist.

Loona felt light taps on her shoulder. "Loooonie?" She turned around with an uncaring gaze that landed on her adoptive father. "What is it now, Blitzø?"

"Look what I found!" Blitzø pulled out the toy, shoving it in her face. "It's your old Cerberus's Bone! You used to love this toy as a kid, remember?"

Blitzø squeaked it twice, making Loona cringe. Despite ignoring the situation, it was a little embarrasing that it was happening in front of Moxxie and Millie. Quick to deny anything that came her way, Loona went to her usual defensive mode. "I don't care, Blitzø! Just throw it away, I'm not a kid anymore!"

"Are you SUUUURE you want me to? Something says otherwise..." The imp pointed behind Loona with a smug shit-eating grin on his face. Loona looked around and saw it.

Her tail wagging almost out of control. It was obvious that it was for the bone. She slowly grabbed it and looked at it, giving it a small squeeze. It still sounded like it just came from the store. She just laid it down on the desk and gave it a few squeezes, subtly smiling.

This prompted Blitzø to put his head in his hands and sigh. "That's my girl..."

"Get out."

The imp couple only stared at them, knowing this most likely will not happen ever again.

Moxxie turned to Millie. "We didn't see anything?"

"We ain't seen nothin', Mox. Jus' keep movin'."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The stolen chokers are a reference to a meme with the late rapper XXXTENTACION. It's a blurry photo of him running with an abundance of chokers on his neck, and a caption reading "Just stole every choker from hot topic BOONK GANG WHOLE LOTTA GANG SHIT."
> 
> By the way, I am now going to type Millie dialogue with her accent.  
> S O U T H
> 
> Tell me what you think in the comments.


	16. WRITTEN IMAGES: REDUX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small collection of the stories before SOFT COKE TEARS. Mainly posted for those who haven't read them yet.
> 
> Another requested chapter is going to drop today as well.
> 
> PT. 1: EXPOSED (HH):
> 
> Arackniss is called to his father's office to talk to him. Seems Henroin's found some secrets.
> 
> Based off of the comic by aspen-wind.
> 
> Song used: Ellie Goulding - Burn
> 
> PT. 2: WHY WON'T YOU GET UP (HB):
> 
> Blitzø's been gone for over two months now. The guys at I.M.P are getting worried after looking all over for him, so they ask the prince that got into the imp's pants for help.
> 
> He found him.
> 
> Based off of the comic by Art of Rhues.
> 
> PT. 3: ///ERROR: TECHNOLOGICALLY DISABLED/// (HH):
> 
> ///RECONNECTING...///
> 
> ///CONNECTION SUCCCESFUL///
> 
> Sorry, this comic was so stupidly hilarious that my servers crashed.
> 
> Charlie, Vaggie and Alastor make plans to advertise and spread the word of the hotel, but Alastor's refusal to use modern technology is making it a bit tough.
> 
> Vaggie'll show him.
> 
> A written version of the comic "The Day Before Alastor (finally) Bought His 1st Hellphone" by Nina Ruzicka (cartoontomb).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy if you haven't read them already!

PT. 1: EXPOSED (HH)

Arackniss had just gotten back from a hit. His client was a painter who wanted to get rid of another painter who stole his stuff and tried to mark it as his own. The job was going smoothly, until the target showed up in his apartment. The target was a snake-like demon. Arackniss hesitated to shoot him. It looked like someone he loved...someone he held so dear to him...

After getting out of his thoughts, he realized he wasn't the same person. He took the shot.

Clean through his chest at the heart area. That put the thief down for good.

He sat in the parlor where most of the mafia was hanging out. To his left some were playing cards, to his right they were cleaning guns and counting money. Arackniss did his fair share of gathering some of that dough.

Molly walked from behind him, giving him a short shoulder massage. "Ah..." he said, relaxing himself and he let Molly do the work. "Thanks, Molls."

"No problem, Nissy!"

After she knew Arackniss was relaxed, she stopped, and said, "By the way, Pops wants ta see ya."

"Hm? Alright, I'll go now. Thanks again, Molls."

"Mhm," she mumbled as she followed him.

-

Arackniss stepped into the office as Molly waited outside.

It was a fairly huge office, with surprisingly very little in it. It made it all the more intimidating. Imagine walking into the room yourself. You got a hardwood floor, a blue wallpaper that looks like a pale purple due to the red sunlight. There's nothing on the left, so you look to your right and there is a shelf with guns and ammunition, as well as a few brief cases. Then you look up front. There's a large window, with a nice view of Pentagram City. The red sunlight pours in through the room.

And right in front of you, is Henroin.

A big spider-scorpion demon with gray fur and swole muscles. all eight of his eyes glowed red, full of rage. This is where Arackniss is right now.

"Marcello..." he said with venom in his voice. Arackniss's real name. If Arackniss was nervous, he definitely wasn't showing it. He couldn't let his guard down in front of his dad.

"Take a seat." Arackniss did so obediently.

He stared at the fierce entity that was his patriarch.

"So tell me..." Henroin started again. Arackniss made sure to gulp VERY quietly.

"Have you been hangin' around with 'Tony?"

Fuck, Arackniss thought. He had been hanging around with him. Reconnecting with his brother after years of homophobia was honestly uplifting for him. Nearly every rivalry was dropped, and they could call themselves brothers again. He could even call Anthony by his real name after making him use "Angel Dust." The exact same thing that took his brother's life...

Arackniss would lie to Henroin.

"Tony? Nah, that moron's not worth my time."

Henroin wasn't convinced. He pushed further.

"You've been gone fa' hours these past few weeks...disappearing fa' nights on end...ya care to tell me what dat's all about?" Henroin's eyes glowed brighter through every emphasized word.

Arackniss lied again. "Figured I oughta' take care a' some unfinished business on the East Side of the Pentagram. Better ta' deal with it now than later."

Actually, that wasn't really a lie. Most of Arackniss's clients were on the East Side, and with how detailed some of the missions were, and how far off it is from home, it would definitely take some time for him to get back.

"And ya' know how far the East is from here. Why drive all night when I can just find a motel a-"

Henroin saw through him like a transparent vase.

"DON'T LIE TA' ME, YA' LITTLE SHIT!" Henroin yelled as he slammed the table. That put Arackniss on edge.

"Pops, whaddya mean-"

"Don't "pops" me, Marcello! Not afta' pullin' a stunt like this!"

Henroin pulled a file labeled "CONFIDENTIAL: FOR HENROIN'S EYES ONLY" out of his desk and slammed it on the desk. The force was enough to spill out the many photos that were in said file, and when Arackniss saw them, his blood ran cold.

About 30 photos were in that folder. And they were all of Arackniss with his boyfriend Sir Pentious.

He looked at the photos one by one. Through every shot, he could almost hear his Penn's lovely voice talking.

_"Arackniss, this ice cream is making my brain hurt! What's it called again when that happens?"_

_"Hmph, I don't trust that man. He looks too much just like you!"_

_"I decided to evaluate the damage on the vehicle. It's good as new!"_

_"Don't worry Nissy...I'm here...it was just a nightmare..."_

_"Ah...ah...yes Nissy...more...deeper...ah...AH..."_

Arackniss looked on in horror. He was found out. "Wh-wh-where did you get these?!"

"It don't matter where I fuckin' got these! I didn't train you to become some sissy fairy like ya' failure of a brother!"

Arackniss knew he fucked up. He was exposed to the entire mob now. He knew Molly was okay with it, but the shame that everyone else in the family would place on him felt like too much pressure.

"You lied to me, Marcello," Henroin growled as he slowly got up from his seat. His voice would get more and more warped. "And you know damn well how I deal with liars!"

Arackniss dropped his tough exterior completely this time.

"Pops, please! The photos could've been faked! Someone might've-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Arackniss knew pain. Being a hitman was a dangerous job. But when the pain is coming from your own father figure, it feels completely different.

*whack*

"HRK!"

"My oldest son...a queer like his own fuckin' brother!"

*crack*

"GAAAH!"

"I'm not losing another one of my sons again!"

*slam*

"STOP! PLEASE! AAAH!"

"SEI UN BUGIARDO!"

Molly was waiting outside. She covered her mouth to avoid anyone hearing any noise she made, but the thousands of tears coming from all eight of her eyes and the leaking mascara said enough.

The door bursted wide open, and Arackniss flew right from it. He hit the wall with a loud 'THUD' and the wind was knocked out of him. Molly gasped in shock.

Henroin slammed the door behind him. He yelled from it, "Fottuto frocio...until you return to the man you once were, don't even THINK about showing your face here!"

Molly ran up to Arackniss, and fell to her knees. She shakily asked, "Arackniss, are you alright?"

"Let go a' me, Molly," he said with anger in his voice. "I'm leaving."

Arackniss walked to the entrance of the hideout. Every other member of the mob gave him dirty, scornful looks. He didn't bother to close the door as the sound of his car rang through the parlor.

Molly ran to her room, diving onto her bed and crying the night away in her pillow.

//////

"Here's your decaf, boss man!"

Egg Boi #42 gave Sir Pentious the mug. He had been up all night, thinking about his boyfriend.

"Where could he have gone? It's like him to come home late, but NEVER a few days without him! He always comes home!"

Just then, his phone rang.

"Here you go, boss!" Egg Boi #9 said as he passed the phone to his creator.

After seeing the name on the contact, Sir Pentious quickly swiped 'accept' on the screen.

"Hello? Nissy?! Oh, thank Lucifer you're safe!"

"Hey Penn, I'm not coming home for a while, okay?"

Sir Pentious could hear other sounds in the background. Arackniss sounded like he was in his car.

"What are you talking about, Nissy? I don't know what you mean!"

"I'm staying with Anthony for the time being. Don't follow me, okay?"

"Arackniss, what is this? D-did I do something?"

"No Penn, you didn't. I still love you just as I always have, it's just...*sigh* something came up. I won't be able to come home."

"Okay...promise me you'll stay safe?"

"I promise. I love you."

"Love you too."

The phone hung up. Sir Pentious could relax, for his love was perfectly fine and dandy.

But what could keep Arackniss from coming home?

//////

Angel Dust and Cherri Bomb were having a blast at Cherri's apartment. The two sang along to the wireless speaker that Angel brought from home. They wanted to sing the night away.

When the lights turned down, they don't know what they heard

_Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world_

_We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky_

_'Cause we got the fire, fire, fire, yeah we got the fire, fire, fire_

The two looked at each other as the drop on the song was peaking. When the bass went down, they belted out the lyrics.

_And we're gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn_

_We're gonna let it burn, burn, burn_

_We're gonna let it burn_

_Oh, we're gonna let it burn_

The doorbell rang.

"Be right back, babe," Angel told Cherri. "Someone's at the door."

"Yeah, you better be. I'm not singing a hit this good without my girl buddy!"

Angel Dust giggled at the last remark. He walked over the speaker, and looked down after realizing the visitor was much shorter than him.

"Hey, Arackniss! Whatcha doin' here?"

"Let me in, Anthony."

Angel was not surprised that Arackniss was bitter about something. But the anger wasn't coming on strong. Maybe it was just the piercingly cold night breeze!

"Oh, uh, ok! Come on in, then."

//////

"Hey Cherri, it's Nissy!" Cherri came to greet Arackniss in the living room.

"Sup' baby man?"

"Don't...fucking...push it..."

Cherri's eye went wide open. She didn't tolerate disrespect, but she learned when to keep her distance from the people she was close too. She just started to get to know Arackniss, so she decided it would be best to back off.

"I'll leave you two, I'm ready to drop dead on my pillow anyways. Night, Angie."

She walked upstairs to prepare for bed. Angel looked at Arackniss. He was sitting on the couch in front of him. Angel tugged awkwardly at his choker. It was 5 minutes until he spoke up.

"What's the matter', Niss? You interrupted me and Cherri's little party, so you owe me."

Arackniss didn't say anything. He just stared at the floor in a vexed stare and gripped a glass cup that had bourbon in it.

"Arackniss, talk ta' me. We both know we can't solve anything if you don't talk to me."

Arackniss finished his bourbon. His breathing pace started to accelerate.

"Arackniss, calm down, please. This isn't my crib, y'know."

Arackniss couldn't take it anymore. He threw the glass at the wall, the force disintegrating it, with a shout that rang through the room.

"GODDAMNIT! FUUUUCK!"

"ARACKNISS, CALM DOWN RIGHT FUCKIN' NOW! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!"

"EVERYTHING'S WRONG. THAT WHAT IT IS!"

Angel was frustrated. "IF YOU WON'T TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON, HOW CAN WE GET THROUGH IT?!"

"POPS FOUND OUT ABOUT ME AND PENN!"

Arackniss was panting hard. Angel was frozen at the revelation.

".....what?"

"THE MOB WAS SPYIN' ON ME! THEY TOOK PHOTOS O' ME AND PENTIOUS TOGETHER! THEY DIDN"T EVEN LEAVE OUT OUR PRIVATE MOMENTS!"

Angel was slowly starting to realize what this meant. Henroin had kicked Arackniss out of the house.

"Niss, I...you too?"

"YES, ANTHONY! ARE YOU FUCKING DEAF?! HE BEAT ME SENSELESS, THE ONLY REASON YOU DON'T SEE THE BRUISES IS BECAUSE OF HOW FAST WE HEAL!"

Cherri listened from upstairs. She decided it was too much for her. It may not have been her father, but she knew how it felt to be knocked around by someone you think you love.

Angel spoke again, breaking the silence as Arackniss slowed his breathing.

"What else?"

Whatever mental dam that was being pushed inside of Arackniss's finally broke. His voice cracked as he started to cry.

"He called me a faggot..."

Angel couldn't keep himself from the emotion, either. Arackniss threw himself into Angel's bottom arms. Angel let the tears course down his face while Arackniss wept hard. They stayed like that for the rest of the night, even when they shut their eyes.

PT. 2: WHY WON'T YOU GET UP (HB)

Where the hell was this guy?

That's exactly what Moxxie thought when his wife and Loona failed to find Blitzø the umpteenth time they split up. Blitzø's been gone for Lucifer knows how long. Hell, he's been gone for GOD knows how long, and it was strange enough when he didn't show up to work the day he left.

The three remembered the last time they saw him.

They had come back from assassinating some big-shot politician who thought it would be a nice idea to backstab his running mate. The woman was furious, and she offered a heavy stack of money (approximately 500K) to take down the asshole.

Blitzø decided to celebrate the big sum they were just awarded by spending a little bit on coffee for him, Loona, and the imp couple. A latte for both him and Moxxie, black coffee for Millie, and bacon flavored iced coffee for Loona.

Loona, with how many times her father went for coffee, knew exactly how long it took. The best coffee shop in Imp City was a good distance away; 15 minutes to get there, 5 minutes to get orders, and 15 to come back. Sometimes things would happen of course, that would make it longer, but Blitzø always came back with the coffee in one way or another.

He didn't come back this time.

"Does any one know where our boss might actually be?" Moxxie inquired tiredly while they sat in their office. Their only lead was a Voxtagram post of Blitzø with the coffee mentioning something about being photobombed.

"He's been to so many parts in Hell all the times that I've known him that I think our only way to find him is by chance," Loona snapped. "Like a fucking goddamn board game."

Millie was slightly appalled that Loona would talk like that about her father. "Don't say that about Blitzø! I'm sure he's okay, he's a capable man! He's our boss, and if we can't find him, he'll find us."

Loona gave Millie the side eye. "Kinda what I just said..."

"OOH, I KNOW!" Millie just got a bright idea. Moxxie sighed, probably something that wouldn't work, but with how much he loved his beautiful wife, he'd probably agree with it.

"How about...missing posters! Like searching for a lost lil' puppy, but for our boss!"

Moxxie looked at his wife. "Now how in Dante's Inferno is that going to work?"

"I'm gonna kill myself because for once, I agree with this shrimp," Loona said, Moxxie ignoring the direct insult. "How in hell are we going to get anyone to look for him? We can't do a cash reward, because you know how da-er, Blitzø likes to spend his money. We won't have anything to give! It's better if he just got lost..."

Why did it hurt to say that? Loona shook the thought off.

Moxxie thought of something though. "It would actually benefit I.M.P if we gave them an awesome deal! How about we give them a deal through the missing posters? That way not only will we find Blitzø, but he'll come home to hundreds of clients lining up to give us missions!"

"And that's why I fell in love with you, Moxxie!" Millie gave him a wet kiss on the cheek. Loona grimaced at the gesture.

"I can't, just get a room, please..."

//////

The missing posters didn't work, which disappointed Millie. No one actually gave a shit about their boss. One, he was an imp, and nobody, not even other imps, care about imps in Hell. Two, the few people that actually did try to help only wanted free kills and had no effort. That was three backstabbing bodies in the dumpster...

Moxxie started to worry about his boss. Was he kidnapped? Had he abandoned the three to work on their own? Was he-

Moxxie cleared that thought quicker than he could snipe from 100 feet away. Blitzø can't be dead! No no no no no, his boss wasn't smart, but he wasn't stupid, either. If they can't find him, they'll find a way.

Millie was just as concerned as Moxxie. Yes, their boss was capable of taking care of himself, but she was trying her best not to think of the worst. She was usually the happy one, too.

Loona had it the worst. She started to miss Blitzø, and even when she was home, she started to long for his appearance. She was whimpering every morning when he didn't show up. She started to gather as much memory-inducing objects in her apartment just to feel like he was there. It wasn't the same.

//////

Moxxie would get the coffee.

The employees sipped on their respective beverages. Moxxie was trying his best to contact people who could know of his whereabouts. He called Blitzø's sisters Tilla. Barbie Wire. Shit, he called that goddamned robot FizzaRolli clown to ask if he knew. Of course, none of them were able to answer that. None of them called Stolas, for he knew how passionate he was about his little imp.

The day was going slow until Loona spat out her coffee.

"Guys...look..."

Moxxie and Millie rushed over to look at Loona's phone screen. What they saw made them sick to the stomach.

Loona was browsing on Voxtagram when she saw that her father's page updated. She quickly opened it and saw a photo of her dad covered in minor cuts and bruises. He was crouched down behind a crate, and there was nothing but fear in his eyes. In average Blitzø fashion, he typed a misspelled message of his dilemma. He was kidnapped, found his phone and needed help.

Millie was internally panicking. Loona was externally panicking. "I SWEAR, WHEN WE FIND THAT A-HOLE I'M GONNA TEAR THEM TO SHREDS AND FUCK THEM WITH THEIR OWN DICK! YOU AND ME, MILLIE!"

"Loona, calm down! Panicking is only going to get us nowhere!"

"Ugh, I can't believe I agree with YOU too..." Loona said to Millie with a sigh.

Reluctantly, Loona knew the only other option. "Call Stolas."

"WHAT?!" Moxxie yelled at the top of his lungs. "How do you know he'll help us?! Imps are basically his fetish!"

Millie reasoned with him. "But not us, Mox. We're friends with the prince, and the only imp pants he's jumped into is the boss's, so he'll definitely help us."

Loona nodded. "He's our only hope, anyway."

//////

Moxxie called Stolas. Turn's out, Stolas saw the post and was already on the search. The prince promised to tell them if he tracked him down so that they could finally see him again. The imps were relieved.

As for Stolas, he was having a hard time finding his Blitzy.

He searched Imp City first, disguised as an imp himself. Being seen in such a place would rile his wife up. Anyway, he surprisingly had no luck there. Next he searched the Royal District. Despite this place being all high and mighty, it did have a few shady spots. The place had only imps in it, obviously, so there was nothing here either. The kidnapper was an imp, so he looked to the last place that he knew Blitzø would be.

Pentagram City.

The owl prince searched in the skies first. Then he would find a specific spot and scan the area. If anyone was nearby, he would ask them about Blitzø. They all thought he was going to arrest or kill the imp, so they were quick to try and come up with something. It was no use though. Most hadn't seen Blitzø.

He landed near an abandoned building. There was an imp that had looked familiar. Stolas swooped down and got the imp's attention after the crowed that happened to walk next to it noticed him and started to diverge for his landing.

"Excuse me sir, have you seen a you-" Stolas started, but he stopped when the imp turned around.

The imp was in a dark cloak. His horns were only slightly curved, and he had black gloves on his hands. But what gave his away was the very same mask that was in the Voxtagram photo.

" **You.** " Stolas displayed pure malice in his words. " **You took him from me.** "

The imp immediately ran away. Despite Stolas being very powerful, the imp was pretty swift and nimble. They ran into the building and the imp had run into some crates that were placed all about. Full of weapons, ammunition, bombs; Stolas realized that he just found a weapons trafficking ring.

The imp wouldn't let up, but Stolas's Goetic blood was overpowering him. He caught up to the imp and tackled him.

"WHERE. IS. **BLITZØ?** " Stolas's voice boomed through the corridor's of crates and shelves.

"I don't know who you're talking about, imp fucker." What a poor choice of words.

" **YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHO HE IS! WHERE, IS HE?!** "

"Fine, fine..." The imp surrendered nonchalantly. "He's somewhere among these crates, or some shit. Just try and find him. He's playing some hide and seek..."

The imp laughed in the prince's face. It would be the last time he laughed, however, for Stolas stared at him with intense Goetial energy, turning the imp to stone like he was Medusa.

Stolas searched the warehouse. He turned over shelves, smashed crates, only to find weapons and stolen money. He growled in rage as it took longer to find him.

After what seemed like hours, Stolas caught a glimpse of what looked like a recognizable pair of horns.

"Blitzy, is that you?" Stolas ran to were he saw the horns.

Relieved to see it was his handsome Blitzø, sitting upright on some boxes.

Mortified of what had become of him.

Blitzø clothes were torn up in several places. One of his gloves were missing. Hundreds of cuts and bruises adorned his body. The corner of his bottom lip was hanging off, and blood was leaking from it. The horn on the left was cracked, it looked like it was slammed. But the worst part?

There was a large pool of blood under Blitzø. He wasn't breathing.

Stolas looked at the imp with teary eyes. He rushed over to him, but as he picked up his body, he knew he was to late.

"Blitzø...no... **NO**..."

An ear-piercing screech shattered every window in the warehouse.

//////

The guys at I.M.P were hard at work the whole time. While Stolas took another month to find their boss, as it turns out, Moxxie, Millie and Loona managed to actually flip the business around for themselves. They made smarter business choices that benefitted the company using an improved version of Blitzø model, and they were literally swimming in money, moving along the ranks of the best assassins. Despite the newfound success in Blitzø's name, they missed Blitzø horribly, and for him to come back to how well the company had managed and to see how they didn't forget him in the meantime would probably bring tears to his eyes.

But all would change when Stolas entered the building.

It was the end of the day, and the three human-killer crew was winding down. Millie was packing up weapons. Moxxie was going through paperwork, and Loona was on her phone, for she had finished tipping the leftover clients they met that they were done for the day. Stolas walked in to the room, carrying a body.

"I...I found him..."

Loona and Millie looked up, and gasped at what they saw. Moxxie snickered as he turned around. "See, everyone? I knew Stolas was going to find the idiot eventua...lly..."

The clipboard that Moxxie was holding dropped to his hooves. Millie covered her mouth in disgust. Loona stood up as if she was about to attack.

They all saw Blitzø's body in the hands of Stolas.

"I'm so sorry..." Stolas's words quivered weakly. "I...I was too...late..."

Millie let out a sob for her fallen friend. Loona silently broke down as well.

"He...heheheheheheHEHEHEHEHEHEHAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!"

Moxxie was dying laughing. It was as if this was the funniest thing he'd ever seen in his life. The magnum opus of humor.

Millie looked at him with leaking, questioning eyes. "Moxxie, what are you doing?"

Moxxie snickered. "What a sick FUCK you are, sir..."

Loona looked up at him in horror of what he just said. "How could you say that?!...he's..."

Moxxie ignored her. "You're FUCKING PLAYING DEAD to FUCK WITH OUR HEADS, HUH?! I KNEW YOU WERE TWISTED, BUT THIS IS JUST SICK! ABSOLUTELY MORBID! I DON'T KNOW WHAT IT IS, SIR, BUT YOU HAVE A BIG PROBLEM ON YOUR HANDS RIGHT NOW!"

Millie hugged her husband, as he started to walk towards the body. "Moxxie, stop..."

"YOU'RE PROBABLY LAUGHING INTERNALLY, YOU SICK BASTARD! YOU'RE NOT FOOLING ANY ONE OF US!"

As Moxxie walked closer, reality was gradually showing itself.

"Get up! This isn't funny, Blitzø! This..." Moxxie crumpled to the floor on his knees.

"Just get up...please...get up..."

"Why won't you get up..."

//////

The funeral was held at the Goetia mansion. To Moxxie's surprise, a lot of people had shown up.

Assassins that had made friends with the company since they blew up in fame.

The only family that Blitzø had. Barbie Wire. Tilla. His father.

Clients that bought I.M.P's services showed up. Even that one teacher who hired them to kill that crazy blonde bitch.

Every butler and soldier under Stolas's command had come as well.

To put it simply, it was a big funeral.

And for one imp.

Octavia comforted and wept with Loona as they watched the father she only knew get lowered into the ground.

Moxxie and Millie held each other as they mourned their employer.

To his surprise, Stolas's legal wife, Stella, was there too. Despite the disagreement over him bedding Blitzø, she knew how important he was toward the prince.

The employees of I.M.P stayed behind while the others had left (Loona agreed to go under Moxxie and Millie's care.)

She walked up to Blitzø's grave. Next to the many flowers and memorabilia was a photo of him and Loona as a child. They were at Lulu World (the legit one) and they were riding on a carousel. She placed the hellhound plushie that he got her. She sniffed as she looked at the mantle. Loona would leave her last words to her father.

"I love you, daddy..."

PT. 3: ///ERROR: TECHNOLOGICALLY DISABLED/// (HH)

Ever since Alastor's involvement with the hotel, things have been running smoothly. Slowly, but surely, a few patrons started to come into the hotel. They were up to about 5 patrons when Charlie realized something.

They were doing absolute shit in the marketing aspect of things.

The fact that there were no advertisements or fundraisers or anything regarding promoting the hotel (except for that disastrous interview), was slimming the chance of more patrons taking notice.

As soon as this came to her attention, she called a meeting between the only three major employees.

Herself, her girlfriend and co-founder Vaggie, and business partner Alastor.

Keep in mind those two absolutely can't stand each other.

It was close to the end of the meeting. "Alright guys, let's finish off our first strategic meeting with planning on how we're going to advertise the hotel!" Charlie beamed.

Vaggie was going to say something, but Alastor interjected her, seemingly on purpose. The moth demoness grunted.

"Oh, as far as my contribution goes, I'm already set."

Already set? Alastor of all people? It's probably something threatening and hostile, Vaggie thought.

Alastor spoke more. "As we speak, regular spots are being announced during my most popular broadcasts! In that way, a plethora of unworthy sinners will be lining up at our doors!"

"Aren't your most "popular" broadcasts then one where you go on a whole goddamn slaughtering rampage? Yeah, that will DEFINITELY draw in patrons..." Vaggie retorted sarcastically.

Alastor acted like she wasn't even alive. Vaggie isn't alive, but well, erm... dammit, you know what I mean. On with the story.

"I even came up with a slogan! Knowing how much Charlie absolutely adores the catchiest strings of words, I call it 'redemption for even the greatest of sinners'! That should lure in the first few delusionals here."

Vaggie wasn't having it. "You're right, Alastor! Imagine the look of excitement on everyone's faces when the fucking RADIO DEMON shows up at the doorstep!"

Charlie winced at Vaggie's choice of words. Yes, Al was sketchy, but couldn't she just trust him for once? Their relationship was on the brink of destruction, and it got worst from that prank ever since Vaggie discovered how sensitive Alastor's ears are...

"Unlike you, Vagatha, I already have a concept! What about you, darling?"

Vaggie did have a concept! Ugh, he didn't have to be so brash!

"Ok, one, don't call me 'darling'. Two, I DO have a concept. I think we need more visual advertising. No-one gives a shit about radio broadcasts these days! It's 2021, Alastor!"

"Oh, but cultured people do care, Vagatha, despite the year they currently live in. The masses like you hooked to the small screen are usually too dense, and dull-witted ignorant fools to even consider redemption."

THAT'S IT.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU CARE ABOUT THEIR THOUGHTS ON REDEMPTION, YOU HYPOCRITE? THESE ARE WORDS FROM SOMEONE WHO DOESN'T EVEN BELIEVE IN OUR CAUSE!"

"Oh, Vagatha, sweet, sweet, naive Vagatha..." Alastor falsely swooned over Vagatha. "Such an eager consumer of the screen's products of entertainment programs indeed."

Charlie was silent in all of this. She didn't know how to interject the right way.

Alastor continued. "The only ones who have to believe in redemption are the lowlives that would only be desperate to become a guest. But of course, in order to repent, they must look to the past and self-reflect on their sinful ways, I have done so and am perfectly content with what I have done, and to do so, they can't be brainwashed as a TV-audience. Self-reflection is lost among such a generation. So, try using your tiny head for more than just fuming dear."

Alastor patted Vaggie's head like a dog. Vaggie swore she could feel her moth wings press against the back of her shirt. She looked like the embodiment of death itself.

The former exterminator in her also came out slightly, too.

" **Juro por el Señor mi Dios que pagarás por tus pecados en su totalidad...** "

Charlie jumped in before Vaggie could slit Al's throat. "Ok, Vaggie, heh heh, calm down, honey..." Vaggie tried really hard not for herself to take her full form.

"Al, there's no need for worry! Vaggie does have real talent with graphics and layout and stuff! I'm sure she can take care of the planned social media campaign. We could use your slogan!"

Charlie dropped her happy expression looked at Vaggie with an emotionless one, to confirm she was serious. She almost looked like her mother. "Right, Vaggie?"

The pastel goth finally calmed down. Thank God she didn't have to ruin another shirt, and this one was her favorite.

Alastor was satisfied with the meeting. "Very good, as long as you're not planning any TV-spots involving me, which I would object to for obvious reasons," he stated as he got up. Oh, how he hated Vox. "Otherwise, you may do what you think is best. Au revoir, ladies!"

//////

Unexpectedly, the day went by fast for Vaggie. Angel came home drunk again, and Vaggie had to carry him in after Husk rudely refused to help her out. But other than that, the rest of the day was fairly pleasant. She was still bothered by Alastor's behavior though. Not even Nifty's excellent cooking (it was her turn that week) of cassoulet and ratatouille could help. It was worse when the loudest people at the table were Nifty and a patron of the hotel who called himself "Wibwid". They wouldn't stop talking about fan fiction.

Finally, it was the end of the day. Both Charlie and Vaggie were in bed, dressed in their undergarments. Charlie was on the last few chapters of the night for a book. She noticed the tense emotion around Vaggie, though. It was as if steam was rising off of her.

"You're still mad at him, aren't you?"

Vaggie responded with a "hmph".

Charlie was dead set on making Vaggie sleep without Alastor in her mind.

"I know I've said this plenty of times," Charlie said to Vaggie, who looked back at her without turning her head.

"...but can we look past his behaviors for just one night? He's teasing you because you give him that chance, Vaggie."

"Charlie, you know how much he get on my nerves, though. It's like he won't stop until I am bothered. Ugh, hijo de puta..."

Charlie was concerned for her girlfriend's well being. "Also, can Alastor not, like, be the third invisible person in the room right now?"

Vaggie still wouldn't get over it. She just didn't like how Al was ALWAYS bossing her around! "Why would we give this 'farolero' a pass on acting likes he owns the place. You own the hotel, hun, not him! It's our project!"

"I know," Charlie answered smugly. Was she picking up his slick comebacks too?! Vaggie's spear wasn't too far from the bed as very gory thoughts of Alastor's dead body filled her head.

Charlie reasoned with Vaggie. It finally calmed Vaggie down a little bit.

"I just want to see if he's really as helpful as he claims to be for just a few more weeks, Vaggie. If he's useless or if he tries anything, remember that I'm the princess and I can still send him away. You can do it with me, too." Vaggie smiled at that. "Tomorrow, just try and get nice pictures for the hotel and post them on social media, and you can include Al's redemption slogan too. It just might work!"

Vaggie was finally calmed down. She wasn't mad anymore, but the only thing that wouldn't leave her head was Alastor. "Alright, Imma use the fucking slogan. Because of course if it's ALASTOR'S idea we HAVE to stick with it-"

Charlie just about had it.

"Enough!" Vaggie looked at Charlie in shock. She rarely acted like that. However, instead of in angry attitude, her face and tone were more...seductive.

"If you continue talking about Alastor while we're in bed together, I start to make conclusions..."

Vaggie knew was she was talking about. "I, what, no! That's not what I meant, hun...hun?"

"I know how tired you are of the routine, Vaggie. Tell me," Charlie sounded like her mother. "Have you ever tried role-play?"

"Um, no...?" Vaggie was really questioning Charlie's behavior right now. Where was she going with this?

"Let's say hypothetically, that if you do want to try..."

All of a sudden, Charlie used her magic to sprout Alastor-esque ears on top of her head. Her eyes changed to Alastor's color as well, and he teethed sharpened to his likeness. And finally, her voice matched his radio filter

" _I'd be happy to oblige, darling!_ "

"WHAT THE-?!" Vaggie had no time to finished that because Charlie then grabbed her from behind, and a tickle monster was born.

" _Come on now, let's see that gorgeous smile of your, Vagatha!_ "

"HAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAHAHA, STOP, HAHAHAHAAA!" Vaggie succumbed to the Charlastor tickle monster.

Charlie tickled Vaggie for about two minutes. That's where things to a more lustful turn.

" _That's better. Now I can see you smile, and I intend to make it stay that way. So, how about we shed these rags and, say, misbehave, my love?_ "

"Oh, I'd love too, babe... say, does Charlastor have a little deer tail?"

Charlie magically grew said appendage and showed it off to Vaggie. " _Would you like me to have one?_ "

"Oh, Charlie, you're so impossible, you know that?"

They kissed while they took each other's clothes off.

However, a sentient shadow would peak over a chair in the room.

//////

Elsewhere, Alastor was at the radio tower. He wasn't one for sleep, for his massacres usually required him to stay awake. When he did sleep, however, it was usually for about two, three hours max. That's only nap-length.

He read "Murder On the Orient Express" by Agatha Christie. It was made only one year after his death, and despite his objection towards anything made passed 1933 (his death year), it was a pretty good book in his opinion. Rosie had recommended it to him. She was like the technologically advanced version of Alastor.

As he sat by the fireplace and sipped on fine wine. His thought were interrupted and his eyes fell off of his book. The thoughts in question were coming from his shadow, and they were some really bad thoughts.

Really dirty, perverted thoughts.

His shadow was stalking Charlie and Vaggie! What in the hell?!

"What are you doing?! Get out of there IMMEDIATELY!" Alastor communicated to his shadow telepathically.

His shadow responded with, "It is interesting that the two females are fantasizing about us, isn't it, sire?"

What was he talking about? As if on cue, Alastor could hear the couple in bed.

" _Oh...ah...oh Charlastor...you're so...oh my God..._ "

" _*giggles* Yes, you like that, don't you?_ "

" _Yes...oh shit, keep going...tómame...toma todo de mí Charlastor...ah..._ "

Alastor tried to cover his ears, but he could always hear his radio frequencies. Oh, how much he hated himself right now.

"Pictures...moist pictures in my head...no, GET OUT!"

The perverted shadow continued, however. He was getting a rise out of his master, but also out of watching the couple in bed. Why did he have to act like that?

"Oh, and the rose-faced dolly seems to be the dominant one in the mating ritual. Who would have...oh, never mind!"

Alastor heard more. He didn't want to hear more but he heard more.

" _...That's enough! I think it's MY turn..._ "

" _How DARE you try to rival against your maOH GOOD LORD...GAH..._ "

Alastor couldn't take it anymore. "Stop it! RETURN HERE AT ONCE!"

"But sire, they've mentioned our name in such a frisky manner. We seem to be constantly on their mind...do you think they want us to participate in their ceremonial-"

Alastor's shadow was snagged by the neck through a portal. How Charlie and Vaggie didn't notice any of this was a miracle. Alastor held the shadow by the neck. Nothing but murder was in what he spoke next.

"T̵̻̉̑o̷̧͍͛m̴̫͊̈́ǫ̶̇ȓ̶̫r̴̨͍̈́o̸͙̝̓w̵̨̲͝,̴̭̈́ ̷̬̬͠y̷̙̲̿o̵̺̠̅ṷ̶̇ ̵̺̃a̶̺̠̾͠n̷̘̈́ḑ̷͋ ̸͗̃͜I̸͍̱͒ ̸̭́͛ā̴̼̉r̷͇̍e̵̦͝ ̴̣̈́g̷̡͔̿ơ̵̪̘͒i̷͗̕ͅn̴̻̦̂ġ̴̢͝ ̴̧͑͠t̸̜͉̊ō̸͖͍ ̶̡̉͑t̸̫̮͋͝å̸̙k̵͔̤͑̚ĕ̶̩́ ̵̼̈â̸͙ ̶̣̓̓l̶̙̑i̸̢̭͝ţ̵̖͛t̴͖̤̐̉l̴̖̹̍e̸̐ͅ ̶͈̑w̶̮̘̍́ä̷̜̜l̵̼͉̄͋k̶̬̂ ̸̠͒ì̶̻n̴͖̾̓ ̷̦͔̏̄ṫ̸͙̖̄h̷̖͐̕e̷̦̗̾͠ ̷͇̂͜s̴̺̋ẻ̷̦̮v̵͉̽ě̵͕ņ̷̩͗̆t̸̘͐̕ḩ̴͉̓̽ ċ̴ͅi̵̫͗͊r̴͓̰̒c̷͔̅̉l̸̰̱͒͝ȅ̵͇̳ ̸̩̈́ͅȍ̴̮̏f̵̥͛ ̷̧̓͒b̴̬̿͝ͅu̷̫͐̑r̸̛͉̗͒n̸̞̔̂i̷͉̿ǹ̶̯͘ǵ̷̠͕̍ ̵̲͛̐ͅs̵̗̤̿a̵̬͖̓́n̷͓̤̈́̚d̴͚̹̏̈́ ̴͇͝á̷̯̳n̵̰̾͗d̸̢̻͊ ̶͕͐e̵̛̗̞ṱ̷̜́͝ë̴́ͅr̵̗͈͠n̴͖̎ạ̵̦͗l̸͉̭͘ ̷̫̙̀ĺ̵̮̲̕i̶͔̊̚g̶̢̤̓̊h̸̨͉̑͘t̵̮̓.̸̟͖̓ ̵̟͠A̵̠̓t̸̨̾͝ ̸͖̎̒n̸̤̓͝ȯ̶͕õ̴̝̍n̶̯̳̈̏.̵̜̘͝ ̶̮͊D̴̩͠õ̶̗̬ ̵͖͂Ì̵͚̅ ̸̳͕̊m̷͕͔̅̈́ą̴͆k̵̮̄̿e̸͙̜͊̐ ̶̻͊m̴̛͖͓͌y̸̮͉̎͝s̴͕̍e̵̪͌ḷ̵̓́f̸̱̥̓ C̶͇̀L̷̘̔E̴͇̿͆A̸͉̘̎͝R̶̬͑?̶͈͂"

The shadow sighed. Being the demonic shadow of an overlord had its perks, but also its drawbacks. Could he enjoy himself just for once?

Alastor was physically incapable of sleep after that.

//////

As much as she didn't want to, Vaggie had to wake up this morning. She wasn't surprised that Charlie had already woken up. Being a hell-born demon, she could gain energy quicker than most, so that left Vaggie alone in the room. While in the shower, she remembered that she had to do the promotional pictures for the hotel advertisements.

She walked downstairs and smelled the scent of breakfast. Bacon, eggs, pancakes, and was that the smell of fried plantains and mashed beans with tortillas? She immediately knew that Charlie was the one who made it.

Charlie greeted Vaggie as soon as she walked in

"Hey, Vaggie! I made plantains and beans, just how you like it!"

"Charlie, mí corazón, your gonna make me cry!" Vaggie faked a sad face and puffed her lower lip out. It was funny how Charlie always thought it was real.

"No, wait, don't cry! I'm sorry Vaggie!"

"Hahaha, it's ok, hun. I'm just playing. Now I gotta eat before I start the day,"

Vaggie was silent as she ate her food. In the main lobby, Alastor was pissing off Husk.

"Hello, Husker, my charming kitten! How's the weather out there?"

Husk took a swig of his booze. "I just woke up, Al, please don't fuck with me right now..."

Angel butted in after he heard that. "Don't worry Husky, I can fuck with you. All ya' gotta do is-"

"I SAID IT BEFORE AND I'LL SAY IT AGAIN," Husk was already riled up at 8 AM the morning. "I AM NOT PAYING FOR YOUR BODY!"

"Aw come on, Husky, you're no fun."

Husk looked at Vaggie, who was gorging herself with pancakes and plantains, with a look of sympathy. "You and me, woman."

//////

Vaggie was able to get a lot of pictures. Some of them with the Charlie posing in front of certain spots, others with pictures of rooms to show cased how the hotel looked, and in some cases, how it looked for now. There was still a little bit of renovation to be done.

The final shot, however, required a book. Called the "Catalogue of Sins: A History of Human Vices", Charlie wanted a photo that looked like a sinner holding the book as if they realized all of their wrongs. Such a drama queen, Charlie.

Unfortunately for Vaggie, she had to reach it on a tall shelf. She would never admit it, but she was short. She was 5"7'. Charlie was 6"1'.

"Maldita sea," Vaggie muttered to herself as she tried her hardest to reach it while standing on a step stool. "Why do I have to be so damn short..."

She looked around for Charlie, but she was nowhere to be seen. She was about to give up when she spotted Angel browsing his phone on the couch. She had gotten closer with him over the past few months, but their qualms were still very present. He was the perfect one to help her get the book, though, because he stood at a overwhelming 8"0'. Now to ask him and see if he decided to be cooperative or difficult.

"Hey, Angel!"

"Mmm?"

"Can you come over here and help me reach this book? I'm too-" In no way was she going to admit out loud that she was shorter. "I mean, you're tall, so help me please?"

He decided to be difficult.

"Sorry, toots. My legs feel like they can't stand straight. Fuckin', I can't stand straight because right now, I have this REALLY bad hangover, and I can't do anything since you set my drinking diet on 'no liquors.' Being on fuckin' sodas all day sucks. Let Smiles handle it."

Goddamnit, Angel.

Overhearing said conversation, Alastor walked over to Vaggie. "What seems to be the problem?"

Vaggie tried to mock Alastor's overly fancy wording, but it didn't come out the way she wanted.

"Duh, I'm sho-I mean, I...need assistance on a vertical matter." She said "vertical" with frustration. Why was it so hard to pull an Alastor impression off. Charlie makes it so easy, even without the magic she used last night.

"I've tried to reach this book that Charlie wanted me to use for the promotion. I was wondering if someone could help."

"Does that seem to be all?"

Vaggie's spear tapped on the shelf, as she had been trying to use it to reach the book as well. However, the tapping shook out a record that was stored on the shelf, and it fell to the floor and shattered, startling both Vaggie and Alastor.

After realizing what kind of record it was, Alastor tried to catch it, but failed.

"NO! Why would someone do this?!"

"Do what?!

"You broke a perfectly preserved Brunswick 6105, St. James Infirmary, performed by Cab Calloway and his orchestra." He acted as if it was worst sin of all.

"Never! Break! Calloway! Or any 78 RPM for that matter!"

Vaggie was taken aback. All that for an old record?

"Calm down. It's just a vinyl."

"This is NOT a vinyl! Those come much later!" Alastor responded. "These are made of shellac. You play it on a gramophone at 78 rounds per minute."

Alastor used his magic to reverse the damage and fix the record. Vaggie smirked. This whole outburst could've been avoided. "So what? You fixed it. Crisis averted."

"And to make sure it stays fixed, I shall put it somewhere where a single finger from your TV-zombified ignorance won't lay on it!" Alastor walked out of the room.

"Wait, but how about. the-"

The book teleported into Vaggie's hand. Alastor left with a curt, "There. Who places these in a bookshelf, anyway..."

Vaggie climbed down the step ladder. As she was about to put it away, an idea came to her head. A sinister face took over her features. She looked over at Angel.

"You got it, right?"

"Nice and clear toots. It's perfect. Hey, about 'dat liquor!"

//////

Charlie walked into her office and saw Vaggie hard at work on her laptop. The fans in the laptop were spinning really fast, so she must have been on it for a long time. Charlie walked over to it.

"Hey, Vaggie. You working on the cover picture?"

"Yes, hon," Vaggie didn't look up from the screen. "Surprisingly, Alastor helped with the subject for the photograph."

Charlie, now curious, looks at the screen. He agreed to that? In fact, those were the same words that came out of her mouth.

"He agreed to that?"

"Yup. I used his slogan and after all, who's 'The Greatest of Sinners' if not himself?"

"I just...wow." Charlie was at a loss for words.

Vaggie was finished. She snickered, for this was her way to get back at Alastor for the way he was treating her. Take this!

"Aaaaand....posted!"

//////

While that was happening, Alastor was at a restaurant with Rosie in Cannibal Colony. He was talking to Rosie while she scrolled through her phone. Rosie was listening though, so he didn't have to worry about that.

"My idea for promotion was priceless! They could have used my famous airwaves to talk about the precious little hotel! Their zombified brains chose social media over what was clearly superior. Ha! And the girls, for whatever it's worth, are actually trying their best on such a thing."

Rosie scrolled onto a post of the official Hazbin Hotel Bitter account. "I see, yes, Alastor...umm..."

"...honestly it suits such a hapless cause."

"Well, Alastor, dearie, you should try and step forward and, well, join them in the online world. The rest of demon kind has done so."

"Oh, really? Hahaha! Like I would do such a horrid thing?" Alastor really didn't want to do this.

"Besides, whatever could I use a small screen for?"

Rosie giggled at the post before showing it to the deer. "How about staying up to date with recent events?"

Alastor looked at the phone. He grabbed it to take a closer look.

Enter radio scratch.

Alastor couldn't believe his eyes. They had humiliated him!

It was a photo of the time when the record broke on the floor. Except in Alastor's hands was the Catalogue of Sins! They made him look like a sinner that was looking for repentance! Vaggie, instead of her surprised look, had a face of what would only be described as "holy rage." To make matters worse, the slogan he used was on the very bottom.

Alastor had never felt so humiliated

And for the first time in his life, he got up, walked out of the restaurant, and headed for Voxtech.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to give a shoutout to LLAPremiered with his Backrooms-themed fanfic "The Unknown Familiarity". Read it here:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/29925468/chapters/73656408
> 
> Tell me what you think in the comments.


	17. MOTHERS AND SISTERS (HB)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of a request by guest 'Blitzy'.
> 
> Loona and Octavia are on a girl's day out when they find a young, abandoned owl toddler being attacked. Octavia decides to take her in and later learns something that she wish she didn't. She also forms a very unbreakable bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was long overdue, but here it is. Thank you so much for the wait, guys. Especially to you, Blitzy (the guest who wanted this).
> 
> The character that is focused on has a speech impediment recreated to sound like it does in real life (take it from someone who actually stutters), so here's a trigger warning if you think it's offensive.
> 
> Also, I have a headcanon that Stolas and Octavia have wings on there back that they conceal under clothes.

"Do you think this would look good on me? I mean, it seems a little brash and gaudy in my eyes..." Octavia held up the poofy dress in front of Loona, who mulled over it. Loona nodded her head.

"It does look a little 'whatever-the-hell-that-means' by your standards, no offense," Loona said. "But you don't know until you've really tried it on. Come on, let's head to the rooms and hope no perverts peek over the stalls this time." Octavia gave a small laugh.

The hellhound and the heiress headed towards the Stylish Occult dressing rooms. The two went into their separate rooms, and as Octavia stripped down to her undergarments to try on the clothes she picked out, her thoughts were definitely not at S.O. She could just hear her parents arguing all over again. It was always over the same things over and over again, why couldn't they shut up...

" _Again with that imp, Stolas? How many times have I told you that he could ruin our family image?!_ "

" _I'm going to be honest with you, Stella. The family image, AND the family in general, was ruined the day we were married! So, don't even think about talking about Blitzø!_ "

" _Huh! I didn't think scum had a name!_ "

It was always with that imp named Blitzø, her dad's lover outside of the marriage. It was so weird, how Stolas and Stella didn't love each other, and were completely fine with cheating on each other. But even that was enough to mentally tire Octavia. Not the fact that Blitzø was an imp, no. In fact, it didn't bother at all. Why should it? It was the fact that she's growing up with parents who don't love each other.

And sometimes, she felt like none of them loved her either.

*knock**knock*

"Via, you done?"

Octavia was alarmed and pulled away from her mind. "Oh, uh, yes. Hold on..." She quickly got up and fixed her collar, and finally stepped out. And jeez, Loona looked great. She had a long sleeved black shirt under a belly shirt with a right-side up pentagram and hands pointing at the onlooker. Under the design, it read "You are powerless." Classic ripped jeans accompanied the outfit, and of course, there were no shoes.

"Well, Loona! Doesn't that look surprisingly modest?" Octavia said sarcastically. "It really fits you, honestly."

Loona put a hand on her hip. "And if that's what you consider 'brash and gaudy', well, I think you wear it pretty damn nicely." Loona referred to the purple, poofy and loose dress that she wore. It was like a layer under a layer, like waves almost, and it threw whatever Octavia referred to it as out of the window. It would look a little crazy on anyone else, but it fit right in with Octavia and her black shrug. Octavia blushed slightly at the compliment. "Oh, thank you, Loona..."

"Don't sweat it. You wanna purchase these wearing them or do we put these in bags?"

//////

As the two walked out of Stylish Occult, Loona looked to Octavia. She seemed out of it as they headed towards an ice cream parlor. It was like Octavia to be sad and gloomy on some days, but never like her to just zone out.

"Via? You okay? Your thoughts fucking up your mental state?"

Octavia just kept walking. Why was she acting like this? Loona started to worry. "Via. Via! Octy!" She even used the name that would usually bother her. She then stood in front of the owl and softly put her hands on her shoulders, slowing her to a stop. "Hell to Octavia. Are you okay?"

Still, Octavia didn't respond. Although it wasn't the best choice, Loona decided her next course of action would work.

Loona let out a loud bark, scaring everyone in the proximity. A sinner jumped off of a bench in fright, spilling his soda all over him (luckily it was lemon-lime). An imp baby that was crying also shut up, seemingly in fear. It was also enough to bring Octavia back.

"Huh? What happened?"

"You just, I don't know, zoned out for a second. You stopped responding to me. Is everything alright, Via?" Loona's compassionate side tried to find out what was going on in the owl's head. Octavia murmured slightly. "I...erm...I think so, I guess I was lost in my brain. Sorry, we're still going for ice cream, right?"

Loona chuckled. "After that, I think you need that sugar."

_**...OME..NE..LE..!** _

"Wait, what the fuck?" Octavia looked down for a second, a confused look on her face. Loona noticed this too. "I hear it too, but let's just go. I don't want to get into anything today, especially with Blitzø last week."

"No, wait..." Octavia put a hand up to stop the hellhound. "Hold on for a second."

_**HELP..OW!...shut up, kid...** _

Oh FUCK no.

Octavia's eyes glowed in anger. She began running towards where the voices came from. Loona followed after her, both of the girls going two different speeds. "The hell, Via?! Wait up!" But Octavia kept running through the alleyway that they had stopped at earlier. She took a sharp right, making Loona slip slightly. The rush made Loona run on all fours, which she did rarely, but with how fast Octavia was going, it was absolutely necessary.

The speech became clearer to both of them.

**S-STOP! SOMEONE, P-PLEASE HELP ME, D-D-DON'T HURT ME!**

**Where's the towel, Jay? Shut this goddamn kid up!**

_I better reach there in time_ , Octavia thought to herself as she rounded the final corner. Her wish came true, but what she saw would stick in her minds for ages to come.

Back at Loo Loo Land, while I.M.P were tasked to protect Stolas and his daughter, a bunch of other imps were trying to assassinate the two. Of course, they failed, for the bodyguards that Stolas hired had the skills of a professional, and that last part where Stolas literally stared at the last one, killing him was also proved to be something. These guys looked similar to the imps that were at the Carnival.

And they were holding a little girl hostage.

A large, slightly obese imp put a switchblade near the neck. The kid whimpered and cried, trying to speak but the cloth stuck in her mouth refused to let her do so. The obese imp began talking.

"You little fuckin' thief, that's what you are, kid? Must be sooo hungry that you're desperate to steal a hotdog from a trained assassin? Heh, you must be so desperate, and I ain't payin' for a new hotdog."

The child tried saying something again, but a thinner imp grabbed her hand and pushed it down. Octavia and Loona had been try to get a good view of the girl, but the obese imp was blocking the way. The child let out a yelp as her palm scraped the ground, cutting her palm slightly. The obese imp looked towards the hand that was being held down.

"Now, listen up, and listen REAL good, little birdie, heh heh heh..." The fat one gave an evil chuckle. "Maybe I should cut off your feathered fingers, and then go to the talons, you think that's good, Jay?"

A more muscled imp nodded his head. "And next, the eyes so that she can't set them on her target."

"Yeah! Yeah! The eyes!" The thinner imp nodded frantically. The obese imp cut him off, though. "I didn't ask for your fuckin' input, Cray! Shut the hell up!" As he put his knife towards the little girl's fingers, who braced for pain.

And Octavia couldn't take it anymore.

" **HEY, YOU! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO THE POOR GIRL?!** " Loona cringed at the loudness of Octavia's voice. All three of the imps turned to the owl, who was standing and looking ready to fight.

"Huh, isn't that the imp fucker's daughter?" The obese one questioned rhetorically. The thin one named Cray spoke up. "Yeah, Ray, that's the on-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, CRAY!" Ray snapped back at him. He turned back to Octavia. "I don't like it when anyone steals my meal." The little girl tried to move, but the muscled imp named Jay stopped her. "Especially when I'm hangry."

" **It's not her fault you can't satiate your putrid gluttony.** "

"DID YOU JUST CALL HIM FAT?!" Cray yelled out, growling at Octavia. It was Loona's turn to make her appearance, as she growled back at Cray, who yelped and hid behind Jonesy.

"P****. Anyway, I don't wanna kill anybody, in fact, your bitch girl over there looks pretty fuckable." Loona turned her head to face the imp named Jonesy, fangs bared. He wasn't imtimidated at all, or at least, he didn't look to be intimidated. Octavia gave the assassins a warning.

" **If you don't let her go, I will make your suffering last longer than it needs to.** "

Ray looked at the little girl, who shuddered at his gaze. He looked back at Octavia and just shrugged. "Okay."

Ray threw the knife at Octavia's forehead. Expecting to hear her drop, he looked up, and what do you know? The knife was only floating right in between her eyes as an unamused look adorned her face. She then chanted a small command.

" **Iljd nh fmsc he rna.** "

The knife flew back towards Jonesy, going straight through his blubbery stomach and out his back, shattering his vertebrae and killing him instantly. Cray and the muscled Darius looked down at his body in horror. Despite being the lanky one, Cray charged toward the two girls. "YOU KILLED MY BOSS! HOW DARE YOU! RAAAAAGH!"

But his heroism (at least for his boss) ended there when Loona tackled him and gave a good bite to his neck, ending his feeble attack. Darius proceeded to grab the girl and put his knife toward her neck.

"Let me go and I'll let her go! Please! I won't bother you guys again, and I'll let her go!"

Octavia looked toward Loona, who was licking imp blood off of her paws. Turning back to Darius, she decided to let him go.

" **Run. And speak nothing of this day or you shall see red.** "

Darius put the child down and sprinted. He was home free, and he had his chance to go back home and forget everything. But he fucked up when he yelled for help, as a magical freeze spell was launched toward him from Octavia. He froze mid-run and fell to the ground, breaking into a thousand fragments.

Octavia turned towards the young demon girl, who was currently being consoled by Loona. The towel had been taken off and the girl was too frightened to talk, her tear-streaked face full of dread for what would happen to her next. Loona got up and whispered to Octavia. "She's still pretty scared. Maybe you can try, I don't know. You're better at babysitting."

Octavia rolled her eyes and walked over to the young girl. "Hey, hey, hey, it's okay. Everything's okay, those bastards are gone now."

The girl looked towards Octavia, her frightened expression still present. She was also an avian-like demon, with brown feathers and similar talons, the only thing different was the tail-feather pattern. She had a small, torn up sweater To be honest, she kind of looked like Octavia when she was a few years out of hatching. But the one thing that Octavia noticed were the eyes. They were in amazing royal purple. The girl accidentally rubbed her cut palm on the pavement, yelling in pain and beginning to cry. Octavia slowly grabbed the hand. "Nononono, don't cry, it's okay, look! Check it out!"

Octavia remember the day when her dad would teach her basic magic. Healing was still complicated, but with this small injury it should be nothing, right? These were the thoughts that ran through Octavia's head as she focused her energy on the girl's palm. Both Loona and the girl looked in awe as the cut was mended with the violet hue that was Octavia's magic. Strange coming from a demon, but it could only heal other demons, so it made sense.

The eyes was the next thing that Octavia mentioned. "I love your eyes. They're beautiful."

The young owlette started up at her. This was the first time she spoke. "Tha...th...thanks..." she sniffed. "Are..you g-gonna t-t-take, take them t-too?"

Octavia and Loona were both shocked at the response. "What? No! Not at all, sweetheart!" Loona noticed Octavia's voice was so amazingly calm. "I love my eyes, I don't think I need anymore. My father had four, and I can't imagine how he can take care of ALL of them."

The child laughed. It warmed Octavia's heart by a lot. "4 iii-is too mmmm-much, much!" The child's stutter was very bad. It didn't affect her mood, though, so that was a good thing.

"I'm Loona," the hellhound crouched down again and looked towards the owl girl. Octavia introduced herself as well."And my name's Octavia. What's yours, starfire?" Octavia internally cringed at the nickname her dad would give her. Man, he's really starting to rub off on her.

"I'mmmm Bellatrix."

"That's a beautiful name," Octavia said. "Can I call you Trixie? Or, how about Bella?" The tender moment was interrupted when a loud rumble came from the girl's stomach, who held it in pain. "I'm s-s-so hungry..."

Octavia gave a worried look to Loona. Forget ice cream, this kid needed actual food.

"I should have enough balance in my card. Hey, Loona, have enough room for more lunch?"

"No," the hellhound scratched at the back of her head. "I think I've had enough for today. You should handle this, you're better than me. See you next week, Via?"

Octavia nodded as Loona walked away to call Blitzø and open the portal. Now she needed to feed this kid.

//////

Bella was finished with her food long before Octavia finished. That was a bad sign.

"How long has it been since you've had a meal, kid?" Octaiva asked, confused on how fast she ate. As she cleaned Bella's face for her, she said "How llllong d-do people say a, say a wwwh-w-week is? Is it seven d-days?"

Octavia sat back in her chair quickly as she heard that statement. This kid had been starving for a fucking WEEK?! "If you don't mind me asking, Bella, where are your parents?"

Bella's demeanor changed from peppy from the food that she finally ate to miserable. "I....I don't know. I d-don't think I, I have p-parents." Bella let out a satisfying burp from her full stomach.

Octavia ignored Bella's burp and tried to keep the questions in a way that that aren't too invasive. "Then, where are you from? At least, what does the place you're from look like?"

"It's, it's been a wh-while since....I ever ssstayed somewhere a, a long time."

"So, you don't have a home?" Octavia took a bite out of her cheesesteak burger. "C-Can I have mmmmmore fffood?" Bella asked.

"I don't know if I can buy anything right now, since I did pay a lot for our meals..." And that's when it hit her. Where would Bella go? Lucifer knew what would happen if she went on the street again. Also, it was cruel as fuck. Why would she let a basically homeless and defenseless child alone again?

_That's it. I'm taking her home._

Then there was that too. Mom and Dad. What would they think? Stella would probably argue about having another mouth to feed. Stolas, well, although he was a loving and kind-hearted person, he was kinda unpredictable, and that just made things more dangerous for Bella.

It was worth the risk. "How about," Octavia said. "I take you home with me. I live in a super HUGE mansion place, and it's so big you could get yourself lost in there."

Good move. Bella was mystified.

"L-lllike a c-castle?!"

"Yeah, like a castle!" Octavia smiled. These two would get along just fine.

//////

In the limo, Octavia whispered to the drivers.

"Make this discrete. I am bringing a homeless child into the estate. If you even THINK about saying anything to one of my parents, **I will have your fucking head served on a china platter.** Understand?"

The imp driver nodded frantically. "Yes, princess. I shall not spill a word."

"Good. They can't find out." Octavia laid back on the seat as she looked back at Bella, who was small enough to fit in her bag. It wasn't the best place to put her, but it was the only option that was present there at the moment. To put her in the trunk was also an option, but that teetered over the edge of child abuse. Bella poked her head out.

"I don't, don't like this...bag. I'mmmm g-getting scratched all over."

Octavia put a hand around the bag, slowly pulling it towards her. "I know, but once we get home, you can ditch the bag because there's so many fluffy pillows!"

"Wow," Bella said, once again mystified. "Your house mmmmust b-b-be like, like Heaven!"

If only.

"Oct-tavia?" Bella asked cutely, hitting Octavia in the heart once again. "What did yyyyyou mean when the buh, the bad guy was g-going to see red?"

"Well, I, uh, I-I...um...I was just trying to make him go away, that's all."

"But then you killed him." That stare was so adorable, but the tone was so harrowing. And it was spoken so clearly.

"Anyway, way, are we th-there yyyyet?" Bella asked as if what just happened didn't happen. Octavia looked out of the window and noticed that they were pulling up to the large residence. _Oh, thank Lucifer._ "Yes! Yes, we're here, Bella!" Octavia said it excitedly to bring Bella back from the creepy moment that just transpired, and it worked. Bella raised her hands in joy. "Yay!"

Finally, the car parked in front of the entrance to the Goetia Estate. It was your usual flaunt; fountains, white paved stone ground, marble and gold materials used for the statues of the Goetias before. The two front torches at the front entrance burned with a blue fire that faded into purple at the top. Finally, the door was adorned with the Goetia family crest.

The limo parked at the front entrance. Octavia then motioned Bella to fit the rest of her body inside the bag so that she can close it to some extent, leaving some air so the child could breath. "The faster we get inside, the quicker we can get you out of this bag, okay, Bella? Try not to move."

"Okay." The bag moved slightly, probably Bella attempting to nod her head.

The imp driver opened the door to the limo, and Octavia stepped out, walking towards the main entrance. The hellhound guards at the front opened the entrance for her. Once she got inside, Stolas and Stella were yet again arguing, making Octavia cringe. However, it ended quickly as the doors shut behind her.

"She's here! Oh, Octavia, how's my little owlette?" Stolas wrapped his daughter in a hug. Stella also walked out, giving her best fake smile she could.

"I'm doing fine, and don't act like the both of you weren't just bickering right now. I'm going to my goddamn room and would love it if you don't bother me."

Stella tried to reprimand Octavia for language, but Stolas put a hand up, signaling her to stop. "If it's what she wants for now, she can have her private time."

"But Stolas, she shouldn't talk to her own parents like that! She's becoming a princess! She needs to learn how to be a true young lady!"

"I know, but..." More arguing followed as Octavia hurried up the stairs. She forcefully opened the door to her room and slammed it shut, taking a deep breath as she placed the bag on her bed. She unzipped it and helped Bella out of the bag, and placed her on the sheets.

"Guess what?" Octavia said with a smile. She grabbed the bag and threw it off towards the side of the room. "We don't have to worry about the bag anymore."

"F-ffinally! I was b-being scratched allllll over!" Bella streched her arms and legs and tried to flop onto the bed, but Octavia caught her mid-fall. "Nope."

"Huh? Why not?"

"Because I'm gonna be honest here," Octavia said, chuckling a little bit. "You stink." Octavia didn't even directly mention taking a bath, and Bella's next reaction was not unexpected. "No!"

"No? Bella, you have to take a shower! You're smelly!"

"NNNo! I don't, I don't wanna!"

Octavia sighed, gently grabbing Bella by the underarms and walking to Octavia's private bathroom. Bella tried kicking and yelling to get out of her grip, but the closer they got to the shower, the more frightened and scared Bella was, her yelling turning to screaming.

Octavia quickly put her down and realized something wasn't right here. "Sweetie, it's just a bath. You're going to soak yourself in water and get clean with soap, isn't that great?"

"No..." Bella sniffed. "I-I-I d-don't wanna dr-drown..."

Octavia's eyes widened. It was possible that Bella had an irrational fear of water, but that kicking and screaming and the fear in her eyes was definitely not unreasonable. That was actual fucking fear, and being afraid and children don't mix well. Octavia pondered her next words. "Have you ever tried showering standing up?"

"No..." Perfect.

"Well, if you shower standing up, you can't drown! Think of it like..." Octavia pretended to think hard and tapped a talon on her chin. "Oh! Think of it like rain!"

"I d-d-don't like, like, like rrrrain either, it c-comes from th-the top an-an-an-and I could drown in, in the rain..."

This made things harder than they needed to be. Bella was deathly afraid of water, and she stank worse than shit. It was a miracle that Stolas and Stella didn't notice anything. Must've been the countless times Stolas was horny, but that's besides the point.

Octavia was about to give up when she had an idea. "I'm going to come back, I have an even better idea." She walked out of the bathroom and grabbed one of her spellbooks off of the shelves. She flipped through the pages and muttered to herself. "No...no...that one's gonna turn her into a kitsune...she doens't need to look like me, that would be chaos...why is this entire page highlighted, the fuck? Hmmm..." Octavia flipped through after she finally found the spell she was looking for. She walked back into the bathroom.

"Alright, this should be a solution." Octavia showed the page to Bella. "I'm going to use magic!"

"You're g-going to use mmmagic?!" Bella's smile came back. Oh, it was lovely for Octavia. "Yes! This is going to reset your body's outer condition by two weeks!"

Bella was lost. Clearly she didn't know anything she meant. "Ahem..." Octavia cleared her throat uncomfortably. "I'm going to clean you without water."

"Oh, okay!" Bella fidgeted excitedly as she braced for the spell to hit her and take effect. Octavia took a deep breath and chanted the words, pointing to Bella.

" **Glilh hrl rpic fo m zeghjnvrh.** "

Bella started lightly floating in the air as a blue and purple light engulfed her. Stars and constellations also materialized, adding to the space aesthetic. Stolas loved his stars, and that rubbed off of Octavia as she grew up, so it made sense.

And finally, Bella floated back down after 10 seconds. She was all clean, meaning that the last time she had actually cleaned herself must've been exactly two weeks ago. The problem, though, was that it must've been Hell in itself for her. But she was clean now, and that's what mattered at the moment.

"Thththththat was awesome!" Bella stuttered excitedly. Octavia matched her enthusiasm. "I know, right? And look at you, you're all...squeaky...clean..." The more Octavia looked at Bella, the more confused she got.

The only reason why Bella's feathers were brown was because of how filthy they were dirtied. The only thing that Octavia noticed before was that her face and beak almost looked like her own. Now she notcied her feathers, however, were the exact same color as her own. It's like she was staring at a mirror image of herself.

"Octavia?"

"Huh?" She snapped out of it. It's best to focus on that later.

"Who were those p-p-pe-people downssssstairs and wh-wh-wh-why were they, they yelling?"

Octavia shuddered at the mention of her parents. Of course the bag isn't soundproof from the inside. Of course Bella would hear their argument. Octavia internally cursed herself out as she explained things to Bella.

"They are two people who don't necessarily like each other."

"Do they l-like you?"

"Well...yes, yes they do." That was kind of a half-truth, to be honest. "I'm their daughter." 

"Does th-that mmmmake you, you my mom?! Th-That's ssso awesome!"

Wrong answer, but who would correct such a sweet reaction? "Heh, yeah, I guess so..."

"C-can I mmmeet them?" It was okay that Bella was getting worked up and all, but Octavia already went over in her head that the outcomes that come from the first site of Bella would be very, VERY problematic.

"No. No, nonononono, no."

Bella pouted her lower beak. "Wh-Why?"

"Just...just wait, okay? They're not in a good spot right now."

"Ugh, fine..."

Octavia wouldn't let that rudeness pass, even if she did it. She's gonna have to work on it if she wants Bella to stay here. "Hey, don't use that tone with me. If you're gonna live here, at least show some respect for your guardian."

"S-s-sorry..."Bella almost started crying again. Octavia was quick to defuse the situation, due to Bella's volume. "Nonononono, it's okay, don't cry!"

She was able to calm Bella down slightly, and that's when her stomach rumbled. "I''mmm still h-hungry..."

Octavia pondered what to do when the absolutely most convenient thing happened in the history of her life. "Octavia, it's time for dinner! Come when you're ready!" Stella called out.

"Coming, mother!" She yelled back. "I'm gonna be right back, and I'm gonna bring some food. Wait in my room, and do NOT come out. Okay?" Octavia made sure to stare into Bella's eyes (she hadn't prefected stone magic yet, and if she did, she wouldn't use it on a damn child) to assertively enforce the rule.

"Got it!"

//////

Octavia was usually always pouty when she was around her parents, so to fake it that easily, say she wasn't hungry and bring the food upstairs just in case she was to get food for Bella, all executed perfectly, really made her question the intelligence of her parents. Here's how it went down:

Octavia walked to the formal dining room, slouched and hands in her pockets. Despite faking her attitude this time, she did it so much that it felt so natural and her parents couldn't possibly sense anything suspicious about it. She took her tray without saying a word and walked away, of course, not without getting called on by her mother. "Octavia, come and sit here with us and eat. It's been a while since we've had a good dinner with the family?"

"Yeah? And why do you think that is, mother?"

Stella gasped and Stolas pinched the bridge of his nose. "Octavia, I understand that things are hard right now, I mean, you're a growing woman and all, but please just respect your mother?"

"You don't think I know that I'm a growing woman? Do you know how it feels when that growth is stunted because your parents refuse to love each other?"

Silence accompanied the table as Octavia walked away. Stellas just stared at her plate as Stolas picked at his. Octavia left with, "I'm not hungry anyway. I'll bring it upstairs in the case that I am."

Octavia looked to Bella who was chowing down hard on the mashed potatoes and the turkey. Octavia had to remind her several times, 'chew with your mouth closed', 'remember your napkin', and 'don't eat like that, you'll get food everywhere'. It got a little better until Bella said, "I'm done."

"Good, now let me...wait a minute..." Octavia looked at the plate and realized that the only thing that wasn't touched was the peas. "You need to finish your peas."

"B-But I d-d-don't, don't like peas..."

"Oh, come on..." Octavia rolled her eyes. "Have you even tried peas before?"

"N-No?"

Octavia had that 'you-gotta-be-bullshitting-me' look to Bella. If this is how she was going to act, and she claimed that she was hungry, then this would be a very spoiled brat. That was the last thing Octavia wanted. "Do you at least want to try them? I mean, look at me." Octavia grabbed two peas and popped them into her mouth, giving a satisfying chew and swallowing. "Mmm...see? It tastes really good, trust me!"

"I-it llllooks weird..."

"For Lucifer's sake, hamburgers look weird and you were eating one just hours ago."

"I d-don't wwwwanna eat them."

"Eat it."/"No."/"Eat it."/"N-No!"/"I swear, Bella, just eat it! It's food!"/"I d-don't wanna!"/"They're getting cold!"/"I don't wwwwant th-th-them cold!"/"So, eat it now!"

It went on like that for about two minutes. Bella refusing to eat her peas and Octavia telling her to do the opposite. Octavia didn't want to do what she did next, but she did. She decided to do something her father had done to get her to eat vegetables.

"Alright, then. You wanna shrink?"

"Wh-what?"

A mischievous grin plastered itself onto Octavia's face. "When you don't eat your vegetables, you start to shrink. And then you get smaller, and smaller and smaller, and smaller..." Octavia kept on saying that until her fingers touched. "And then, POP! You're so small I can't see you anymore. It's like you disappear."

Bella's look of fear only spoke volumes on how well this was gonna work. "I d-d-don't wwwanna d-dissap-p-pear!"

"You know why I'm so tall? Because I ate my veggies? You wanna be tall and strong?"

"Yeah!"

"Then, get to eating."

Bella slowly put her spoon into the peas, scooping it up and putting it in her mouth, ready to gag. But, to Octavia's surprise, Bella's eyes widened and she downed all of them. "Hey hey hey, slow down! I don't want you to choke!"

"But, it's so, good!".

Octavia flopped backward onto the carpet, sighing. "Isn't that funny, just earlier you acted like it would kill you."

"S-s-stop it! That didn't happen!" Bella tried acting angry, but that faint smile wouldn't let her.

"I know you're trying to hide it. Come on, let me see your smile." Octavia reached out to Bella to tickle her.

"NO! DON'T HURT ME, PLEASE!" Bella cowered under her arms and started crying. Octavia looked at her hand in shock. _Okay, so tickling is off of the board. It must've been those stupid bastards in the alleyway. I'm so fucking stupid not to remember that..._

Octavia lightly touched Bella on the shoulder, who flinched slightly. "Hey, hey, it's me, Bella. I'm not gonna hurt you."

"Y-y-you were...your h-hand wwwent toward me fffast..."

"No, no, never, sweetie!" Octavia sighed. She slowly took Bella's hand and clasped hers onto it. "I, Octavia Goetia, promise that I will never, EVER, hurt you. I will do my best to protect you from anyone else, and I will help you fend for yourself. Okay?"

Bella looked at her hand with a scared/skeptical look. Fortunately, she sniffed and put her hand on top of Octavia's. "P-prommmise?"

Octavia drew an 'X' over her chest with her finger. "Cross my heart."

//////

The owl princess tossed and turned in her sleep, her thoughts too loud in her head. The robbers she already cleared. Bella tried to steal a hotdog and it almost went bad for her, and luckily she and Loona stepped in. What really bothered her was two things:

Why would the robbers hurt a child? It was a good thing that Octavia killed them, as much as she didn't want to in front of Bella, but it just couldn't be left alone. Octavia did what she had to do. The other thing though was more concerning:

Where were Bella's parents? She already made it clear that she was a single child. Were the parents dead? God forbid, did they leave her?

As if on cue, Bella started mumbling in her sleep. Octavia turned towards Bella, who'd face was as calm as a cool night's breeze. What she said next though was heartbreaking.

"Mommy...where are you going..."

So she had a mom? Perfect, although it wasn't much, it was something to find out where she was from and who she was family with.

"Mommy...don't go...why are you leaving...it's so cold..."

What? It's so cold? What does she mean by that? Octavia was about to lean in towards Bella to hear her, but she didn't have to when Bella got louder and more distressed, her face now wet with tears.

"Help...Mommy, no...There gonna take me again...HELP ME!"

Bella screamed and writhed in the bed, with Octavia quick to grab her and start consoling her. The young owl girl's eyes were wide open and spilling with tears as Octavia tried her best to make her stop.

"I-it was horrib-b-ble...mommy left me again..."

"Shh, shh, I'm right here Bella, you're not alone..."

"Are y-you gonna, leave me, like m-mommy did?"

Christ, that hurt Octavia more than it should. She didn't realize that tears were going down her face as well. The two just laid in the bed with Bella's audible sniffles.

"You know what my father used to sing to me when I was scared?"

"H-huh?"

"My father used to sing me a lullaby everytime I had a nightmare. It always helped me go to sleep."

Bella sniffed and wiped her beak. "C-could it he...help me sssleep to?"

Octavia smiled. "Do you want to hear it?"

"Okay..."

Octavia cleared her throat, and the lullaby began.

_It always feels so quiet in the dark_  
_It always feels so stark_  
_How silence grows under the moon_  
_And it's always gone so soon_  
_I used to think that I was bold_  
_I used to think love was for fun_  
_Now all my stories have been told-- except for one_

Bella's eyes widened at Octavia's lovely, soothing voice.  
  
_As the stars start to align_  
_I hope you take it as a sign_  
_That you'll be okay_  
_Everything will be okay_  
_And if the Seven Hells collapse_  
_Although the day will be my last_  
_You will be okay_  
_When I'm gone, you'll be okay_

Octavia gently rocked Bella back and forth in her arms, swaying to the melody.

_The day that you arrived, the sun went black_  
_An artificial night_  
_You came and stole away the light_  
_And put it in your eyes_  
_How could I possibly suspect_  
_That you'd еclipse the midnight sun_  
_I thought that I knew all thе moons_  
_But then you pulled me back to one_

Bella's eyelids were getting heavier and heavier as Octavia continued.

_If the stars ever align  
I hope you take it as a sign  
That you'll be okay  
Everything will be okay  
And if the Seven Hells collapse  
Although the day will be my last  
You will be okay  
When I'm gone, you'll be okay  
  
And if the heavens crash aground  
I know you'll hear the trumpets sound  
And you'll be okay  
Everything will be okay  
And when creation goes to die  
You can find me in the sky  
Upon the last day  
And you will be okay_

Octavia noticed Bella's light breathing as she had fallen asleep. The cutest thing was that the next time Bella muttered "mommy", a smile came to her face instead.

//////

"You need to take a bath! I can't always use magic to clean you up!"

"No, Octavia! I-I don't whwant to! Use your mmmagic!"

It's been 3 weeks and Bella still didn't want to take a bath. Everytime her clothes were washed, she always put something else on, stinking up that piece of clothing too. She seemed to never wanted to be seen nude, which Octavia could understand, but it was the lack of hygiene that was really starting to get annoying.

"Bella, I need to wash you _properly_. You smell like you haven't been staying here, and that really says something!"

"F-fine! I'd rather st-st-stink up here than show you muh-my wings!" Bella covered her mouth as soon as she said that. Octavia gave a questioning look.

"I'm sorry, wings?" Bella looked dejected and turned away from Octavia, eyes watering.

"Y-you promise not to t-tell anyone?"

"Cross my heart, love."

Bella turned around and struggled to take off her shirt, so Octavia helped her with permission. Now with her upper body bare, she revealed beautiful, small black and grey wings that were pressed against her body under the shirt. Octavia looked them over. "They look amazing, Bella? Why didn't you tell me about these before?"

Bella widened the wings outwards, revealing that they had been clipped. It was worse, because marks on the edges was proof that use of a holy tool was put on these wings. Octavia put a hand to her mouth in shock and concern.

"Th-they look ugly, don't they?" Bella's voice sounded so broken saying that.

"No, no, they're beautiful! Is this why you don't want to bathe? You didn't want me to see your wings?"

"M-my useless, ugly wings that my mommy clipped before she left me?" Bella was on the verge of a breakdown.

"Stop saying that they're ugly. Whoever did this to you is a horrible person, but it doesn't make you any less of a pretty girl than you are now. If you claim to think that your wings are ugly, you are going to believe it and it will hurt you in the long term. It's a tough truth, I know."

Bella turned around, arms crossed over her bare chest. The sincerity came in her voice whenever she didn't stutter. "I'm sorry I lied to you...about the water..."

"It's okay, Bella. I have secrets, too. If it makes you feel any better..." Octavia proceeded to take off her shirt, turning around to show two wing buds that barely showed above Octavia's bra strap. "I'm supposed to have my wings right now. But due to being born before I was supposed to be, well, I'm getting mine a lot slower than my parents did. I was insecure about it, of course, but eventually I learned it was a part of me, I just had to wait, and it doesn't bother me anymore."

"But look at yourself, Bella! Yes, they may be clipped, but you already have yours! That's better than me, definitely!"

Bella sniffed. "Really?"

"Yes! And what's ugly about that?"

Bella didn't make eye contact. It was an attempt, but it didn't seem to work. Octavia sighed again. "I'll go get the spellbook..."

"...No."

"Huh?" Octavia turned to Bella, who had a nervous, but determined look in her eyes.

"I'll t-take a bath. I d-d-don't have to worry about my wh-wings anymore. I-I think I'm ready."

Octavia smiled at Bella. "Are you sure? We could always just wait a li-"

"Let's do it. Please?"

Both Octavia and Bella stepped into the tub once the warm water filled up. Octavia let out a deep breath as Bella got in with her, a small black mass was lifted off of her that showed how unclean she was, and symbolic of how unclean she felt. As it drifted away and they got soapy, Bella couldn't have felt any better. All she knew was that there was someone who though she was beautiful for who she was.

"Thanks, mommy..." Bella said subconsciously. Octavia looked up at Bella, who eyes were closed and relaxing in the tub. Octavia looked up at the ceiling and realized that she had frozen almost entirely.

_I'm a mom. Holy shit, I'm a mom._

She relaxed her body after thinking about it more. Octavia didn't correct her.

"You're welcome, my love."

//////

A month later, today was Stella's day out with her newest boyfriend. Some roach-looking dude and his horny-looking purple hexagon eyes stared at Stella's ass as he escorted her and brought her to his Bentley, and as she drove away, Octavia ran back inside. It was also the day that the full moon was going to go up, so you already know Stolas was horny as FUCK, so Octavia didn't have to worry about him. In her room, Octavia shook Bella lightly.

"H-huh...wha...Via...wh-what's g-going on..."

"Rise and shine, Bella. I have a lovely breakfast downstairs that my dad prepared, and I need to eat it with someone."

"Mmf...c-can I sssleep some mmmmore..." Bella turned away from Octavia.

"Pancakes and eggs."

Bella shot up, wings poking through holes that were cut through the shirt recently and her head turned 360 degrees, like any other owl. "P-pancakes an-an-and eggs?!" Octavia laughed. "I knew that would wake you up. Come on. I have a lot planned for today.

In the library, Octavia found her old collection of children's books. She mainly decided to use the human ones since demonic children's book authors had a habit of kids reading a spell and summoning a demon on accident. But human children's books (hopefully) didn't do that, and what better to start with than some good ol' Dr. Seuss?

As Octavia finished reading 'The Cat In The Hat' and Horton Hears A Who!' to Bella, the young girl clapped at the conclusions of the stories. "I l-l-like how that mmmmean old lady f-finally rrrrealized that there were little people on th-that tiny plant!"

"Yeah, imagine that she stepped on it? It would've been horrible!" Octavia closed the book and put it back on the shelf.

"D-Do you, have a garden? L-like the ffflowers in Horton?" Octavia froze in place as she tried to pick out the next one. The garden was a sacred place in the estate. It wasn't magical or anything (although there were some plants that were used for magic) but it was sacred due to the fact that it was Stolas's favorite spot when he had free time."Uh...how about we read another book?"

"I w-want to g-g-go there. In the, garden."

"Oh, Bella, sweetie..." Octavia crouched in front of Bella. "The garden is a special place for my father. I wouldn't want any of us to ruin his plants." Octavia's reassuring voice didn't help this time, for Bella insisted she visit the garden.

"Garden! Garden! Garden!" She chanted.

Octavia gave in to Bella. "Fine, but we're only going to be there for, like, five minutes. Okay?"

"Yay!" The ecstatic cheer was loud, and Octavia was quick to shush her.

"Shhh, we don't want my parents, especially my dad, to hear about this!"

"What about those people in the suits?" Bella motioned towards the imp butler that was in the corner.

"They won't tell anybody. **Is that right?** " Octavia gave a threatening look to the very same butler, who while maintaining his posture that his job required, very slowly pissed his pants.

With being in Hell, keeping a garden this well cultivated was hard. But, if you're Stolas, you'd know what you're doing. And even the Lord Almighty himself knew that Stolas could keep an amazing garden. He had flowers from Earth, native flowers from Hell, even some plants that were native to the Golden Gates (he shouldn't have those, but it's Hell), and other flowers from places nobody even knows, as if they came from aliens or something. An amazing glass dome was the roof of the greenhouse, with sparkly gold accents encrusted in the glass, almost made like a mirror to shine on the plants. Of course, some plants were held in darkness and others didn't need water, but that was the beauty of the garden. It was all so diverse.

Some people don't realize how fucking beautiful that is. But the first sin messed that shit up when Lucifer tempted Eve to bite that goddamned apple (he still laughs about it to this day). I beg of you, please appreciate how different everything and everyone is. Anyway, back to the story.

Octavia and Bella were walking around in this garden. Bella gasped in awe, from the flowers to the amazing smells they emitted, the owl girl was lost in what looked to be a fantasy world for her. Octavia would normally be uninterested, given she had been everywhere in the estate, but she rarely ever entered this room. Part of it was because Stolas was very particular about when people could enter the room and who could enter it. In that case, she looked at everything with nearly the same amount of awe as Bella.

"L-Look at all those flowers, Via!"

"Yes, isn't it wonderful? This is where my dad likes to keep them. He has a whole bunch of flower pots holding these around the place as well." There were all kinds of plants in the greenhouse. They were currently in the 'humans' section, plants that were native to Earth. What Octavia knew were the many names of them. Hibiscus, roses, lavender, asters, chrysanthemum, forget-me-nots, poppies, tulips, and more. Octavia knew most of these plants.

What impressed her though was that Bella was naming them off one by one. "Th-th-that's a c-carnation, that over in the, black pot is a mmmmarigold, and...oooh! Th-that's my favorite flower, over there!" Bella walked towards a bluish purplish flower. Octavia leaned down.

"Huh? A campanula from China?"

"Yeah, b-but I know it as the b-bellflower. I l-l-like it because it's l-like it has mmmy name on it!"

Octavia looked at the flower. "Watch this." Bella looked at Octavia as she focused her hands upward. With some effort, a small glass bottle spawned in Octavia's hands. "Phew...I still gotta to work on that one."

"Wow! Wh-what're you g-g-gonna do with it?"

Octavia signaled a finger over her mouth to keep quiet and plucked one of the bellflowers, placing it into the bottle. She handed it to Bella. "Here. It'll always stay fresh in the jar."

"*gasp* C-can I keep it?!"

"Of course! There's a reason why I...oh, shit!" Octavia noticed the entrance of the greenhouse being opened by who else than Stolas, dressed in his usual gardening attire. A sun hat, white undershirt and khaki shorts. And Bella was out in the open, which she was not supposed to be.

"Quick, hide under the table?"

"Why?"

"Just do it," Octavia hissed. Bella hid under the table where the bellflowers were, holding the jar close to her person. Octavia stood up and walked hastily, but at a speed that wasn't suspicious. It was enough to not raise any of what Stolas called his 'dad alarms'.

Octavia walked out of the corridor and acted like she didn't expect him there (she really didn't.) "Oh, uh, hey, dad. Wasn't expecting to see you here."

"Hello, my owlet!" Stolas said cheerily. "You haven't been touching the plants, have you? We only save that for your gardening lessons!"

"No, I haven't been touching them."

"Good! Now I need to check on my bellflowers."

 _He could've chose anything else, why the fucking bellflowers?!_ Octavia thought.

"Um...how about the hibiscus? They seem to be dry, I didn't check the soil though." Octavia pointed in the opposite direction that was opposite of where Bella was hiding.

"Hmm, you may be right, Octavia. Maybe I should check on those..."

_Phew..._

"Right after I check on the bellflowers."

Life just shits on you sometimes, doesn't it? As Stolas and Octavia walked down the corridor, she noticed Bella moving backwards to the wall even more, nodding her head discreetly as to say 'good move'. Stolas walked towards the flowers and summoned his watering can, lightly pouring over the purple flowers.

"I might as well say this now, Octavia. Bellflowers can withstand many rough winters and harsh bouts of heat, so it is wise to never give them too much water, of they'll suffer root rot. And we don't want that now, do we?" The last sentence he said to himself as he caressed one of the flowers. "Anyhoo, let's head to the hibiscus like you had said, my owlet. They don't seem to be your favorite though, you always stop by the bellflowers."

"Yes, father. Let's go to the other side now." 

The two walked side by side and Octavia could smell the hibiscus. It wasn't until she could see them in their small little area when she couldn't sense her dad's presence anymore. She turned around to find him staring suspiciously at the flowers that he had just watered. Octavia walked back to him, holding her breath in case anything bad was going to happen.

"What's the hold up, dad?"

"Octavia, be honest with me," Stolas said indifferently. "Did you take any of these flowers?"

Shit. He noticed. It was Octavia's turn to stutter.

"Uh, I, well, y-you know how much I like them and I-I-I just t-took one so that I could, uh, keep it, y'know? 'Cause I like them so much?" Octavia chuckled and smiled nervously. Stolas just laughed to himself. "If you wanted one of these for yourself to take care of, you could've just asked me. It would definitely brighten up your dark room." Stolas spawned in his had the flower that was taken.

"H-Hey! My flower!"

Octavia went cold as Bella climbed out from under the table. "Wh-where did it...go..." Bella froze as well when she saw the tall figure that was Stolas. He looked down at her with a surprised look.

"Octavia?" He slowly turned his head towards toward his daughter. "Do you mind telling me who is she?"

She fucked up. She exposed Bella. She shouldn't have let her into the garden. Why? It felt like everything was crashing down. Octavia didn't know what to do at all. So, what did she do?

Like a child who was caught disobeying, she started crying. How pathetic.

"Via, why are you crying?"

"Dad, please don't take her away...she needs a home..."

Stolas consoled his daughter and turned towards Bella, who backed away slowly. Stolas slowly bent down to her level. "And what's your name, little one?"

"Buh.....Bellatrix...."

"Such a wonderful name!" Stolas said. "How long have you been staying here?"

Octavia sniffed. "Bella, what did I teach you about 31 days?"

"Oh!" Bella beamed. "I've b-been here for a mmmonth!"

"A month you say? So that's why Octavia took the food and all of those activities upstairs. Also explains the noises and smells." Stolas just smiled. "Do not fret, Bellatrix! You should not have to hide anymore. You may enjoy your stay here for as long as you need. Also, this is yours, isn't it? I see why you picked a bellflower." Stolas handed the bottle back to Bella.

Bella's eyes were almost popping out of their head as she jumped up and down with the bottle. "Th-thank you, mister!"

As the three exited the garden, Stolas pulled Octavia to the side as Bella talked with one of the butlers. "So, Octavia, how did you find her?"

Octavia rubbed her arm. "I found her in an alleyway, she was being attacked by some assassin imps, I had to help her..."

Stolas gasped. "Did they hurt you? Was she hurt? Were you hurt?"

"I was fine, I was able to use some of the magic that you taught me. On the other hand, Bella was a little bit roughed up, I could only really heal a cut on her palm. She didn't have a home to go to, so I took her in."

"Oh, my owlet, if only you would have told me sooner! I would've gladly taken her in with you! At least she's loving it here, you clearly make a great sister!"

"That's the thing, dad." Octavia smiled as a tear went down her eye from emotion. 'She doesn't see me as her sister. She sees me as a mom. My heart just exploded when she called me mom on accident."

Stolas looked over to Bella, who was engaging in very interesting conversation with the young imp butler. The butler's were trained to stay stoic, but he couldn't blame him for breaking said rule for Bella.

"You ready? Watch this..." the imp said as he gestured to his horns. All of a sudden, the horns moved up and down.

"Wow! Th-there like ears!"

"Yeah! It's rare amongst us imps, but it helps show emotion. I was never a good liar, anyway." Bella laughed at his remark.

"I'd say you're doing pretty well, my starfire. I'm so proud of you." The words rang around in Octavia's head. Stolas had told her hundreds of billions of times that he was proud, but this was one of the only few times that it actually had an affect on her. She hugged Stolas with a 'thanks, dad' and adjusted her shrug. Bella came back to Octavia and Stolas, who had spoken up

"Hey Bella, now that you don't have to stay in the room anymore, how about we go have some fun? You've never been to the ballroom, have you?"

"I've only b-been there once, we d-didn't get ththththe chance when you c-came back."

//////

The ballroom was lively. Astronomical designs lined the ceilings of the ballroom, with the design fading into the walls on the side as if the place was breaking from reality. Stolas was dramatic like that, especially when it came to his obsession over space and stars. In the corner was a bin chock full of Octavia's old toys as well, for the ballroom used to also be her play space if she was with her parents or one of the butlers. The ballroom here was lively; energetic dancing, a happy mood in the air overall, and swinging music (the song was part on a soundtrack to some Disney movie that Octavia had shown her).

Now a ballroom was usually full, but only three people populated it. Specifically Stolas, Octavia, and Bella. Stolas twirled both Bella and Octavia around simultaneously as the two laughed joyfully. Bella had already warmed up to Stolas, given he was already a father and had a lot more experience than Octavia. Also just the fact that unlike any other noble, he didn't flex most of his power on demons unless he needed to, and he was a humbled man. So it came as no surprise when Bella danced with Stolas like she knew him for the entire month she spent at the estate.

"I never knew you were such a good dancer, Bella! Well done!" Stolas exclaimed as the song ended. Bella did a curtsy, taught to her by none other than Octavia, who huffed and puffed from the lack of energy.

"Well, that was an evening. I swear to Lucifer, I'm so tired..." A noise caught her attention. Sounded like a door opening, but she quickly discarded the thought. "I need a shower. Do you mind giving Bella a bath, dad?"

"No, I want you to do it, Via."

The door to the ballroom opened, revealing Stella. She was in her usual high and mighty mood, as royalty like her required themselves to do so. She walked in with her hands folded, one in the other. She always maintained her appearance like this, as if she would die if she wouldn't look better than everyone else.

"Hello, Stolas. I see your having fun with Octavia before you go commit your atrocities at night." Octavia winced, but luckily Stolas didn't entertain it. He just pushed it to the side, a pin in the conversation that hopefully stayed there. "How was your outing, Stella?"

"Wonderful!" The fake joy made Octavia sick to her stomach. "I was going to stay at his place and, y'know, get frisky the _right_ way, but he's just another plebian who wants my money. So, nope."

Octavia squeezed Bella's hand comfortingly, but realized that it was her left hand instead of her right. She looked down and behind her and realized the Bella was hiding behind Octavia and Stolas, scared out of her fucking mind. That's when it hit.

Something was real fucking off here.

"Octavia, my sweet one, how has your day been?"

"Fine..." Octavia deadpanned. If Octavia's theory was right, then there was something that had to be done.

"Don't be like that, love! You were just happier a few seconds ago!"

Octavia just sighed exasperatedly. She did a whole lot of sighing with how she had to put up with other people's bullshit.

Stella took a drink from the table that the butlers had put snacks on, as if their little gathering was a full blown party. Octavia made sure to turn ever so slightly so that Bella would stay out of view. As if he knew what they were doing, Stolas did the same, although he was unaware of Bella's situation. "Ah...I was always a big fan of punch." Stella said as she put the dipper down (yeah, she drank out of the damn dipper, that nasty bitch).

"Anyway, as I was saying, how about you and me, Via? How's some mother-daughter bonding time sound to you?" Knowing Stella, it wasn't a question. Octavia was about to step forward, but a hand tugged on her sleeve. "No thanks. I'm kinda tired, anyway."

Stella wasn't shocked at all as she walked over to Octavia. "That's okay, love..."

She reached behind Octavia and pulled Bella from her wrist, who yelped in pain. "OW! LET ME GO!"

"...But you didn't think I wouldn't notice this little shit behind you."

Octavia was absolutely flabbergasted that her mother, her own fucking mom, would stoop this low for a child. "Get your hands off of her!"

Stolas joined in the drama. "Stella, what is the meaning of this?!"

Stella made it her best to looked shocked. "You mean you don't _know_? Do you even remember my 9 month break from you and your stupid imp sex toy?!"

"You've taken several. But yes, the longest one was seven years ago."

Bella had tried to get out of Stella's grip, and let out a sob when she squeezed harder. She was dragging Bella out of the room as she talked, Octavia and Stolas following, but keeping their distance incase she were to stoop even lower than she had already done.

"I left because I was pregnant. I didn't want to burden myself with another child under your bad influence. And Octavia clearly didn't want a sister."

"You could've asked me-"

"I'm not TALKING TO YOU, OCTAVIA! Let me finish!" Octavia was close to lashing out when Stolas put a hand on her shoulder. _Wait._

"So, I raised her for a few years. Until this ungrateful little _bitch_ right here," Stella dragged Bella out from behind her, and she was hyperventilating. "Ran away, thinking that I was going to kill her or something. Clipping her wings didn't work either."

_She what?_

Octavia started screaming. Stolas had to hold her back, the energy she was releasing intense. The filter on her words also left, her voice a deeper octave.

" **YOU BITCH! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO HER?! SHE'S JUST A FUCKING CHILD, YOU SORRY EXCUSE OF A MOTHER! WHEN THIS IS ALL OVER, I'M NOT LETTING YOU TOUCH BELLA OR EVEN GO NEAR HER, YOU...YOU....R̵̟̀͝Â̷̧̫͔̆̀̊̒͝A̶̺̚̕À̶͖̑̈̽̑͝Å̵̧̦͓̖̟͂̅̕͝G̷̨̘͚̤̀̍̑̃͘͜͝H̷͖̺̭͓̣̳̎!"**

Never had Octavia felt so angry, she broke out of Stolas and charged towards her mom. Her evil, twisted, sorry excuse of a mom. Octavia was about to slash Stella, but a simple swipe from Stella sent the princess to the side, knocking her out.

"V-Via! No!" Bella reached out to the seemingly unconscious Octavia, but another tight tug from Stella kept her in place.

Stolas, enraged by Stella's behavior, let out some power to. "Once this has ended, you and I are **DONE. I will not tolerate treatment that is this harmful to Bella. Let. Her. Go. NOW. And we can part on peaceful ways if you can do this now.** "

"There was never peace in this family!"

Stolas didn't know what to do. Save Bella or help Octavia? Now that he knew he had two daughters, well, it was very hard. No time to pick favorites. What kind of father would he be? All caught up in his thoughts, he didn't notice Stella walking away. "Thought so. Come with me, Bellatrix. You need to learn your place."

"No! Let go-go of mme!"

"We also need to work on that insulting stutter of yours."

"Get off! Let me go!"

Stolas, who finally left from his head, went after the two, but he tripped over Octavia, who had crawled to the center and was cradling her side.

"How pathetic, you too. And to think I had a family."

Bella fucking snapped.

"Let... **me....GO!** "

She chomped down hard on Stella's arm, who grunted in pain. She shook Bella off or her arm, and she flopped onto the ground, but remained on all fours. Breathing heavily, Stella didn't get the chance to comprehend Bella's feral screech as she let out one of the strongest punches that Octavia had ever seen in her life.

Stella flew through the front entrance and landed hard knocking the wind out of her lungs. Before she could do anything, Stolas called out. "GUARDS, NOW!" The castle guards apprehended the dazed Stella and put a bird muzzle on her.

As she was carried away, Octavia limped and Stolas ran back towards Bella, who had been laying on the floor, out from the exhaustion of demonic energy. She was also bleeding from a gash in her head.

Octavia collapsed on her knees, ignoring the sharp pain in her ribs. "Bella! Oh God, Bella! Speak to me, love, speak to me!" Stolas decided to let Octavia do what she needed since it seemed like she knew more of what had to be done. Octavia manifested a wet rag at the cost of her pain being even worse.

"Grnhh...Come on, Bella! I know your in there, please!" Say something! Agh...please..."

Still nothing. The bleeding had shortened, but Bella was unresponsive.

"Do you remember that song? That song I told you about? I passed it down from my father, remember?" No response. "Come on, you have to remember. We sang it every night."

Stolas, from an onlooker's standpoint, was so full of joy to know that Octavia had remembered the song he used to sing her and even passed it down to her. But that wasn't important. What was important was that Bella needed to be alive.

Octavia was going crazy trying to get Bella to show she was at _least_ breathing. But her next move was to start singing the song that they had sung every night for the entire month. It never got old.

_It always feels so quiet in the dark_  
_It always feels so stark_  
_How silence grows under the moon_  
_And it's always gone so soon_

"Don't you remember, Bella? Come on, sing with me.."

_I used to think that I was bold_  
_I used to think love was for fun_  
_Now all my stories have been told-- except for one_

"Goddamnit, Bella, please! Oh, Lucifer, God, if any of you hear me, please..." She kept singing anyway.

_As the stars start to align_  
_I hope you take it as a sign_  
_That you'll be okay_  
_Everything will be okay_

  
_And if the Seven Hells collapse_  
_Although the day will be my last_  
_You will be okay_  
_When I'm gone, you'll be okay_

Nothing. It was all in vein. How stupid was she? Seriously, she should've brought the kid somewhere else, but no, she was unaware that the danger against Bella was in the house all along. Why? Stolas put a hand on Octavia's shoulder as she wept silently.

"I failed...I fucked up, dad...I'm not a good sister...I'm not a good mother...I let her die..."

"No, no, you didn't fuck up, sweetheart..."

"But dad, I-"

"Shhh..." Stolas shushed Octavia as her shoulders shook in his arms. It was over. No matter how hard they tried, Bella wouldn't show. All hope was dashed to the stars now. She was gone.

Or so they thought. Because fate has its way of saying 'gotcha bitch'.

"*cough**cough*...mmmgh.....be okay...."

Octavia immediately turned her head around. Bella's chest heaved up and down as she was clearly unconscious, but breathing, and _smiling and she said that last two words of the chorus._

"Hah! She's alive! Dad, quick, get the limo! We need to drive to the hospital!" Octavia then grunted in pain, and noticed that her stomach area was also bleeding. She fainted.

//////

Bella woke up in an unfamiliar room, the lights were off, but the warm red sunlight shone into the room as the young owl girl basked in it. She looked around, noticing that she was hooked up to an IV and was in a hospital bed. She didn't have to touch her forehead to feel the stitches that were there. Kinda strange that Hell had hospitals, and you needed some REALLY good healthcare to get in them. She looked to her right, noticing that Octavia was there too, her stomach area heavily bandaged, and she was also hooked to an IV, the only other thing being a respirator.

The young owl girl looked to her right, and noticed Stolas, who was reading a 'Hellhounds Weekly' magazine.

"Hmmm...maybe Octavia's friend might like this..." He perked up when he sensed he was being watched. "Oh, hello there, my little starfire. Are you okay?"

"I guess so..." Bella yawned as she proceeded to get up, but Stolas grabbed her shoulder and slowly put her back down. "Nonono, if you want to get better, to must stay in the bed. Hospital rules, love."

"Oh..."Bella looked to her right. Octavia was still out cold. "Psst." She tried waking her up. "Pspspsps. Psssst!"

Octavia woke up with a snort, and slowly opened her eyes. "Hrrghrhh...Buhla...izzat you..." her words were slurred from tiredness. But Bella was able to manage what she was trying to say.

"Yeah, it's me, Via! I'm right next to you! Isn't that cool?"

Octavia let out a weak laugh, and then a wince at the pain that was at her stomach. "Yeah, I guezzo...I'mstillkindatired..."

"Bella," Stolas began as he got her attention. "If memory serves me right, Stella had said that she was pregnant with you and had raised you until now, is that right?"

Stolas noticed the nervousness in Bella's face. "Are you gonna send me back to her?"

"No! Oh, goodness, no, I'm going to have you stay with me and Octavia, you won't see her. But you know, if she was pregnant with you, than you know what that means?"

Bella was curious. She tried to come to a conclusion, but she couldn't come up with one. Octavia answered for her, in a sense. It gave her enough energy to stop slurring. "Wait...no way. No freaking way, dad."

Stolas just laughed and looked at Octavia. "Yes way, Octavia. I know what you're thinking."

Bella was getting impatient. "What is she thinking? I want to know what Via's thinking."

Stolas reached out to Bella and put a hand on hers, giving her an excited look. "You're my daughter. Octavia's your sister."

The look on Bella's face was utterly priceless. She began moving up and down in excitement. "Really?! Does that me I can call you daddy?!"

"Of course, Bella!"

Bella looked to Octavia with the widest smile that could even be mustered from all of demon kind (not as wide a smile than two specific characters). "And you can still be my mommy, right?"

"Well, your dad is also my dad, so I'm only your sister. But sure, I'll be your voluntary mom. Cross my heart."

"Yay!" Bella through her hands up and collapsed on her bed. Then she noticed something.

"Wait...my stutter! It's gone! I don't stutter anymore!" She was confused. "Did I hit my head?"

"I would think so, but stutter or no stutter, it doesn't make you any less my daughter," said Stolas. He and Bella hugged as they noticed an imp nurse standing in the doorway.

"Wow...uh, there's someone who wants to see you...they'll be coming upstairs in a minute..." The imp sniffed. "I think I need a moment..."

Just as the nurse walked away, the entire I.M.P staff walked into the room. Blitzø, Moxxie, Millie, and Loona, who put her phone down for Bella.

"Hi, Loona!"

"Hey, kid. You look tough. Those stitches are your battle scars."

"Thank you." Bella put her hands on her hips like a super hero.

"Oh my Satan, Via. Are you alright?"

"Yeah..." Octavia said quietly. "Still kinda hurts, but I'll manage. Today's about her, anyway..." Octavia smiled, nodding towards Bella. Loona picked up a chair and sat next to Bella. That's when Blitzø came in. "Everyone. This is my sister Bella. We just found out right now."

"Hi, I'm Blitzø. The 'o' is silent, by the way. How are you today, ya cute bundle of hand sanitizer?"

Bella laughed. In the back of his mind, Blitzø had a slight cheer that someone laughed at his jokes. He pulled out a horse plushie "Also, I got you this."

"Thank you, mister? Is it Blitzo? Is that where the 'o' is?"

Blitzø's breath hitched, but he let it pass. It's just a child, he's not going to lash out on a little girl. Especially with what happens after this.

"I'm Moxxie," the shorter imp stepped forward. "And this is my wife, Millie."

"Hi, honey! Ya look so cute, ya know that? Ah could just, oh, Ah've heard so much about you!"

"Hi, Mrs. Millie!"

As the two conversed about God-knows-what since they hit it off really well as an auntie-like relationship (Also, Millie was one on those imps who could move their horns up and down. It's a small world after all.), Blitzø went next to Stolas. "How'd you find out that she was your daughter?"

"Stella gave birth behind my back and abused her. Speaking of, we broke off and I finally get to sign divorce papers AND a restraining order." Stolas chuckled to himself. "Speaking of, I need to tell you something, Blitzy."

He turned to him, his face getting all serious. "You and I are, say, complicated. That I know too well. I tend to drive you away from me when I have those intense feelings, and I'm really sorry about that. But what I want to say right here, right now, is that I lo-"

"Yes." Everyone stared at Blitzø for just saying that out loud.

"What? I didn't even finish."

"Yes, I want to marry you, Stolas. Where's the ring?"

Stoles pulled it out, highly confused. "It's right here."

Blitzer snagged the box, took out a ring, put it on, put one on Stolas's finger, and gave him a big fat smooch on the lips.

Everyone in the room clapped, and Bella let out yet another 'yay'. "Now I have two dads, two sisters AND a mom!"

Octavia couldn't pinch the bridge of her beak, so she settled for the respirator.

//////

ONE YEAR LATER

Bella loaded into the back of the I.M.P company van, almost as big as Blitzø because owl demos were very weird with growth. She was gloomier than usual. Blitzø took notice of this. "Hey, kiddo! How was school today?"

Bella, her seven-year'old self, said, "Very fucking horrible." When she started living with Blitzø, her vocabulary became VERY colorful.

"Hey, no dropping f-bombs in my van, young lady."

"But Damien took my bookbag and threw it on top of the shelf in Ms.Mayberry's class, and he told me to fly up and go get it!"

"I take back what I said. Fuck that kid." Blitzø almost drifted a 180 to head back to the school and ask about this 'Damien' kid. But it was a Friday, and you take advantage of a Friday when you can.

"And we don't need to care about him, anyway, because guess what?! Someone's turning EIGHT today!"

He gave a tickle to Bella, who laughed and was oblivious to the fact that he was serving off the road and almost hit a sinner. "Watch where ya' goin', ya' hooker hit-and-run murderer!" Yelled an effeminate looking spider demon. He muttered something in Italian as he walked off hastily.

A few minutes after Blitzø stopped tickling Bella, they reached the estate that they now lived in. As Blitzø pulled up and parked (he'll complain about valet drivers later), they entered through the front when the guards opened the door.

Blitzø put his jacket on the door and helped Bella with her bookbag. She usually did her homework in the dining room, but she wouldn't have any space today.

"Daddy, why are the curtains closed in this room? They're always opened."

Blitzø had to stand on his toes to flick on the light switch.

"SURPRISE!"

It was Stolas, Octavia, Loona, Moxxie, and a pregnant Millie stood behind the edge of the table. Purple, blue, and white balloons adorned the end of the table. A vanilla frosted cake read "Happy Birthday Bellatrix' in fancy purple lettering. Stolas even managed to go as far as having the bakers implement everyone's signatures, ranging from Stolas's fancy signature, Moxxie and Millie's shared signature style, Octavia's script, Loona's moon-themed signature (ironic, I know, but Loona actually liked it), and Blitzø's chicken scratch.

"Happy Birthday, Bella! Guess who's turning eight?" Stolas trilled in a falsetto. Moxie and Millie hugged Bella, and she got a noogie from Loona. Octavia pulled the chair outwards for her, and she looked around as the sang the Happy Birthday song with her name in it.

It was so different. Just a year ago, it felt like yesterday, having to scavenge for what she fed herself after she ran away from Stella. From almost being killed by imps to being the daughter of a noble prince. It was straight out of a storybook, if you ignored the fact that this story took place in somewhere very unfortunate. But this whole situation was definitely fortunate. A family that would kill for her, literally two, two amazing dads with a chemistry that made no sense but still worked in the end, an auntie and uncle with an upcoming cousin, and two sisters, with one of them being the best mom she could have, figuratively.

She blew the candles out as the others clapped and cut the cake.

Even with her wings clipped, she was floating on air. All she could think was 'thanks, Mom.'

'You're welcome, my love.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song used:  
> Sam Haft - You Will Be Okay (Stolas's Lullaby)
> 
> Also got around to listening to Root of All Evil ft. Erica Lindbeck & The Stupendium by Silva Hound. First he blessed up with the EDM banger that was Addict, but I was bumping this one like it was Playboi Carti. Whole song was fire, especially Blitzø's part and the ending bass.
> 
> To Blitzy, is it okay that I changed the original character from a baby to a preschooler's age? It fits more with what happens, in my opinion.
> 
> I'm gonna update my other works after this. Don't expect all requests to be answered.
> 
> Also, Imma say this again, go check out my boy LLAPremiered. His first story is called 'The Unknown Familiarity' and it's entirely based off of the wikidot site for "The Backrooms" lore. Check him out here:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLAPremiered/pseuds/LLAPremiered
> 
> Tell me what you think in the comments.


End file.
